Stuck On You
by tinkerbaekk
Summary: [ completed ] Park Chanyeol itu orang yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dan Byun Baekhyun adalah objek utama dari rasa keingintahuan terbesarnya. Chanbaek. Yaoi. BxB. Mpreg
1. ichi

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ_**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 1 ; ichi**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki berperawakan mungil yang tak banyak orang kenal. Baekhyun adalah pribadi tertutup yang suka menyendiri. Dibanding berkutat dengan buku di perpustakaan, Baekhyun tipe penyendiri yang akan lebih suka menghabiskan bekal dan menonton anime lewat ponsel di danau kecil belakang kampusnya.

Ia seorang mahasiswa semester empat ilmu komunikasi di sebuah perguruan tinggi terkenal di Jepang. Orang-orang sempat menertawakan bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun mengambil jurusan yang berlawanan dengan sifatnya.

Tapi toh Baekhyun masa bodoh dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun lahir di Korea Selatan sebenarnya. Pada umur tujuh tahun, kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Nagoya, Jepang dan menetap hingga kini Baekhyun berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Dan orang-orang sering memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama Jepangnya yaitu Bekkyon.

Dan ada sebuah rahasia yang tak seorangpun di kampus tahu bahwa Baekhyun seorang dubber anime di sebuah studio anime terkenal di Jepang.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

Petang itu Baekhyun baru saja pulang kuliah. Tangannya yang terulur hendak membuka pagar rumah pun terhenti ketika seseorang menyerukan namanya.

"Bekkyon!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu berdiri di teras rumahnya tepat di seberang rumah Baekhyun dan kemudian ia bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu adalah tetangga dekat Baekhyun sejak ia pindah kemari. Namanya Yamada Kai. Pemuda itu biasa dipanggil Kai. Ia terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, keduanya sangat dekat layaknya sebaya.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu!" ujarnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Hmm apa?"

Kai kemudian menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan miliknya yang berwarna navy dan ada tulisan nama Kai dengan huruf katakana disana.

"Tadi siang Kyoko tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan mengajakku ke fanmeeting dadakan Coldplay. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu bolos tapi aku tahu kau benci membolos. Maka dari itu, aku memintakan tanda tangan mereka untukmu. Bukalah." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Kai.

Ia langsung membuka buku catatan Kai dan menemukan tanda tangan sang vokalis grup band luar favoritnya Coldplay yaitu Chris Martin. Dan dibawahnya ada pesan singkat dengan bahasa Inggris.

 ** _"Dear Bekkyon, thank you for loving us and have a great live! Arigatou シ"_**

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya gugup. Pesan singkat itu sukses membuatnya merona.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kai. Aku harus masuk ke dalam dan aku pinjam bukumu dulu ya?"

Kai mengangguk. Ia lalu berpamitan kepada Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah juga. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang!" pekik Baekhyun setiap kali ia memasuki rumah dan juga sudah menjadi tradisi.

Rumah nampak sepi seperti biasanya. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Baekhyun melangkah menuju ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Kedua orang tuanya berpisah ketika Baekhyun berumur sepuluh tahun. Lalu sang ibu pulang ke Korea Selatan sambil membawa adik perempuannya yang seumuran dengan Kai.

Ayah Baekhyun, Yoshi Nakata atau nama Koreanya yaitu Byun Heechul, adalah seorang pengusaha kedai es krim. Kedainya diberi nama _Aijou_ , nama adik perempuan Baekhyun. Kedai es krim itu sendiri berdiri di samping persis kedai udon milik keluarga Kai, _Yamada no udon._

Omong-omong, ayah Kai meninggal satu tahun yang lalu mewariskan kedai udonnya yang masih populer kala itu. Jadi setelah lulus sekolah, Kai tidak ingin lanjut kuliah. Ia memilih mengelola _Yamada no udon_ yang sekarang sudah mempunyai delapan karyawan.

Kembali kepada Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu melepas mantelnya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia membuka buku catatan milik Kai dan merobek bagian miliknya lalu menutup buku itu kembali. Baekhyun mengambil solasi dan ditempelkannya tanda tangan itu di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun bergegas mengambil handuk untuk mandi lalu menyiapkan makan malam untuk dibawa ke kedai sang ayah.

Semenjak perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun menjadi mandiri dengan sendirinya. Hubungan kedua orang tuanya juga masih akrab sampai sekarang. Mungkin berpisah adalah jalan terbaik waktu itu. Orang dewasa punya keputusan yang bijak jadi Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat pada pukul setengah tujuh. Ia segera berganti baju dan tak lupa memakai mantel. Baekhyun itu tidak tahan dingin walau nyatanya sekarang sedang musim semi. Setelah itu ia menenteng rantang dengan hati-hati seraya memakai sandal. Ia lalu mengunci rumah dan mulai berjalan.

Jarak rumah dengan kedai es krim ayahnya tidak jauh. Cukup menaiki satu kali trem* saja.

Kala itu kedai es krim ayahnya begitu ramai ketika Baekhyun datang mengingat cuaca mulai menghangat. Baekhyun segera menuju ke dapur dan mulai menata makan malam untuk ayahnya.

"Ayah makanlah dulu. Biar aku yang menggantikan," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggiring ayahnya ke dapur.

Baekhyun kembali ke depan dan mulai melayani pelanggan satu persatu. Setelah antrian habis, saat itu pula ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Terpampang nama Kai sebagai seorang penelepon.

"Apa?"

"Bekkyon, ingat tutup kedaimu lebih cepat! Jangan lupa besok pukul sepuluh pagi kita sudah harus berangkat ke Nagoya Dome!"

"Ya aku ingat. Sudah ya kedainya sedang ramai nih."

"Oke. Ja mata ashita~"

Baekhyun memandangi layar ponselnya sejenak lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku celana.

Baekhyun tak sabar melihat konser grup band favoritnya besok. Ya, Baekhyun dan Kai akan pergi ke konser Coldplay di Nagoya Dome besok. Baekhyun benar-benar tak sabar.

Malam itu kedainya Baekhyun tutup pukul tujuh persis dan kebetulan juga es krimnya sudah laku terjual. Hanya tersisa beberapa scoop untuk es krim rasa stroberi. Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan es krim sisa itu mengingat ia sangat suka apapun yang berbau stroberi.

Ia dan ayahnya berjalan berdampingan sambil bercengkerama. Mulai dari kedai, naik trem, lalu memasuki blok rumah mereka.

"Kau ingin berangkat naik trem dengan Kai besok?" tanya Yoshi ketika Baekhyun sedang mencuci rantang di wastafel.

"Entahlah ayah. Kalau Kai sedang dalam mood baik, dia mungkin akan membayar taksi untuk kita kesana," ujar Baekhyun seraya mematikan kran air. Yoshi terkekeh kecil lalu meminum teh hangatnya.

"Kai itu ya benar-benar pribadi yang menyenangkan. Aku pernah kepikiran untuk menjadikannya adikmu," Yoshi terkekeh lagi.

Kini Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati wajah bahagia sang ayah.

"Dengan menikahi Bibi Yamada?"

Yoshi terkekeh lagi. "Apa kau keberatan?"

"Astaga ayah terserah kau saja," Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya pura-pura kesal.

Jujur Baekhyun tidak keberatan jika ayahnya menikah lagi. Tapi dengan Bibi Yamada itu akan menjadi sangat yah kau tahu, bahkan ayah Kai baru meninggal setahun yang lalu tapi Bibi Yamada sudah sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Kadang mereka berdua pergi kencan.

Yoshi masih tertawa. "Ibumu berkata kami berdua cukup cocok untuk bersama dan ia tak sabar menghadiri acara pernikahan kami." Yoshi meminum tehnya kembali.

Ibunya sendiri pun sudah menikah dengan pria mapan di Korea Selatan sana. Baekhyun dan ayahnya bahkan datang di acara resepsinya. Pada saat itu Baekhyun masih berusia dua belas tahun.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untuk ayah, Bekkyon akan berbahagia juga untuk ayah," Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri sang ayah. Lalu kedua tangannya merangkul leher sang ayah dan Baekhyun menaruh dagunya di salah satu pundak ayahnya yang sedang duduk.

"Kau dan Aijou adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidup ayah," ujar Yoshi sambil tangan kirinya menyisir lembut rambut hitam legam Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

Tepat saat Baekhyun keluar dari rumah, saat itu juga Kai baru saja menutup pagar rumahnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kai seraya membuka pagar rumahnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Ohayou Bekkyon!" sapa Kai yang sekarang berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ohayou Kai. Huwh aku sangat tidak sabar," ujar Baekhyun sambil megipasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Ah ini bukumu Kai." Baekhyun mengembalikan buku catatan Kai sambil mengecek barang-barangnya yang berada di dalam string bagnya.

"Ayo nanti kita ketinggalan trem," seru Kai sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus lalu berlari menyusul Kai.

Benar saja, mereka berlari sampai ke halte trem. Keduanya ngos-ngosan ketika memasuki trem lalu keduanya tertawa kecil mengingat kekonyolan yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Jadi apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" Kai bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Tentu saja tidak. Rasanya aku ingin mempercepat waktu saja," seru Baekhyun membuat Kai memekik tertahan.

"Astaga kita sama!! Aku juga terus berguling-guling di kasur tanpa benar-benar menutup kedua mataku."

Mereka berdua tertawa lagi. Karena perjalanan mereka masih cukup jauh atau sekitar lima belas menitan, Baekhyun memilih memakai eraphone lalu mendengarkan lagu-lagu Coldplay sambil bersenandung. Sementara Kai bermain game sambil meracau tak jelas ketika musuhnya menang.

Tak terasa trem yang mereka berdua naiki berhenti di tempat tujuan. Yaitu Nagoya Dome.

Baekhyun dan Kai berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar Nagoya Dome yang bahkan sudah ramai pada H sepuluh jam sebelum konser dimulai.

Lalu mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang seperti orang-orang yang lain.

"Bekkyon, kapan studiomu akan rilis anime baru?" tanya Kai sambil masih bermain game.

"Hmm tidak akan lama. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi."

"Woah benarkah? Kau berperan sebagai apa?" tanya Kai antusias, bahkan ia membuang asal ponselnya ke rerumputan yang mereka duduki.

"Uh anime ini dari live action novel populer. Kau tahu novel Kimi no Suizou wo Tabetai?" Kai mengangguk semangat.

"Aku yang akan mengisi suara Shiga Haruki." Kai memekik tertahan ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan tokoh yang akan ia dubbingi.

Kai dan sahabat perempuannya Kyoko itu sangat menyukai novel populer tersebut. Alasannya Kyoko yang memaksa Kai membaca karena di novel itu ada tokoh yang bernama Kyoko. Awalnya Kai menolak ide konyol Kyoko tapi toh Kai berakhir menangis pada bagian endingnya. Kai juga penggemar manga omong-omong.

" _Fuck_ Bekkyon kau serius?"

"Jaga ucapanmu anak muda!" tegur Baekhyun sambil ia memukul pelan kepala Kai, membuat Kai mengaduh sakit sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Tapi serius kau membintangi tokoh utama yang yah sifatnya sebelas dua belas dari dirimu di kehidupan nyata. Biasanya kan kau membintangi tokoh dengan sifat riang."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak pantas untuk itu?" Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Kai membuat Kai beringsut takut.

"Aa, bukan begitu. Aku kan terkesan saja."

Lalu mereka berdua kembali bercengkerama hingga gerbang Nagoya Dome dibuka pada pukul enam. Baekhyun dan Kai berdesakan dengan yang lain masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju ke standing venue atau yang paling depan dekat sekali dengan panggung.

Baekhyun dan Kai benar-benar bersenang-senang saat itu. Konser berakhir tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam. Semua orang mulai berhamburan keluar dari Nagoya Dome begitupun Kai dan Baekhyun.

Karena tak ingin sampai larut malam, Kai dan Baekhyun segera menuju ke halte trem. Sambil menunggu trem, Baekhyun dan Kai saling berdiam diri tanpa ada obrolan yang tercipta. Sementara itu Kai mulai terkantuk-kantuk.

Kedua mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah mobil yang terlihat aneh di sisi jalan tak jauh dari halte.

Mobil itu tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak. Lalu sang sopir turun dan membuka pintu belakang. Ia menarik tangan seoarng gadis dengan kasar hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk di aspal. Lalu sopir itu menyeret tubuh seorang pria yang tak sadarkan diri dan bergabung tergeletak di aspal dengan gadis tadi. Mobil itupun kembali melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Tolong!" teriak gadis itu sambil menaruh kepala sang pria di pahanya.

"Kai bangun Kai!!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Kai. Kai yang tadi tertunduk karena tidur langsung mengerjap linglung.

"Kita tolong mereka," bisik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis dan pria yang malang itu.

Baekhyun segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Kai menghampiri gadis malang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Hiks mereka kejam hiks," isakan gadis itu terdengar pilu di telinga Baekhyun dan Kai.

Gadis itu mendongak. Baekhyun dan Kai langsung menahan napas saat melihat wajahnya yang merah bercucuran air mata. Make up nya bahkan luntur.

Detik itu juga kaki Baekhyun yang gemetar langsung terduduk di hadapan gadis itu. Pelupuk mata Baekhyun pun tercipta genangan air yang beberapa detik lagi akan mengucur bebas ke pipinya.

"Aijou," lirih Baekhyun dengan nada gemetar.

"Aijou apa yang terjadi padamu!" Baekhyun membentak gadis itu. Gadis itu justru menangis lebih kencang dan menunduk takut.

Baekhyun membelai pipi adiknya lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata sang adik.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu!" suara Baekhyun merendah.

Melihat Baekhyun yang beremosi naik turun, Kai memilih untuk ikut terduduk di aspal.

"Kita tidak enak jadi bahan pemandangan orang lain. Lebih baik kita bawa mereka pulang," ujar Kai dengan nada tenang.

"Kai kau papah laki-laki ini. Biar aku yang menggendong Aijou," perintah Baekhyun. Kai mengangguk dan langsung melakukan tugasnya. Mereka pun kembali ke halte trem dengan Kai yang keberatan memapah laki-laki asing itu dan Baekhyun yang menggendong Aijou yang masih terisak.

Tak lama trem datang dan mereka berempat masuk ke dalamnya. Kai sempat jadi lirikan orang-orang jadi ia berkata, _"Sumimasen, temanku mabuk berat."_ Dan kemudian orang-orang menjadi masa bodoh.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yoshi ternyata belum pulang jadi Baekhyun menurunkan Aijou di teras. Sementara itu Baekhyun membantu Kai memapah laki-laki itu ke sofa ruang tengahnya. Lalu Aijou yang menutup pintu.

Kai langsung selonjoran di lantai dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku butuh air dingin astaga," keluh Kai dan Baekhyun langsung mengabulkannya.

"Aijou, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi," suara lembut Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan Aijou.

Baekhyun, Kai dan Aijou duduk melingkar di karpet ruang tengah.

"Aku dan sahabatku, Chanyeol, kami dirampok."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kai, keduanya membulatkan mata mereka.

"Kami dirampok oleh sopir uber kami saat kami hendak menuju hotel kami setelah menonton konser," lirih Aijou lagi membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Sialnya Baekhyun tak ingat plat nomor mobil keparat tadi.

"Barang kami diraib dan tak ada yang tersisa. Chanyeol dipukuli habis-habisan olehya saat sopir itu hendak mencoba menyentuhku dan itu membuatku takut hiks," Aijou menangis lagi.

Baekhyun segera merengkuh erat tubuh Aijou sambil ikutan terisak. Sementara itu Kai mengusap lembut punggung teman sepermainannya dulu bersama Baekhyun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kai pulang. Aijou sekarang tengah membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Dan Baekhyun membersihkan luka di wajah laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat Aijou itu.

Diam-diam Baekhyun merasakan gugup memperhatikan wajah penuh luka itu tertidur dengan damai. Wajahnya bahkan masih terlihat sangat tampan walaupun kulit wajahnya berdarah di beberapa titik.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Baekhyun mengusap lembut bibir laki-laki itu dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bekkyon, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seperti tersadar dari lamunan, Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Aijou yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri.

 _Sialan,pasti Aijou akan mengira yang tidak-tidak._

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

(*) _**Trem** merupakan kereta yang memiliki rel khusus di dalamkota_

 **Author's note :**

 **Bah _hiatus_ apaan hohoho~**

 **Jadi fanfic ini terbentuk setelah gue nonton I want to eat your pankreas lololol**

 **Terus dapet inspirasi buat bikin fanfic berlatar Jepang dan boom! Gue jadi gatel buat published ini draft danㅡ**

 **Semoga kalian suka~**

 **Oh ya, bagusnya ini dilanjut apa enggak?**


	2. ni

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ _Please do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekk_ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 2 ; ni**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Ada alasan kenapa Baekhyun memilih jalan untuk menjadi pribadi yang menyendiri dan tertutup. Padahal saat kecil Baekhyun terkenal hiperaktif dan supel.

Ini adalah sebuah rahasia besar yang bahkan Yoshi dan Kai pun tak tahu. Hanya Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang menjaga rahasia ini.

Baekhyun itu punya ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis atau biasa disebut dengan gay.

Baekhyun selalu gugup luar biasa saat bertatapan dengan laki-laki tampan dan parahnya ia bisa berkeringat banyak lalu kemudian pingsan. Dan itulah mengapa Baekhyun tidak ingin didekati maupun mendekati laki-laki.

Pengecualian untuk Kai dan ayahnya tentu saja. Entah mengapa Kai itu sudah seperti saudara bagi Baekhyun. Mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dan nyaman sejak kecil. Saat mereka bertatapan pun Baekhyun biasa saja. Tidak ada rasa membuncah atau jantung berdebar cepat seperti dengan laki-laki asing lain.

Kalau Baekhyun ingin menghindari laki-laki, mengapa tidak ia berteman dengan perempuan saja? Ah Baekhyun itu sedikit benci dengan perempuan.

Bagi Baekhyun, mereka itu cerewet, banyak mau dan sensitif. Sifat-sifat menjengkelkan itu melekat juga pada ibu dan adik perempuannya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun lebih memilih tinggal di Nagoya bersama ayahnya walau kehidupan mereka di Nagoya sederhana, tak seperti Aijou yang bergelimang harta oleh ayah barunya.

Setelah semalam Baekhyun kepergok memandangi wajah tampan yang terbaring di sofa ruang tengah oleh adiknya sendiri, Baekhyun memilih diam dan masuk ke kamar. Mengunci kamarnya dari dalam hingga membuat Aijou menggedor-gedor pintunya.

Lalu hari ini Baekhyun bangun saat pagi masih buta, awan masih gelap namun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima. Sudah menjadi jadwal rutin bahwa Baekhyun harus membantu sang ayah membuat es krim untuk dijual.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan handuk tersampir di pundak dan kaos yang ia genggam. Matanya menangkap bayangan dua orang di dapur. Semakin dekat Baekhyun melangkah, semakin jelas siapa gerangan yang ada di dapur pagi buta begini.

Ayahnya tengah membuat adonan es krim dengan laki-laki tampan sahabat adiknya itu. Baekhyun langsung meneguk ludah dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia belum siap melihat wajah tampan itu lagi dalam keadaannya yang sadar.

Baekhyun ingin kembali ke kamarnya namun ia juga harus mandi. Kebetulan kamar mandi ada di dapur.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun berjalan cepat lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras membuat dua orang yang sedang asik dengan adonan es krim pun terlonjak kaget.

"Astaga apa itu Bekkyon? Mengagetkan sekali!" Yoshi mengelus dada sambil memejamkan mata.

"Siapa itu Bekkyon, paman?"

"Aa, dia anak pertamaku. Namanya Bekkyon Nakata. Nama Korea nya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia anak yang cukup pemalu dan susah bergaul dengan orang asing," ujar Yoshi sambil ia mengaduk adonan es krimnya. Laki-laki tinggi yang disebelahnya pun mengangguk.

"Apakah dia yang menyelamatkanku dan Aijou semalam?" tanyanya lagi membuat Yoshi menangguk kecil.

"Daebak! Dia pasti anak yang sangat pemberani!"serunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub, Yoshi hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat anak perempuannya itu.

"Aa, Chanyeolㅡ" Perkataan Yoshi terputus ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Dua orang yang tengah berada di dapur lantas mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke objek yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk, lalu tubuhnya terbalut bokser hitam dan kaos kuning polos.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh dua pasang mata, Baekhyun melirik sinis. "Apa?" ketusnya.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa kok. Bekkyon apa kau hari ini ada jadwal bekerja?" tanya Yoshi yang berniat mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, aku akan langsung ke studio nanti sore setelah kelasku berakhir," ujar Baekhyun seraya ia berjalan menuju kulkas lalu meneguk air dari botol yang ada.

Dan segala aktivitas Baekhyun terekam jelas di kedua mata laki-laki yang berada di samping Yoshi. Yang masih mematung memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

"Ohayou Bekkyon!" seru laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih meneguk air. Sontak Baekhyun menyemburkan airnya hingga membasahi rambut laki-laki yang tengah membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Bekkyon, apa yang kau lakukan nak!" bentakan Yoshi terdengar dan membuat laki-laki yang tinggi kaget lalu ia menegakkan badannya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau juga orang Korea bukan? Jadi kau pasti bisa melafalkan namaku dengan baik. Omong-omong, senang bertemu denganmu pagi ini, Baekhyun," celoteh Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot dan ia mencengkeram botol minum itu dengan kuat. Sungguh jantungnya benar-benar tidak beres sama sekali saat bagaimana laki-laki tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu menatapnya dengan berbinar.

Sadar akan kecanggungan yang memenuhi atmosfir dapur, Yoshi berdeham dan berkata "Bekkyon, cepat bantu ayah." Dan dengan itu Yoshi melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiaman di depan kulkas.

Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan yang terjulur dan senyuman lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam dan kakinya yang bergetar hebat.

"Baekhyun?" Panggilan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari aksi mematungnya.

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun menaruh kasar botol tersebut ke dalam kulkas kembali dan berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerut kecewa di depan kulkas atas kecuekan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan yang masih setia terjulur ke depan.

Sesampainya di kamar, laki-laki mungil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke matras tidur hingga membuat punggungnya sedikit sakit.

Hawa di kamar Baekhyun jadi lebih dingin karena ia menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Biasanya Baekhyun lebih suka kipas angin karena tak menimbulkan hawa dingin.

Tapi untuk kali ini beda cerita, demi mendinginkan wajah merah padamnya, Baekhyun pun akhirnya menyalakan pendingin ruangan yang jarang terpakai.

Saat kedua mata sipitnya mengamati langit-langit kamar, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya berbunyi dan terbuka. Ada Aijou di ambang pintu dengan wajah bangun tidurnya.

"Bekkyon oppa, pinjami aku bajumu," ujarnya dengan nada otoriter.

"Aijou sayang, jangan panggil aku oppa di Jepang! Panggil aku onii-chan! Camkan itu!" seru Baekhyun sambil masih mengamati langit-langit kamar.

"Terserah," Aijou mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh. Tanpa persetujuan dari sang kakak, Aijou langsung membuka lemari Baekhyun. Sambil memilih baju kakaknya yang mana yang akan ia pakai, Aijou melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau menyalakan pendingin," ujar Aijou yang hanya dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Heh Bekkyon, aku pakai yang ini ya? Dan nanti siang aku dan Chanyeol akan ke kedainya Kai untuk semangkuk udon gratis. Mau bergabung?" Aijou berujar lagi dan kini atensi Baekhyun mulai beralih ke sang adik.

"Kau memanggilnya hanya Chanyeol? Ku pikir dia lebih tua darimu. Dan tidak, aku ada kelas siang ini hingga sore."

"Yah dia memang seumuranmu, tapi dia bukan oppa material, maka dari itu aku tak akan mau memanggilnya oppa hingga dunia berakhir sekalipun," Aijou mulai berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya sambil memperhatikan Aijou keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melirik ke jam di dinding dan sudah menunjukkan waktu setengah enam.

Ia mendesah sambil duduk di pinggiran matras tidur. Dengan langkah malas, Baekhyun akhirnya turun ke dapur untuk membantu ayahnya.

Di dapur pun hanya tinggal ayahnya yang masih memberi perisa ke beberapa es krimnya. Baekhyun menggaruk rambut belakangnya sambil mendekati ayahnya.

"Aku pikir aku akan menyuruh mereka berdua pulang hari ini," ucap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri bersandar menghadap ayahnya.

"Ku pikir Aijou baik-baik saja disini tapi entah untuk Chanyeol. Ku pikir juga sebaiknya kita mengirim mereka ke Korea secepatnya. Omong-omong aku hendak menghubungi Sunjin, tolong lanjutkan Bekkyon." Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung meneruskan aktivitas Yoshi tadi sementara Yoshi harus ke kamar untuk menelepon mantan istrinya.

Saat sedang asiknya Baekhyun menaruh es krim-es krim yang sudah diberi perisa ke wadah yang hendak dijual, suara ketukan pintu depan menginterupsinya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan aktivitasnya sejenak dan melenggang ke pintu depan. Saat pintunya terbuka, nampaklah Chanyeol dengan handuk yang disampirkan di pundak.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi melotot ketika Chanyeol menyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Oh hai Baekhyun! Aku mandi di rumah tetanggamu Kai Yamada itu dan sekaligus meminjam bajunya yang seukuran denganku. Dia sangat sangat baik dan fasih dalam berbahasa Korea. Whoah!"

 _Siapa yang peduli itu, bajingan!_

"Oh," singkatnya Baekhyun memberikan respon lalu ia memilih berbalik dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol mengekor di belakangnya sambil mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Bolehkah aku mencoba satu scoop rasa matcha?" suara berat yang tercipta dari pita suara Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Ambil saja sesukamu."

Chanyeol menggumam yes lalu ia segera mengambil cangkir untuk mengambil beberapa scoop es krim matcha buatan tangan Yoshi yang sangat menggugah seleranya.

"Hai brother! Sibuk sekali sih," Aijou tiba-tiba datang sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tambah cemberut.

"Ah ya, kau dan temanmu itu harus pulang hari ini! Aku akan memesankan tiket untukmu setelah selesai dengan tugasku membantu ayah," Baekhyun berujar membuat Aijou mengernyit bingung dan Chanyeol yang menghentikan memakan es krim matchanya.

"Heol aku tidak mau! Kau tahu? Si ayah tiri brengsek itu terus mengekangku di rumah, Ya Tuhan. Aku terjebak di rumah lama kesayanganku lagi saja sudah sangat bersyukur, pokoknya aku ingin disini dulu sampai bosan," Aijou berseru dengan nada tinggi membuat Baekhyun tambah kesal. Ia berbalik untuk menghadap ke adik satu-satunya itu.

"Kau pikir ayah punya uang banyak untuk menampungmu disini selama yang kau inginkan dengan tambahan orang asing ha? Cari pekerjaan jika kau ingin tinggal disini lebih lama! Jepang bukan tempat untuk orang pemalas sepertimu Nona Cha Sunhye," sarkas Baekhyun sambil ia mendorong pelan bahu adiknya.

"Oh! Jadi begini perlakuanmu kepada adik manismu setelah beberapa tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu?" Aijou bersuara tinggi lagi, membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk melewatkan perdebatan sengit di antara kakak beradik itu.

"Apa peduliku!" bentak Baekhyun lalu ia kembali memasukkan wadah-wadah es krim ke freezer besar.

"Kau oppa sialan! Mulai detik ini aku tak akan sudi memanggilmu oppa lagi!"

"Aku lebih suka dipanggil onii-chan untuk seorang adik pemalas sepertimu!"

"Hah onii-chan apanya?! Kau tak berhak ku sebut begitu karena kau sangat pelit!"

"Katakan itu pada bokong montokku dan aku tak peduli sama sekali!"

"Apa sih ribut-ribut!" bentak Yoshi yang datang dari kamarnya dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telingan kanan.

Lalu ketiga orang yang sedang berada dapur pun menoleh ke arah Yoshi. Baekhyun dan Aijou terengah-engah setelah perdebatan maut mereka, sementara Chanyeol kembali memakan es krim matchanya dengan tenang.

"Ayah bicara saja pada oppa sialan ini!" seru Aijou sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan nada marah. Lalu si bungsu itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan dapur, lalu terdengar bantingan pintu yang dapat ditebak itu pintu kamar lama Aijou.

Yoshi memijit pelipisnya lalu ia kembali ke kamar dan sempat berkata kepada Baekhyun, "Apapun salahnya, kau yang harus minta maaf, Bekkyon."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan berbalik hendak melangkah ke kamar, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Aku akan berbicara kepada Aijou dan tentang kepulangan kami ke Korea, tak apa jika aku dan Aijou harus mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat kami sendiri. Jujur saja, aku juga bosan di rumah harusㅡ" Chanyeol menggantungkan celotehannya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Haish anak itu!" Chanyeol menggeram sambil menaruh mangkuk es krimnya dengan kasar. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Aijou.

Chanyeol bernapas lega ketika pintunya tak terkunci dan Aijou duduk di matras tidur dengan kedua lutut menekuk dan ia menyembunyikan wajah diantaranya.

"Hei sistah," panggil Chanyeol sambil ia menghampiri Aijou dan duduk di pinggiran matras tidur Aijou.

Chanyeol memandang sendu bahu naik turun itu yang menandakan bahwa Aijou sedang menangis.

Semua orang mengenal Aijou sebagai gadis yang periang, cerewet dan semaunya saja. Tapi di balik semua itu, Aijou mudah menangis dan lemah. Kadang ketika Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumahnya di malam hari, sering ia mendapati Aijou menangis karena ayahnya melarangnya untuk banyak hal.

Melarangnya untuk berteman dengan kalangan terbawah, melarangnya untuk makan di restoran di bawah bintang lima, melarangnya untuk tampil casual walau di rumah dan masih banyak larangan-larangan lain yang mengekangnya.

"Heish sudahlah. Kau tak seharusnya begini. Makanya, lain kali kau harus menjaga kata-katamu ketika kau berbicara dengan kakakmu. Bagaimanapun juga dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu," tutur Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembut rambut Aijou.

"Hiks dari dulu Baekhyun oppa selalu ada di sampingku, selalu memberiku kenyamanan dan kesenangan, aku tak tahu kalau dia akan jadi perhitungan seperti itu," ujar Aijou dalam isakannya yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis ketika ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel oppa.

"Baekhyun pasti sangat mengenalmu bahwa kau anak yang manja. Dia hanya ingin mengajarimu bertahan hidup dengan mandiri disaat nanti kau sudah berpisah dengan orang tuamu."

Aijou mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah dan bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas. Ia terus menarik ingus dan mengusap air matanya.

"Chanyeola, sejak kapan kau jadi bijak begini hah?"

Mendengar penuturan Aijou, Chanyeol langsung memasang raut kesal. Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa dari zaman dahulu Aijou tidak akan pernah bisa diajak untuk berargumen serius.

"Renungkan itu dan minta maaf pada oppa mu sekarang!" pinta Chanyeol sambil ia menoyor kepala Aijou membuat Aijou terkekeh sambil menarik-narik ingus.

Setelah mencuci muka, Aijou pun hendak meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dengan mendatangi kamarnya.

Namun ketika Aijou membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, kamar laki-laki itu sepi dan semua barang tertata rapi.

"Ck, pasti dia sudah berangkat kuliah."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Ah rupanya kau disini, Baek." Itu adalah Minhyuk. Teman semata kuliah Baekhyun yang pantang menyerah mendekati Baekhyun sejak semester kedua.

Dia dari Korea omong-omong. Minhyuk terkenal supel dan ramah, toh dia juga anggota organisasi kemahasiswaan sehingga orang-orang pasti mengenalnya.

Yang jadi masalah adalah, Minhyuk itu jika dari dekat nampak begitu tampan. Ketika Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu dengan Minhyuk, Baekhyun langsung berkeringat banyak dan gemetar. Sejak itu Baekhyun menjaga jarak dengan Minhyuk dan bersikap cuek.

"Wah kau bawa bento?" Minhyuk bersuara lagi, membuat Baekhyun tak fokus memakan bekalnya sebelum kelas keduanya dimulai.

"Um bisakah kau jaga jarak denganku? Aku sedikit risih," lirih Baekhyun tanpa mau menatap Minhyuk.

"Hahaha Baekhyun kau itu lucu sekali ya. Sudah sebanyak lima puluh kali kau mengucapkan itu untuk mengusirku tapi yah sayangnya tidak mempan."

Bagus, lima menit lagi kelas kedua Baekhyun dimulai, untung mata kuliah kali ini ia beda kelas dengan Minhyuk. Dengan begini kan Baekhyun jadi punya alasan untuk kabur.

"Maaf tapi kelasku sebentar lagi dimulai," ujar Baekhyun.

Ia segera merapikan bentonya dan menyampirkan tas ranselnya di salah satu pundak. Baekhyun berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa mau menengok ke belakang dan berharap bahwa Minyuk tak mengejarnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya bernapas lega karena laki-laki itu tak mengejarnya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelas kedua.

Sementara itu keadaan di kedai udon Kai sedikit kacau. Aijou dan Chanyeol benar-benar datang demi semangkuk udon gratis. Alih-alih mendapat semangkuk udon gratis, keduanya malah kena semprot oleh Kai.

"Jika kalian ingin udon gratis maka kalian harus menjadi jasa cuci piring sehari penuh disini," cerocos Kai sambil ia meracik semangkuk udon untuk pelanggan.

"Ayolah Kai kau ini tidak asik. Kita sudah lama sekali tak bertemu dan kau sekarang bersikap galak seperti ini. Apa kau punya pacar ya?" Aijou berceloteh sambil menarik-narik celemek Kai.

"Apa hubungannya dengan pacar sih!"

"Chanyeola, bujuk dia!"

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya ketika lagi-lagi ia melihat Aijou berdebat dengan orang lain setelah mulut berbisa gadis itu melukai hati Baekhyun tadi.

Namun diam-diam Kai tersenyum miring tipis. Ia hanya ingin mengerjai dua orang Korea itu.

"Baiklah baiklah jangan membuat celemekku berantakan kau dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Kai dengan nada tingginya membuat perhatian pelanggan mengarah ke arahnya.

"Yume-san, udon tuna spesial dua mangkuk," perintah Kai kepada salah satu karyawannya.

"Ayee Kai kau memang terbaik!" teriak Aijou yang kemudian Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut gadis itu.

"Kalian ikutlah denganku!"

Kai berjalan memimpin dengan Aijou dan Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakang. Rupanya Kai mengajak mereka ke rooftop kedai. Ada satu set meja dan empat kursi serta tanaman menjalar seperti tomat, lalu ada juga tanaman hias.

"Heol! Apa-apaan ini Yamada! Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan tempat sebagus ini kepadaku dulu!"

Kai dan Chanyeol langsung melirik satu sama lain dengan perasaan kesal ketika Aijou mulai mengoceh.

"Baiklah. Aku mendapat sebuah tugas dari Bekkyon. Kalian berdua bilang ingin menetap sementara disini sampai uang kalian terkumpul untuk kembali ke Korea kan?"

Chanyeol dan Aijou mengangguk semangat.

"Kau, mulai besok akan jadi kasir di kedaiku satu hari penuh hingga hari-hari sesudahnya yang masih ingin kau jalani," ujar Kai sambil menunjuk ke arah Aijou.

"Aku?" Aijou mengarahkan telunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri dengan raut kaget.

Daripada menanggapi Aijou yang sok jadi lemot tiba-tiba, Kai pun beralih kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa bekerja di kedai es krim Paman Nakata."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar ketika ia diperintah oleh Kai untuk membantu ayah Baekhyun mengelola kedai es krimnya.

"Baiklah semua sudah jelas dan tak ada penolakan. Sebaiknya kita segera turun. Aku akan mengantar makan siang untuk Bekkyon yang tiba-tiba minta dibuatkan udon," Kai berujar sambil kembali melangkah meninggalkan rooftop yang diikuti oleh Aijou dan Chanyeol.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya," Aijou angkat bicara namun segera mendapatkan pelototan dari Kai.

"Chanyeol hyung, setelah kau makan udon, kau bisa langsung membantu Paman Nakata di kedainya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Baiklah beberapa menit ke depan kehidupannya akan berubah.

Chanyeol yang biasanya meminta apapun segera didapatkan olehnya, kini ia harus bekerja penuh peluh sebagai pedagang es krim demi sebuah tiket pulang ke Korea.

Tapi toh Chanyeol justru menyukai tantangan hidup. Karena jujur, Chanyeol bosan jadi anak yang terus dimanja.

Ketika ia pertama kali mendengar cerita dari Yoshi tentang Baekhyun yang mandiri dan penuh kerja keras, Chanyeol jadi penasaran untuk mencoba dunia Baekhyun.

Tapi satu yang membuat Chanyeol begitu heran, wajah cantik Baekhyun selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Dan sejak ia singgah di rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia mulai menyimpang.

Balik lagi ke sifat penyuka tantangannya, Chanyeol jadi bertekad untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun agar terbuka kepadanya.

"Chanyeol hyung, bisakah kau antar makan siang untuk Bekkyon ke studionya?" suara Kai membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku buta arah disini."

Kai menepuk jidatnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu tapi kau pulang dengan Bekkyon ya. Aku ada urusan super penting sekarang."

Satu hal baru yang sudah Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun yaitu pekerjaannya. Chanyeol jadi tak sabar melihat Baekhyun bekerja yang entah bekerja apa.

 **ㅡ ㅡ** **ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedー_**

 **Author's notes :**

 **nah disini gue udah mulai buat karakter Chanyeol itu jadi orang yang periang dan punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.**

 **Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol manggil Aijou pake nama Jepangnya, karena Aijou ini OC yang gue buat dia bener-bener cewe ngeselin dalam hal keras kepala terus Aijou kek anak hits Korea gitu kan bapak barunya CEO tuh, Aijou cuma suka dipanggil nama Jepangnya sama orang-orang yang bener-bener dia ijinin. Salah satunya Chanyeol.**

 **Jadi gitu sih.** **Semoga kalian ga bosen** ~


	3. san

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ _Please do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekk_ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 3 ; san**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Mobil Kai baru saja melaju meninggalkan Chanyeol di depan sebuah gedung studio bernama Diamond Crystal Studio. Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya, Chanyeol disambut dengan berbagai macam poster anime yang diproduksi oleh studio tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

 _Wah, apa Baekhyun itu semacam mangaka atau animator atau apa ya?_

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya pada meja resepsionis. Untung saja Chanyeol lancar berbahasa Jepang, di kampusnya Chanyeol sengaja mengambil mata kuliah Bahasa Jepang karena memang ia suka sekali dengan manga One Piece.

"Konnichiwa. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Bekkyon-san?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aa, apa sudah membuat janji?"

 _Janji? Memang sepenting apa kedudukan Baekhyun di studio ini?_

"Aku saudaranya dan aku ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Bekkyon sendiri yang memintaku kemari," Chanyeol sedikit berdusta tentang saudara daripada ia harus diusir karena ketahuan belum membuat janji.

"Aa begitu. Bekkyon-san sedang di dalam ruang _dubbing_ di lantai tiga."

"Baiklah terima kasih," dengan itu Chanyeol melangkah menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai tiga.

Sesampainya di lantai tiga, Chanyeol langsung disambut dengan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup yang diatasnya bertuliskan ruang _dubbing_ , Chanyeol langsung mengetuk pintu itu.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Chanyeol pun membuka pelan-pelan pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam dengan mengendap-endap seperti penyusup lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menganga. Di depannya ada sebuah pembatas kaca yang tengahnya adalah pintu lalu ruangan di balik kaca sana itu seperti ruangan dapur rekaman lagu. Dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri disana dengan seorang perempuan dan membicarakan hal yang serius.

Chanyeol langsung menegang dan berkeringat dingin ketika Baekhyun menatapnya kaget, begitu juga dengan perempuan disampingnya. Ah Chanyeol jadi merasa kurang ajar telah masuk ke suatu ruangan seenaknya.

Baekhyun bergegas menyusulnya lalu menariknya keluar ruangan. Tatapan tajam Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertunduk memandangi rantang milik Kai yang berisi udon yang masih panas.

"Apa hidup di Seoul itu tidak mengajarkanmu menjadi sopan dan bertingkah seenaknya saja?" seru Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi oleh sang ibu.

"Aku kan sudah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya."

"Kau pikir ini seperti rumah tetanggamu dimana kau bisa mengetuk pintu seenaknya saat bertamu? Hah? Apa mata bulatmu itu tak dapat melihat tulisan on air dengan warna hijau menyala disitu hah?" Baekhyun ngos-ngosan saat membentak Chanyeol. Namun yang dibentak itu malah memandangi wajah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Apa?!"

"Kau manis sekali saat marah."

 **Plak**

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Chanyeol meringis pelan merasakan hawa panas menjalar di pipi kanannya akibat tamparan dari Baekhyun. Namun, tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pipinya merona. Warna merah itu sangat kontras dengan warna kulit pipinya yang putih mulus.

Tak kuasa menghadapi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil paksa rantang milik Kai lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kembali tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun.

"Yah! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol hendak masuk mengikuti Baekhyun namun ujung hidungnya terbentur pintu ruangan yang baru saja ditutup kasar. Oh tak lupa pintunya terkunci sekarang.

Chanyeol mengumpat kecil. Ia tak tahu harus apa sementara Kai menyuruhnya pulang bersama Baekhyun menaiki trem. Chanyeol benar-benar buta arah.

Mata bulatnya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah poster anime di deret dinding bertuliskan 'coming soon'. Ada sebuah poster anime dengan cover bunga sakura dan sepasang remaja sekolah namun bukan itu yang mejadi objek fokusnya. Melainkan nama-nama orang yang ditulis dalam huruf Jepang di bagian bawahnya.

Salah satunya nama Baekhyun. Tertulis Bekkyon Nakata dengan paduan huruf kanji dan hiragana disana.

Chanyeol beralih menatap judul poster itu. Kimi no Suizo wo Tabetai.

Mata bulatnya melotot ketika ia sadar akan sesuatu. Chanyeol tak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu betul apa artinya nama Baekhyun disematkan dalam poster itu.

"Jadi, kau seorang dubber?" gumam Chanyeol sambil masih menelisik poster yang ada di hadapannya. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan raut berpikir.

"Wah, kau benar-benar unpredictable, Bekkyon-san."

 **e)(o**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Chanyeol bahkan sudah tertidur di salah satu kursi tunggu yang disediakan di luar ruangan _dubbing_. Wajahnya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam damai dan mulut yang membuka sedikit. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. Membuat siapapun akan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Chanyeol tertidur di kursi itu.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan _dubbing_. Ia memutar bola matanya ketika melihat aksi konyol Chanyeol itu tidur di tempat umum. Ia hendak menghampiri namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah sms dari ayahnya.

 ** _Bekkyon, apa Chanyeol bersamamu? Kalau iya, cepatlah pulang. Ayah dan Aijou menunggu kalian untuk makan malam bersama._**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak makan malam bersama keluarganya secara utuh ya walaupun ibunya tak ikut sih. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mencabut sehelai rambut Chanyeol hingga laki-laki yang masih tertidur itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ya ampun astaga," umpatnya sambil mengelus-elus dada.

"Kita pulang," ujar Baekhyun dengan jelas, padat, dan mudah dimengerti.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Berjalan santai dengan pancaran hawa dingin dari dirinya. Orang-orang yang menyapa hanya ia balas dengan anggukan. Namun di balik hanya anggukan itu, orang-orang tau seberapa besar kebaikan dan jasa Baekhyun.

"Hey pendek ini sakit tahu!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun tiba-tiba hingga membuat Baekhyun terhuyung menghadap ke dadanya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol, lalu "Lepaskan sialan!" Baekhyun mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol namun tak bisa. Tenaga yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk menahannya begitu kuat. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan telapak tangannya basah karena keringat dingin dan detak jantung yang bergerak tak normal sekarang.

"Mulai sekarang tidak boleh ada yang namanya jalan depan belakang. Kita harus jalan bersama-sama," dan dengan itu Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun paksa sehingga mereka berjalan berdampingan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seluruh pegawai studio disana memperhatikan mereka penuh tanda tanya. Selamat Bekkyon Nakata, besok kau akan masuk headline news!

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki trem tanpa ada sepatah obrolan. Baekhyun sibuk mendengarkan playlist Coldplay favoritnya sementara Chanyeol berpangku tangan memandangi pemandangan malam kota Nagoya. Daun-daun mulai berguguran. Mungkin minggu depan sudah masuk musim gugur.

Trem yang mereka naiki berhenti di ujung komplek perumahan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi mereka berjalan dalam diam. Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana sambil bersenandung sementara Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk menatap jalan yang ia lewati.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Baekhyun seperti biasa ketika ia memasuki rumah.

Lalu tak lama, "Aku pulang!"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal ketika Chanyeol menirukan kebiasaannya. Ya Tuhan itu benar-benar membuat telinga Baekhyun gatal.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke meja makan. Ayah serta adik perempuannya tengah duduk menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun dan mungkin juga Chanyeol.

Makanan sudah tersaji dengan rapi. Ada nasi lalu miso sup dan tempura buatan ayahnya. Baekhyun diam-diam membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga, aku sangat lapar tau!" gerutu Aijou dengan bahasa Koreanya dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari siapapun, ia langsung mengambil porsi makan malamnya.

Baekhyun pun segera duduk di kursinya disusul dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berganti kaos dan celana panjang milik Kai.

 **e)(o**

Malam sudah begitu larut. Sebagian besar penduduk mungkin sudah mengarungi mimpi mereka, Namun Baekhyun kini masih setia duduk manis di halaman belakang rumahnya sambil memandangi langit mendung. Mata sipitnya menyayu dan pelupuknya mulai tercipta setitik air.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari belakang. Mata bulat Chanyeol bergerak penasaran menelusuri setiap inci pergerakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika ia mendengar sebuah isakan. Dilihatnya bahu Baekhyun yang gemetar. Baekhyun menyeka pipinya dengan kasar dan beberapa kali menarik ingus. Chanyeol pun berjalan pelan-pelan lalu duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terlonjak kaget namun setelahnya ia hanya menganggap Chanyeol seperti angin lalu.

"Ekhem, aku punya bahu kosong omong-omong," celetuk Chanyeol namun Baekhyun masih tak menggubrisnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun jangan sok kuat!" Chanyeol menggeram sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke depan persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Kenapaㅡkenyataan bisa semenyakitkan ini?" Chanyeol langsung menoleh antusias ketika Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

"Hm? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tepatnya itu satu tahun setelah perceraian orang tuaku. Saat dimana aku begitu gila akan semua ujian sekolah pada tahun terakhir. Aku mengetahui hal besar dan langsung meluruhkan segala pikiranku. Aku tidak lulus untuk tahun terakhirku dan aku terpaksa mengulang. Tahun terakhir tunggakan yang terasa begitu menyebalkan ketika seniormu bahkan membullymu habis-habisan. Apa yang lebih baik dari itu?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap langit lalu menunduk lalu mendongak lagi hingga terjadi tiga kali. Lalu laki-laki mungil itu mengeraskan isakannya sambil meremas kuat rambutnya seperti orang yang menahan rasa yang begitu sakit.

"Baekhyun jangan sakiti dirimu!" Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri namun gerakan Baekhyun terlalu brutal hingga tubuh Chanyeol bahkan terhempas ke lantai kayu yang di dudukinya.

"Arghh!" Baekhyun mengerang hebat dan wajahnya memerah padam.

"Baekhyun berhenti!"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengumpulkan segala nyalinya. Ia langsung mengurung tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Sa-sakit. Aku-aku ingin mati saja," lirih Baekhyun dengan jambakannya yang mulai mengendur di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menumpukkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya ikutan berair sambil mendongak menatap langit.

"Baekhyunie.." lirih Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Setelah Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun ternyata tertidur dan tubuhnya panas. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya piggy back menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menidurkan Baekhyun di atas matras tidur. Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun hingga ke lehernya. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil sebaskom air dan sapu tangan untuk mengkompres dahi Baekhyun yang panas. Cahnyeol juga menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Setelah semuanya beres dan Baekhyun nampak damai dalam tidurnya, terbukti dengan nafas Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak teratur, Chanyeol duduk bersandar di tembok sambil menghela napas panjang. Dan entah kenapa semakin lama ia memperhatikan sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur, Chanyeol juga mengantuk dan tidur dengan posisi duduk serta tubuhnya yang penuh keringat karena tak sanggup beradaptasi dengan suhu hangat kamar Baekhyun yang ia buat demi menyamankan Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

 **to be continuedㅡ**


	4. yon

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ _Please do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekk_ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 4 ; yon**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika bunyi alarm mendera pendengarannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata lalu merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Dan reflek Baekhyun memegang sisian kepalanya sambil meringis. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia menyadari ada sebuah benda yang menempel di dahinya. Di ambilnya benda itu Baekhyun kembali mengernyit.

 _Kompres?_

Dan tiba-tiba mata sipitnya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah tidur meringkuk di atas lantai dengan damai. Baekhyun langsung meneguk ludahnya ketika ia sadar siapa yang tertidur di lantai kamarnya itu.

Seingat Baekhyun semalam ia bertindak gila lagi seperti biasanya namun tiba-tiba ia seperti merasa jatuh di awan dan benar-benar merasakan kedamaian dari segala masalah yang mendera hidupnya. Baekhyun diam-diam menginginkan untuk tidur lagi daripada harus membuka mata dan terus menahan sakit

Baekhyun segera mengirimi pesan kepada dosennya bahwa ia akan libur kuliah karena sakit dan juga mengirimi voicenotes kepada Luhan, direktur utama Diamond Crystal Studio yang merupakan sahabat dekat Baekhyun, dengan alasan sakit juga Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan dubbing hari ini.

Baekhyun meilirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya terlihat setengah. Karena pusingnya masih terasa, Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Chanyeol. Membangunkan sosok itu dengan lembut dan Chanyeol langsung mengucek-ucek matanya lucu.

"Ba-Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun? Aa, sudah baikan rasanya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol datang secara beruntun menbuat kepala Baekhyun tambah pening.

"Ya terima kasih dan kau bisa kembali tidur di kamarmu."

"Tidak."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Mata sayunya menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini sampai kau sembuh."

Baekhyun terkekeh lemah. Ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk rebahan di matras lalu ia berpaling menatap Chanyeol.

"Hah konyol. Aku bisa semuanya sendiri. Pergilah! Tak ada gunanya mengurusku." Chanyeol tersentak oleh ucapan dingin Baekhyun. Sebelum Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut lagi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka. Nampak Yoshi dengan nampan di kedua tangannya dan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibir.

"Ohayou anak-anak!" sapa Yoshi sambil memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Ia lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping matras tidur Baekhyun.

"Nah, Chanyeol-san, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami? Pula Aijou ingin berbicara denganmu. Ia ada di kamarnya," pinta Yoshi dengan nada lembutnya.

"Hai(*)," ujar Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Yoshi lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Lalu tinggalah Yoshi yang sedang menatap Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapan pagi buatannya. Hanya roti isi dan teh hijau hangat. Lalu Baekhyun meminum obatnya.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua semalam."

Baekhyun mengerjap sambil menjauhkan cangkir yang ia minum. Ia menatap kosong ke dalam cairan berwarna hijau di cangkir tersebut.

"Bekkyon, jangan seperti ini terus ayah mohon. Ayah melihat kau begitu damai dalam pelukannya. Ayah melihat kau bergetar menceritakan semua hal buruk itu pelan-pelan. Ayah yakin kau butuh Chanyeol untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Maaf karena ayah bukan ayah yang baik untukmu, Bekkyon."

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya lalu mrmeluk sang ayah dengan erat. Sementara ayahnya mengelus punggung Baekhyun sayang. "Kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia ini." Yoshi tersenyum tipis.

"Bekkyon, kali ini jujurlah pada ayah. Ayah tahu kau membenci wanita, apakah dengan itu kau menyimpangkan orientasi seksualmu juga?"

Detak jantung Baekhyun berdebar cepat dalam pelukan Yoshi. Dan hanya dengan itu Yoshi tahu apa jawaban dari anaknya. Yoshi tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap tengkuk Baekhyun lembut.

"Ma-maaf ayah. Maafkan Bekkyon," ujar Baekhyun gemetar.

"Ayah maklumi hal itu. Ayah akan mendukung apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia dan melupakan semua hal buruk yang sudah terjadi."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Nah karena keadaanmu kurang baik, hari ini ayah akan menutup kedai. Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan ke Higashiyama Zoo? Kita sudah lama tak berlibur bersama."

 **ㅡ**

"Ayolah Chanyeol bicaralah pada si tua bangka itu," rengekan Aijou membuat Chanyeol sebal. Aijou menaruh paksa ponsel Yoshi ke tangan Chanyeol.

"Mereka perlu tahu kabar kita."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu dengan setengah hati ia mendial sebuah nomor. Nomor ayah tiri Aijou di Korea Selatan sana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ah Heechul-ssi."

Chanyeol menghidupkan mode loudspeaker.

"Anu, ini Chanyeol, Paman Cha."

"Oh Chanyeol-ssi! Bagaimana keadaan kalian disana? Kalian harus pulang secepatnya. Bagaimana dengan kuliah kalian huh?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayah tiri Aijou membuat Chanyeol memijat keningnya, merasa pusing.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin ayah untuk menetap disini selama yang aku mau. Lagipula aku dan Aijou bekerja untuk kehidupan kami disini. Ayahku bilang itu hal bagus untuk kemandirian kami, Paman."

"Yah tentu tentu. Aku bisa saja membiarkan Sunhye disana semau dia asalkan Tuan Park menanam saham kepadaku sebesar 20%. Bagaimana hm, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dan Aijou pun saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah Paman akan aku coba bicara dengan ayah."

Panggilan diakhiri Chanyeol. Aijou langsung memukul-mukul matras tidurnya dan mengerang.

"Dasar si brengsek itu! Selalu saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu marah merutuki ayah tirinya. Namun ia tiba-tiba terigat sesuatu untuk ditanyakan.

"Eung Aijou, apa kau tahu sesuatu dengan masa lalu oppa mu?" Aijou mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa? Ah jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan Baekhyun oppa ya? Wah, aku tak akan membiarkan orang gay sepertimu menyentuh sedikitpun oppa ku yang polos itu."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Ia memukul pelan kepala Aijou hingga gadis itu mengaduh dibuat-buat.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku hanya bertanya memangnya tidak boleh?" Aijou mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali menatap matras tidurnya yang berantakan.

Perhatian keduanya terinterupsi ketika pintu kamar Aijou terbuka. Nampak Baekhyun dnegan wajah yang tak bersahabatnya itu.

"Apa kalian ingin ikut ke Higashiyama Zoo bersamaku dan ayah?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Aijou langsung memekik senang sementara Chanyeol diam-diam senang ketika akhirnya ia punya waktu lebih banyak dengan baekhyun.

 **ㅡ**

Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampak antusias mengamati gajah-gajah dari luar kandang yang dibatasi baja kokoh. Ia berhenti tepat di samping Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu bahwa gajah dapat membuat mahluk sedingin Baekhyun tersenyum," ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun melunturkan senyumannya. Ia kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

"Jadi, diantara banyak hewan disini, kenapa kau paling suka dengan gajah?" tanya Chanyeol mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Gajah adalah binatang kesukaanku sejak kecil. Menyukai sesuatu terkadang tak butuh alasan, Park."

"Yah! Kau baru saja memanggil namaku." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi sambil ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk. Lalu ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah gajah-gajah yang diamati Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Banyak orang mengatakan aku bayi gajah karena telinga lebarku ini." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kebetulan juga menatapnya datar.

"Jadi, kau tak perlu memelihara gajah dan anggap saja aku ini gajah. Maka kau akan tersenyum setiap hari." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lagi.

"Berhenti mendekatiku."

Senyuman Chanyeol luntur. Kedua mata berbeda ukuran itu saling menatap lekat-lekat.

"Berhenti mendekatiku. Aku sangat risih dengan itu."

Dengan itu Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membeku di tempat sambil memperhatikan kaki mungil Baekhyun berjalan menjauh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sesulit itu, Baekhyun?" monolog Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dengan langkah gontai ia pergi menyusul Yoshi dan Aijou yang tengah makan di foodcourt.

Sesampainya di foodcourt, Baekhyun ternyata ada disana. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terhenyak ketika Baekhyun tertawa ketika Aijou melontarkan sebuah lelucon yang tak dapat ia mengerti. Chanyeol mengintip dari jauh kegiatan keluarga kecil itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia menyayangkan kenapa bisa keluarga Byun yang bahagia itu harus mengalami keretakan. Selama ini, Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Aijou tertawa selepas itu selain bersamanya.

"Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka."

 **ㅡ** **ㅡ ㅡ**

 _ **to be continuedㅡ**_

 **Author's note :**

 **Hai(*) : Dalam bahasa Jepang, _Hai_ artinya iya, baik, atau baiklah. Jadi ini bukan kata sapaan.**


	5. go

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ _Please do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekk_ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 5 ; go**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Le-lepaskan akuh!" Baekhyun merintih, kehabisan energi untuk sekedar menampar sosok bajingan yang tengah menindihnya.

Tangan serta kedua kakinya diikat. Sweaternya tersingkap hingga sebatas dada. Celana jeans beserta dalamannya telah berakhir tragis di lantai. Kakinya dipaksa terbuka lebar.

"To-tolong," rintihan Baekhyun terdengar kembali. Sosok yang kini tengah mengerjai tubuhnya pun geram lalu menampar pipi Baekhyun hingga menoleh ke samping. Bertabrakan dengan matras yang ditiduri Baekhyun.

"Sial! Lubangmu begitu ketat, anak kutu buku!"

Minhyuk, bajingan yang mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun, menggeram nikmat sambil menggerakan pinggulnya. Menusuk dalam hingga membentur titik sensitif Baekhyun. Sesekali Minhyuk membenarkan kamera yang tengah merekam adegan pemerkosaan gilanya kepada Baekhyun di ruang peralatan olahraga.

"Argh fuck, Baekhyun!" Minhyuk melolong nikmat ketika mencapai pelepasannya. Cairannya menyembur di atas perut rata Baekhyun.

Minhyuk segera memakai kembali celananya. Tak lupa membelai lembut bagian vital Baekhyun yang masih memerah akibat pelepasan beberapa detik yang lalu. "Terima kasih manis untuk siang yang indah ini. Terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku memenangkan pertaruhan ini." Minhyuk terkekeh mengejek lalu ia melepas semua tali yang yang mengikat Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Sepeninggal sang pemerkosa, Baekhyun terisak kencang. Ia meluruskan kedua kakinya hati-hati dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian bawahnya dan pegal yang mendera sekujur tubuh.

Baekhyun masih menangis sambil membenarkan penampilannya dan keluar dari ruangan laknat itu dengan langkah tertatih.

ㅡ ㅡ

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Keadaan rumah sepi. Ia baru ingat bahwa adiknya dan Chanyeol bekerja membantu ayahnya dan Kai.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Baekhyun menuju ke dapur untuk minum. Suaranya terasa begitu serak dan tenggorokannya sakit setelah digunakan bermenit-menit untuk berteriak sia-sia.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun segera berbalik. Mata sipitnya membelalak sempurna ketika ia melihat Chanyeol di ambang pintu penghubung dapur dan ruang tengah.

"Ka-kau nampak kacau. Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bergerak maju perlahan mendekati Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol, membuatnya mengingat kembali wajah bajingan yang merusaknya tadi siang. Trauma itu kembali menamparnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, hiperventilasinya kambuh. Gelas yang dipegang Baekhyun meluncur ke tanah dengan bebas dan pecah.

"Baekhyun!" teriakan Chanyeol masih terdengar seiring dengan matanya yang memberat dan nafasnya yang kian tercekat. Serta dadanya yang terasa terhimpit.

"Sial! Bertahanlah, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengumpat sambil mengobrak-abrik isi dapur mencari sebuah kantong kertas. Chanyeol pernah belajar tentang P3K saat di sekolah menengah sehingga ia tahu tentang hal ini.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari, Chanyeol segera bersimpuh di dekat Baekhyun yang merosotkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kulkas. Chanyeol meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di pahanya dan menutup hidung serta mulut Baekhyun dengan ujung kantong kertas.

Chanyeol mulai menginstruksikan Baekhyun untuk bernafas pelan-pelan, Baekhyun untungnya dapat mengerti walau tingkat kesadarannya hampir menipis. Baekhyun mencontoh instruksi Chanyeol, hingga kantong kertas itu kembang kempis. Dan pernafasannya mulai normal.

Namun pening mendera luar biasa. Wajah Baekhyun semakin pucat. Setelah membuang kantong kertas itu sembarangan di lantai, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar Baekhyun.

Direbahkannya tubuh lemas itu di matras tidur. Tak lupa Chanyeol menyalakan pendingin. Chanyeol melepas kaos kaki serta meloloskan sweater Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak kepanasan dan rileks dalam tidurnya.

Ketika sweater itu lepas dari tubuh Baekhyun, nafas Chanyeol tercekat. Ada tanda merah di bagian dada, perut serta leher Baekhyun. Ada beberapa luka goresan dan bekas telapak tangan juga. Beberapa ada yang mulai membiru. Dan Chanyeol tak sebodoh itu untuk tahu apa tanda tersebut.

Dengan meneguk ludahnya gugup, Chanyeol melepas jeans yang dipakai Baekhyun. Nafasnya tercekat lagi ketika bagian dalam jeans hitam itu terdepat cairan putih yang mulai mengering.

Lalu Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk membuka dalaman Baekhyun, dan tubuhnya langsung limbung ke lantai. Ada bekas darah yang mengalir di paha dalam Baekhyun yang mulai mengering.

Melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun yang tak terbalut sehelai benang bukannya membuat ia bergairah, malah membuat dadanya sakit. Chanyeol buru-buru menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan pergi ke apotik untuk membeli beberapa salep serta obat.

ㅡ ㅡ

Obsidian sipit itu mengerjap pelan. Pandangannya yang masih buram dipaksa untuk melihat jelas keadaan sekitar. Setelah begitu jelas, matanya membola. Bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan terpaan pendingin ruangan.

Lalu dilihatnya ia terbalut selimut tebal dan piyama tidurnya semalam. Baekhyun hendak mendudukkan diri tapi bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit.

Tangan lentik itu meraba sekitaran lehernya. Dirasakan lehernya sedikit lengket di beberapa bagian. Baekhyun membau untuk meyakinkan. Ternyata itu salep.

Kepalanya masih lumayan berdenyut pening namun tak sepening tadi. Ia ingat bahwa Chanyeol ternyata berada di rumah dan bukannya bekerja di kedai ayahnya. Namun dirasakan bahwa rumah sekarang begitu sepi.

"Oh sial!" umpatnya pelan. Baekhyun baru teringat. Jika hanya ada ia dan Chanyeol di rumah, berarti Chanyeol lah yang menggantikan pakaiannya. Pasti Chanyeol melihat semua jejak menjijikan itu.

Panjang umurlah seseorang yang tengah dilamunkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar?" ujar Chanyeol sambil mendekat ke sisian Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit? Aku baru saja ke kedai Kai untuk meminta nasi udon. Kau harus makan untuk meminum obatmu."

Baekhyun mencoba duduk namun tenaganya tak sekuat yang ia kira. Akhirnya ia duduk dibantu oleh Chanyeol dan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya yang diberi bantal.

"Kau harus makan, oke? Nah, buka mulutmu. Aaaㅡ"

Baekhyun kali ini mencoba menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima sesuap nasi udon hangat dan mengunyahnya pelan. Melihat Baekhyun yang menurut, Chanyeol pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mengetahuinya kan?" suara parau Baekhyun terdengar. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dari kegiatannya membuka bungkus obat.

Chanyeol pikir ia tak akan menanyakan apapun. Ia akan menghargai privasi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin, akan ada saat dimana Baekhyun tak kuat berdiri sendiri dan memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya perlu menjaganya dari dekat.

"Aku kenyang. Aku ingin mandi untuk membersihkan semua bekas menjijikan itu." Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku sudah membersihkan semuanya dan mengobatinya. Maaf karena aku menyentuh bagian terlarangmu. Tapi bagian itu sangat buruk sehingga aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengobatinya." Penuturan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun duduk kembali. Baekhyun bungkam. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol melihat segala bagian privasinya dan bahkan menyentuhnya. Baekhyun merinding hanya untuk membayangkannya.

"Sekarang lanjut makannya ya?" Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menurut kepada pengasuhnya. Sungguh, tubuhnya serasa dipukuli banyak kali dan rasanya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Ia tak punya energi untuk sekedar mengusir Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

"Di-dingin. Bisakah kau mematikan pendinginnya?" Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut.

"Tentu."

Sambil mematikan pendingin ruangan, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

 _Baekhyun itu, menjual diri atau diperkosa?_

Setelah mematikan pendingin, Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun terlelap dengan bersandar. Dan baiknya Baekhyun sudah meminum obatnya walau nasi udonnya hanya dilahap setengah.

Chanyeol segera membereskan semuanya. Lalu merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan benar di atas matras dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas wastafel dan bergegas untuk membukakan pintu.

Nampak sepasang laki-laki dengan tinggi hampir sama di hadapan Chanyeol. Namun laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek berwajah cantik dan ramah dibandingkan laki-laki yang disebelahnya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kau pasti Chanyeol kan? Ah perkenalkan, aku Luhan. Aku direktur utama studio tempat Bekkyon bekerja sekaligus teman dekatnya. Kupikir dia sudah pulang kuliah. Boleh kami menemuinya?" Laki-laki yang berwajah cantik itu menjulurkan tangannya ramah. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk dan berikutnya mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

Setelah membuat teh hijau, Chanyeol kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemani keduanya.

"Uhh, dimana Bekkyon?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Di-dia sedang beristirahat." Chanyeol tergagap dan rasanya sulit baginya untuk berdusta.

"Apa dia sakit parah? Sudah tiga hari ia tak ke studio."

Namun bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol seakan mendapat wangsit bagus.

"Kau bilang kau adalah teman dekat Bekkyon bukan?" Luhan mengangguk lalu menatap kekasih yang disebelahnya itu dengan ragu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau tahu dia punya hiperventilasi?"

Luhan langsung menunduk dan bola matanya bergerak resah seraya mulutnya menggumamkan hiperventilasi.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu soal itu. Apakah dia memilikinya dan kambuh?"

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya tak berniat menjawab. Ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Menurutmu, seperti apa Bekkyon dimatamu?"

"Dia anak yang baik, rajin, disiplin serta penurut. Ah juga bertanggung jawab. Sayangnya, dia lebih terbuka kepadaku, Kai dan ayahnya saja. Dia orang yang penuh misteri saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Tapi lambat laun, dia mulai membuka diri dan aku senang akan hal itu. Eh, kenapa kau malah menginterogasiku?"

"Aa, sebenarnyaㅡ"

"Luhan-san." Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dengan wajahnya yang masih lumayan pucat.

"Astaga. Bekkyon," Luhan langsung bangkit untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak membisikkan sesuatu kepada Luhan, dan setelah itu Luhan menggiringnya masuk. Mungkin untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol terjebak dalam kecanggungan bersama kekasih Luhan.

"Kau orang Korea juga?" tanya sang kekasih Luhan yang bernama Sehun. Dengan wajah datar dan sangar membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya takut-takut.

"Ya. Aku dari Seoul."

Sehun mengangguk lalu ia meminum teh hijau buatan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia meminum setengah cangkir lalu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali.

"Aku dari Incheon," Sehun menambahkan.

"Apa kau juga dekat dengan Bekkyon?" Untuk kali ini Chanyeol yang memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya beberapa waktu saja. Kau sendiri? Pacarnya?"

Chanyeol terlonjak akan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia berdeham untuk mengusir kegugupannya.

"Ap-apa? Pacar? Aigoo tidak tidak. Aku teman adik perempuannya yang sedang berlibur kemari."

"Eiyy, tapi dari gelagatmu, aku tahu kau naksir Bekkyon."

 _Sialan! Ku pikir dia orang yang dingin. Nyatanya tak jauh beda dengan Kai,_ batin Chanyeol menggerutu.

Obrolan keduanya terusik ketika Luhan tiba-tiba datang dengan wajahnya yang berbeda dari tadi. Hidungnya memerah dan matanya sembab. Dipastikan laki-laki itu habis menangis.

"Chanyeol-san, kita perlu bicara," ucap Luhan dengan tegas

ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ

 _ **to be continuedㅡ**_

 **Author's notes :**

 **jadi gue cuma jelasin masalah udon. Beberapa dari kalian termasuk gue sendiri, awalnya mengira udon adalah mie kuah sejenis ramen. Tapi kata temen gue yang pinter Japanese, dia bilang nasi dikasih kuah hangat itu udah disebut udon. Jadi gitu takutnya gue ada dari kalian yang bakal protes kok ada nasi udon sih (?):v**

 **Jadi, maaf aku membuat Baekhyun terluka di chapter ini** 'ㅅ'


	6. roku

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 6 ; roku**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol dan Luhan memutuskan untuk bicara berdua di teras rumah. Chanyeol memasang raut khawatir ketika ia melihat Luhan sesekali menarik ingusnya dan sedikit terisak.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya karena ia begitu tidak sabar.

"Bekkyonㅡhiks, Bekkyon ku, di-dia, dia diperkosa tadi siang. Di ruang peralatan olahraga yang pengap dan sunyi, oleh bajingan yang mengejar-ngejarnya sejak semester kedua."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Mulutnya terbuka dan mata bulatnya berlarian gelisah.

"Ak-aku sebenarnya sudah menduga. Baekhyun, tak mungkin menjual dirinya."

Plak

Chanyeol merasakan perih ketika Luhan menampar pipi kirinya hingga ia berpaling ke samping.

"Jangan pernah berfikiran tentang hal menjijikan itu kepada Bekkyon ku!" Luhan mendesis di sela-sela isakannya. Lalu Luhan jatuh terduduk di atas rumput. Chanyeol pun ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku merasa sangat gagal dalam menjaganya," lirih Luhan.

"Kau menjaganya? Sejak kapan?" Chanyeol berucap sedikit menuntut.

"Aku heran. Sejak aku datang kemari, kau bersikap seolah menginterogasiku. Bekkyon bahkan tak menganggapmu ada di rumah ini. Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Asal kau tahu, aku memberitahu hal ini karena Bekkyon yang meminta. Ia ingin kau selaku orang yang merawatnya tadi siang mengetahui kebenarannya. Setidaknya itu sebagai balas budi karena ia tahu kau pasti penasaran dengan apa yang menimpanya."

Chanyeol menunduk menatap jari-jari kakinya yang bergerak-gerak di atas rumput. "Ak-aku, aku tertarik padanya. Aku begitu penasaran tentang dirinya hingga aku terkadang frustasi. Baik ayahnya, Kai, maupun Aijou, tak pernah mau untuk menceritakan sepenggal masa lalu Baekhyun."

"Kau tertarik padanya?" Luhan mendekat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Chanyeol kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis. "Kau tertarik padanya? Kau menyukainya huh?" Chanyeol terdiam. Pikirnya, tertarik dengan menyukai itu hal yang beda.

Luhan melepas cengkeraman itu dengan kasar hingga tubuh Chanyeol limbung dan terduduk di atas rumput. "Dia begitu polos. Bekkyon ku begitu rapuh sehingga aku sangat menjaganya segenap hatiku. Jika kau menyukainya, memangnya kau bisa menggantikan tugasku yang berharga ini untuk menjaganya? Kau tahu, bulan depan aku akan mulai menetap di Korea setelah menikah dengan Sehun. Aku hanya mempercayakan Bekkyon pada Kai yang nyatanya sibuk mengurusi kedainya." Luhan kembali terisak.

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan selain mengusap lembut punggung Luhan guna menenangkan laki-laki itu.

"Jaga dia, selagi kau bisa, Chanyeol-san," lirih Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu laki-laki itu bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Dan saat Chanyeol hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, Luhan dan Sehun nampak ingin pulang. Karena keadaan Luhan yang mungkin masih terguncang, Sehun pun yang harus mengatakan pamit kepada Chanyeol dan menit berikutnya, mobil mereka pergi meninggalkan kompleks rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Sehun, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Si mungil itu ada di kamarnya tengah menelan beberapa pil obat. Chanyeol pun mengernyit bingung. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun baru beberapa menit meminum obat yang Chanyeol belikan di apotik.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" Chanyeol mengangguki pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kesusahan ketika ia melihat Baekhyun meloloskan atasan piyamanya lalu ia memakai kaos turtle neck lengan panjang dengan outer jaket jeans. Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dengan kekuatan maksimum ketika Baekhyun yang tengah memunggunginya itu melepas celananya. Nampak bokong Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menggiyurkan, apalagi saat Baekhyun menungging untuk mengambil celana dalam dan celana kainnyanya di lantai. Setelah selesai berganti, Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dingin.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku, Chanyoru?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata puppynya yang mengerjap pelan.

"O-oh tentu saja. Anu, uh memang kau ingin kutemani kemana?" Chanyeol gugup luar biasa dan tergagap.

"Ke pertemuan rutin dengan psikiaterku." Mata bulat Chanyeol pun kembali melebar.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Mata bulat Chanyeol menelisik ke setiap penjuru rumah berarsitektur Perancis. Walau begitu aroma Korea masih kental di rumah mewah psikiater Baekhyun ini.

Baekhyun tengah berada di suatu ruangan praktik sementara Chanyeol duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu dengan beberapa hidangan cokelat dan teh hangat.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak beranjak untuk melakukan room tour, sang psikiater Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan praktiknya.

Namanya, Tanako Mizuka. Atau Baekhyun biasa memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan Bibi Mizuka. Wanita itu sendiri berusia tiga puluh tahun dan belum menikah. Tapi aura keibuan yang ia punya membuat Baekhyun jadi anak penurut jika di hadapannya.

Mizuka berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Sementara itu yang dihampiri memasang senyum ramah walaupun wajah Mizuka terlihat pucat pasi.

"Bisa kau duduk kembali, Tuan Park?" wanita itu berujar sambil menduduki salah satu sofa. Mau tak mau, Chanyeol pun duduk di tempatnya semula. Dihadapan Mizuka. Entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi keringat dingin. Apapun yang menyangkut dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti antusias sekaligus gugup.

"Bekkyon berkata ia diperkosa," suara wanita itu lembut serta pelan seolah tak ingin semut yang dilantai mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk ramah. "Ya Nyonya saya tahu."

"Bekkyon berkata ia ingin aku menceritakan kronologisnya kepadamu. Ck, anak itu memang diam-diam pemalu dari sifat dinginnya itu." Chanyeol terhenyak sekaligus tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa senang bahwa Baekhyun mungkin mulai terbuka kepadanya walau lewat perantara psikiaternya itu.

Psikiater itu berdeham lalu memulai penjelasannya kepada Chanyeol. "Pelakunya adalah teman satu fakultas Bekkyon. Mereka sering berada di kelas yang sama. Namanya Bang Minhyuk, dia orang Korea Selatan. Dari semester kedua, Bekkyon sudah risih karena laki-laki itu terus mengejarnya. Bekkyon bilang ternyata motifnya untuk mendekatinya itu karena taruhan. Minhyuk taruhan dengan teman-temannya bahwa jika dia bisa mengendalikan Bekkyon yang kata teman-temannya itu Bekkyon pribadi yang sangat sangat susah didekati, maka Minhyuk akan dapat penawaran besar."

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia memukul meja di depannya dan membuat Mizuka terlonjak kaget. "Tolong teruskan, Nyonya."

"Well, sebenarnya hanya itu. Bekkyon tidak banyak bercerita tentang hal lain seperti ciri-ciri fisik si pelaku."

"Kau adalah psikiaternya sejak lama. Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku untukㅡ"

Obrolan keduanya terputus ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan gontai menghampiri keduanya.

Baekhyun menatap datar Chanyeol dan berkata "Ayo pulang."

Chanyeol langsung mengumpat kecil karena ia belum bisa mengorek informasi tentang masa lalu Baekhyun. Dan ia bertekad untuk mendatangi Mizuka lagi besok, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentu saja.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Makan malam baru saja usai. Yoshi mungkin sudah mengarungi mimpi karena lelah seharian bekerja tanpa dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Aijou menyelesaikan gilirannya untuk mencuci piring kotor.

Baekhyun menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas lalu meneguknya setengah. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mencari Chanyeol, mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah dengan apiknya menyembunyikan masalah pelecehan itu dari ayah dan adik perempuannya.

Rupanya Chanyeol tengah berada di ruang tamu. Ia menulis di sebuah buku dengan wajah serius. Alisnya mengkerut fokus dan sesekali ia mengadah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun berdeham kecil sambil mendekati Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sadar akan kehadiran Baekhyun segera mengubah wajah fokusnya menjadi senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibir.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ia mengintip ke arah buku Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang menyusun strategi pembalasan dendam untuk pelaku brengsek itu." Chanyeol mengangkat bukunya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Alis Baekhyun mengkerut membaca satu persatu daftar yang Chanyeol tulis.

Setelah itu, mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya," Baekhyun kembali meneguk jus jeruk dengan santai.

"Apa? Hey, apa kau tidak sakit hati hah?"

"Tidak semua kejahatan harus dibalas dengan kejahatan, bodoh!"

Chanyeol memang tak tersinggung dikatai bodoh, tapi ia gedek ketika Baekhyun bahkan nampak biasa saja setelah insiden hina yang menimpanya. Semua orang pasti akan trauma dengan itukan?

"Serius aku akan melakukannya untukmu," lirih Chanyeol dengan nada memohon.

"Lebih baik kau fokus saja dengan mencari uang untuk kembali ke habitat asalmu. Daripada mengurusi urusanku yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Baekhyun menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil meneguk jus jeruknya hingga habis.

Seperti biasa, pagi adalah waktu yang sibuk di kediaman keluarga Nakata. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat fokus mengaduk adonan es krim. Sementara itu Aijou sudah terlebih dulu pergi ke kedai Kai. Hari ini Baekhyun masih cuti dari kuliahnya, jadi ia akan membantu Chanyeol dan ayahnya berjualan.

Lalu jam makan siang adalah waktu tersibuk di kedai. Pelanggan ramai berdatangan. Entah untuk berbincang atau membawa pulang untuk dilahap di rumah. Apalagi di tengah terik matahari begini tenggorokan akan sangat menyukai hal-hal yang menyegarkan.

Lonceng pintu kedai berbunyi ketika seseorang membukanya.

Baekhyun membungkuk dan mengucapkan sapaan seperti biasa, "Selamat datang di kedaiㅡ" ucapannya terputus setelah ia mendongak dan melihat siapa pelanggannya kali ini. "ㅡkami."

Pelanggan itu mendekati meja kasir tempat dimana Baekhyun berdiri untuk melayani pemesanan dan pembayaran. Melihat raut Baekhyun yang berubah gugup, Chanyeol diam di tempat setelah menghidangkan pesanan pelanggan lain. Mata bulatnya menatap jeli ke arah pelanggan yang kini sedang Baekhyun layani. Mata Chanyeol juga menangkap gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar saat mengetikkan pesanannya.

"Totalnya dua puluh ribu yen, ada tambahan?" Baekhyun berujar sambil memperhatikan layar komputernya, enggan untuk menatap sang pelanggan.

"Itu saja." Pelanggan itu menaruh uangnya di atas meja dan wajahnya sedikit condong ke depan untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk.

"Omong-omong, kau terlihat menggairahkan di balik apron itu." Lalu seringaian terpampang di wajahnya danㅡ

Plak.

Seluruh pelanggan langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah meja kasir. Nampak Baekhyun yang ngos-ngosan menahan amarahnya setelah menampar pelanggan itu. Chanyeol sempat menahan nafas saat melihatnya dan langkah kecilnya berjalan mendekati meja kasir.

"Pergilah! Aku tak butuh pelanggan kurang ajar sepertimu, Minhyuk-san," teriak Baekhyun sambil ia membuang uang yang ada di atas meja dengan begitu kasar.

Mendengar nama familiar itu, Chanyeol segera menarik kemeja Minhyuk untuk keluar kedai.

"Maaf atas terganggunya acara makan anda semua. Kami janji hal seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi. Silahkan nikmati lagi es krim kalian~" ujar Chanyeol kepada para pelanggan dengan senyuman lebarnya sebelum ia menyeret Minhyuk keluar kedai.

"Kau bajingan kecil!" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kemeja Minhyuk dengan kasar hingga tubuh Minhyuk limbung.

"Siapa kau! Berani-beraninya menyentuhku sekasar itu!" Minhyuk membentak Chanyeol tepat di muka.

Bugh.

Minhyuk terjatuh di tanah setelah Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya dengan sangat keras di sudut bibir laki-laki itu.

"Jangan pernah coba-coba lagi meletakkan pandanganmu dan sentuhanmu pada pacarku!"

Chanyeol menginjak paha Minhyuk hingga laki-laki itu berteriak lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam kedai dan melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di bawah meja kasir.

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lembutnya.

"Ak-aku, dia da-datang lagi. Wajahnya it-itu sangat jahat. Dia me-menyakitiku." Baekhyun berkata dengan gemetar. Air matanya mengucur deras.

"Ada apa ini?"

Chanyeol mendongak. Mendapati wajah Yoshi yang luar biasa khawatir. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Baekhyun bilang dia pusing. Boleh aku membawanya pulang, paman?" ujar Chanyeol sambil ia membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Astaga Bekkyon. Baiklah kalian segera pulang dan tolong urus dia dengan baik, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dengan lembut ia melepas apron yang Baekhyun kenakan dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berjalan hingga sampai ke rumah.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Author's Note :**

 **Sorry for the late update, yeorobun deul :**


	7. nana

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekk_ ㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 7 ; nana**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol membelalakan kedua matanya ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun pingsan saat ia memapahnya keluar dari kedai. Chanyeol segera berteriak memanggil Yoshi kemudian ia menyetop taksi. Akhirnya, Yoshi lah yang membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit sementara Chanyeol harus menjaga kedai.

Yoshi dirundung rasa khawatir ketika matanya menyaksikan bagaimana sang dokter yang ada di hadapan tengah memeriksa berkas pemeriksaan Baekhyun dengan alis mengkerut dalam.

Dokter itu mendongak menatap Yoshi dengan raut terkejut. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu mengubah wajahnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang saya temukan dalam pemeriksaan saudara Bekkyon. Bekkyon, diaㅡ" sang dokter melihat berkas itu sebentar lalu menatap Yoshi lagi. "ㅡmemilik rahim dalam tubuhnya."

Kedua mata Yoshi melotot lebar. Bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"Apakah riwayat keluarga ada yang merupakan seorang carrier?"

Yoshi terdiam. Ia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup.

"Sa-saya. Saya adalah seorang carrier."

Yoshi menatap dokter itu lagi dengan wajah sendu.

"Apakah Bekkyon lahir dari rahimmu, tuan?"

Yoshi menggeleng pelan, "Saya mempunya istri dan sudah bercerai. Bekkyon murni dari rahim istri saya."

"Baiklah tuan. Untuk pemeriksaan kali ini Bekkyon hanya mengalami guncangan batin sehingga pikirannya kacau dan daya tahan tubuhnya melemah. Hanya itu saja, dugaan saya adalah Bekkyon hanya kelelahan." Dokter itu tersenyum tipis.

Yoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yoshi pun keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam damai.

Yoshi memperhatikan anak sulungnya itu dari kaca jendela dengan pandangan sendu. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk dan siap meluncur ke pipi kapan saja.

"Maafkan ayah, Bekkyon. Karena ayah, kau harus menjadi seorang carrier. Maafkan ayah."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol sedang membersihkan meja pelanggan dan saat itu pula Aijou masuk ke kedai. Dan langsung menghentikan aktivitas Chanyeol.

"Loh? Dimana ayah dan Baek oppa?" tanya Aijou sambil ia celingukan mencari ayah dan kakaknya.

"Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tadi siang tubuhnya drop dan pingsan. Ayahmu sedang menungguinya di rumah sakit."

Aijou langsung memasang wajah pucat. Kekhawatiran terhadap kakaknya itu memuncak. Karena tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya yang bisa limbung kapan saja mendengar kakaknya masuk rumah sakit, Aijou segera menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Apa trauma oppa kambuh lagi?_

"Yah! Kau kenapa kemari? Memang kau tak ada pekerjaan di kedai Kai?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Aijou.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bilang bahwa Paman Yunho menelepon tadi saat aku bekerja jadi aku tak tahu. Ia mengirimi pesan bahwa ia ingin kau menelepon balik," ujar Aijou sambil menyodorkan ponsel milik Kai ke hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima ponsel itu dan langsung melakukan panggilan kepada ayahnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ayah?"

 _"Chanyeolie, bagaimana kabarmu nak?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang bekerja omong-omong. Kenapa ayah memintaku menelepon balik?"

 _"Ah rupanya anak ayah sedang sibuk ya? Baiklah kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja."_

"Tak apa, ayah. Kedainya sedang sepi. Jadi ada apa?"

 _"Ayah besok akan mengunjungimu jadi ayah ingin meminta alamat rumah Baekhyun."_

"Ah begitu ya. Aku akan kirimkan lewat sms. Ayah ada pelanggan yang datang, kita berbicara nanti lagi ya?"

 _"Araseo~"_

Chanyeol segera mengembalikan ponsel milik Kai kepada Aijou dan mulai melayani pelanggan di meja kasir. Aijou menghampiri Chanyeol saat pelanggan itu sudah mendapatkan tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang Paman Yunho katakan?"

"Dia akan mengunjungi kita besok," balas Chanyeol sambil ia meracik topping di atas es krim pesanan.

"Wah~ Dia pasti akan bawa banyak oleh-oleh. Oh ya aku akan kembali ke kedai Kai. Aku akan menanyakan kepada ayah perihal Baek oppa nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan ia melihat punggung Aijou berjalan keluar kedai. Chanyeol segera menyajikan es krimnya kepada pelanggan tak lupa dengan tambahan senyum tampannya.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Pukul tujuh malam, Chanyeol dan Aijou memasuki rumah setelah seharian bekerja. Aijou segera memeriksa keadaan kakanya di kamar sementara Chanyeol menghampiri Yoshi yang sedang memasak bubur dan membuatkan teh madu untuk Baekhyun.

"Hari ini kedai berjalan lancar di tanganku, paman."

"Bagus. Terima kasih Chanyeol-san," ujar Yoshi sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya. Apa yang dokter katakan tentang keadaan Baekhyun?"

Yoshi langsung menghentikkan kegiatannya mengaduk bubur yang masih dimasak di atas kompor. Pandangannya berubah kosong menatap bubur yang meletup-letup tanda sudah hampir matang.

"Hanya kelelahan."

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu karena ia yakin Baekhyun merasakan traumanya kembali, dan bukannya kelelahan.

"Biar aku yang antarkan bubur dan tehnya ke kamar Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangkat nampan berisi bubur dan teh madu lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat berbalik.

"Oh ya Paman Yoshi." Yoshi berbalik menghadap Chanyeol ketika namanya dipanggil. "Besok ayahku akan berkunjung kemari."

Senyuman Yoshi mengembang. "Wah~ Baiklah besok kita tutup kedainya sehari." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu mulai berjalan lagi menuju ke kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam mematung di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun. Dilihatnya Aijou tengah memijat kaki-kaki Baekhyun sambil keduanya bercengkerama kecil serta tertawa.

"Oppa, aku berencana untuk menuntut hak asuhku agar jatuh ke tangan ayah."

"Oppa akan membantumu mengurusnya. Jadi kapan kau berencana ke Seoul untuk mengajukannya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sangat tak ingin kembali ke Seoul. Ngomomg-ngomong apa pijatanku enak?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil memperlihatkan senyuman perseginya. "Aigoo ini benar-benar membuat badanku nyaman."

Chanyeol menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyuman kecilnya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lembut di depan adiknya yang padahal Baekhyun itu tengah rapuh karena pelecehan yang terjadi padanya. Dan Chanyeol bertekad untuk melaporkan Minhyuk ke pihak berwajib. Ia benar-benar tak ingin ada yang melukai Baekhyun.

"Oh! Chanyeolie! Kenapa kau diam disitu? Ayo sini masuk, oppa ku sudah sangat lapar," ucapan Aijou membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kikuk lalu berjalan masuk.

Ia memberikan nampan itu kepada Aijou dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sedikit jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hmm bubur buatan ayah begitu harum. Oppa harus menghabiskan ini pokoknya!" seru Aijou membuat Baekhyun mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala adiknya, Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat interaksi kakak-beradik tersebut.

Satu suapan masuk ke mulut Baekhyun dengan lahap. Aijou nampak puas ketika menyuapi Baekhyun. Namun ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Aigoo. Oppa, kau disuapi Chanyeolie dulu ya? Aku lupa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dan dibawa oleh Kai."

Aijou menyerahkan nampan dengan paksa ke arah Chanyeol. Ia melambaikan tangan sebentar sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun lalu gadis itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua dalam atmosfir kecanggungan.

"Uh, apa kau ingin kusuapi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada hati-hati. Matanya menatap ke arah mata Baekhyun penuh harap.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Wajah dinginnya berpaling menghadap ke jendela kamar yang nampak langit malam gelap tanpa ada bulan dan bintang.

Chanyeol berpindah untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia mulai menyuapi Baekhyun dan laki-laki mungil itu hanya terus memandangi jendela kamar.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada parau.

"Umm aku tidak tahu. Tapi besok ayahku akan berkunjung kemari."

Baekhyun terus mengunyah dan mengunyah dalam diam. Chanyeol juga enggan membuka topik pembicaraan karena takut Baekhyun akan merasa risih.

Semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh madu telah habis dilahap Baekhyun. Chanyeol bangkit hendak menaruhnya ke wastafel namun sebelum mencapai pintu kamar, Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Chanyoru."

Jantung Chanyeol berdesir tiap kali Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ada efek sengatan tersendiri bagi telinga dan pikirannya.

"Ya?" ucapnya sambil berbalik.

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya lucu menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang dihiasi senyum tipis.

"Kupikir, kau tidak seburuk itu untuk dijadikan teman."

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat. Bibirnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau... tidak ingin pergi tidur? Kenapa masih diam disitu?" ujar Baekhyun masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ap-apa itu artinya kita bisa sedikit lebih dekat?" Chanyeol bertanya bak bocah.

"Hm. Sudah sana tidur. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya dan selamat malam."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis diakhir kata lalu ia membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut dan tidur membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya sambil bergumam _selamat malam_ dengan nada malu-malu. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Canggung dan tegang. Begitulah atmosfir yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan kediaman keluarga Nakata. Tepatnya itu saat Yoshi membuka pintu rumahnya ketika pintunya diketuk berulang kali. Yoshi yakin itu adalah ayah Chanyeol.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, raut terkejut nampak pada wajah si tamu dan si tuan rumah.

"Heechulie?"

Yoshi menahan nafasnya. Ia serasa tak dapat bergerak dan berbicara sepatah kata.

"Kau?" Yoshi memandangi si tamu dari bawah hingga ke atas. "Ayah Chanyeol ya?"

Si tamu bernama Park Yunho itu mengangguk.

"Ah maaf. Uh silahkan masuk. Aku akan panggilkan Chanyeol. Maaf tempatnya tidak begitu nyaman," ujar Yoshi dengan nada canggungnya mengajak Yunho untuk duduk di aofa ruang tamu.

Sebelum Yoshi beranjak meninggalkan Yunho sendiri, Yunho menahan tangannya.

"Kita perlu berbicara sebelum aku bertemu dengan anakku. Bisakah?" Yunho memberikan tatapan memohon.

Yoahi menghela nafas lalu ia menarik tangannya dari cekalan Yunho dan duduk dengan terpaksa di sofa yang sama dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Yunho duduk.

"Baekhyun, dia lahir darimu?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku bercerai dengan istriku saat Aijou masih kecil. Bekkyon dan Aijou adalah murni buah cinta kami." Yoshi memandang kosong meja tamu di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, ini canggung sekali omong-omong. Ah ya bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku hidup dengan baik." Yoshi tersenyum kecil. "Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Yunho membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Bekkyon, dia adalah seorang carrier." Yunho langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan lawan bicaranya.

"Carrier sepertiku."

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Debaran pada jantungnya saat menatap kedua manik mata Yoshi masih sama seperti dulu.

Dulu saat keduanya masih saling mencintai.

"Bagaimana dengan menjodohkan anak-anak kita? Sebentar lagi Chanyeol harus memegang posisi direktur di perusahaanku dan di usianya yang cukup matang ini aku ingin dia segera menikah."

Yoshi menggeleng pelan. "Aku trauma dengan perjodohan. Hidupku hancur karena itu."

Yunho mendekat ke arah Yoshi dan memeluknya erat. Yoshi menumpahkan air matanya hingga membasahi kemeja mahal Yunho.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sering bertanya kepadaku apakah ia menyukai Baekhyun. Dia merasa sangat ingin menjaga Baekhyun, dia tertarik dengan segala kemisteriusan Baekhyun. Kupikir anakku menyukai anakmu." Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Yoshi yang gemetar.

"Bekkyon, aku tak tahu. Bekkyon menutup diri karena ia punya tekanan mental semacam trauma. Bekkyon tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan temannya kepadaku. Aku benar-benat khawatir akan masa depannya."

"Ayah?"

Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Yunho menatap putra semata wayangnya yang berdiri kikuk di pintu penghubung.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Paman Yoshi menangis?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

Yunho dan Yoshi saling melirik. "Kita harus menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka susah dewasa untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kita dulu," lirih Yunho.

Yoshi mengangguk lalu ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memanggil Baekhyun dan Aijou untuk ikut berkumpul.

Ketiga anak remaja itu duduk manis menantikan sebuah pidato yang akan diucapkan oleh Yunho.

"Heechul dan aku dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih," ujar Yunho memulai.

Ketiga anak remaja itu saling berpandangan tetkejut.

"Ayahku sangat menentang hubungan kami karena bisa menghancurkan perusahaan yang akan aku ambil alih. Mau tak mau kami putus setelah ayahku menjodohkanku dengan ibu Chanyeol. Selang beberapa bulan Heechul menikah dengan Shin Jiyoon dan lahirlah Baekhyun dan Sunhye. Kami tak pernah berkomunikasi sejak putus."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti. Setiap orang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Cukup terkejut mendengar hal sepenting ini.

"Heechul adalah seorang carrier."

Ketiga remaja itu terbelalak lagi menatap Yoshi yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kemarin saat Baekhyun di rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang carrier."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat. Aijou melirik terkejut ke arah kakaknya dan bergumam, "Oppa?"

"Kami berdua berniat menjodohkan kalian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ini seperti sebuah bentuk komitmen kami. Meskipun cinta kami tidak dapat bersatu, kami berharap cinta kami dapat bersatu melalui anak-anak kami."

Semua hanya bisa terdiam. Apalagi Baekhyun masih dengan wajah syok dan pucatnya mengetahui hal yang sangat penting seperti ia seorang carrier, memiliki rahim dan suatu hari nanti bisa mengandung seorang anak. Padahal, Baekhyun benci dengan wanita kecuali adiknya, dan sekarang nasib hidupnya adalah seperti wanita. Baekhyun tertawa miris di dalam hatinya.

"Aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini."

Semua orang menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang kini mengekspresikan wajah seriusnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melirik Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Apapun keputusan ayah, aku akan menaatinya."

Yoshi menatap sendu ke arah anak sulungnya. Ia melirik Yunho dan memasang senyum tipis, begitu juga Yunho dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

"Wah jinjja! Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa. Yah Chanyeolie! Kenapa harus kau yang jadi oppa iparku?" Aijou merengek membuat Chanyeol menahan amarahnya.

"Aku permisi."

Baekhyun bangkit, membungkuk kepada ayahnya dan ayah Chanyeol lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

Dirinya adalah carrier, masa lalu ayahnya dan ayah Chanyeol, ayahnya yang seorang carrier, perjodohan konyol.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri." Baekhyun melirih parau, setetes air mata menuruni pipinya lalu disusul tetes-tetes yang lain.

"Argh aku ingin mati! Aku ingin mati!" Baekhyun berteriak, menangis, dan memukul-mukul perutnya.

"Sialan!"

Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya seperti saat itu. Tubuhnya limbung dan ia akhirnya terjatuh. Lalu lama kelamaan ia terkapar di lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Author's notes :**

 **kalau kalian bingung, di chapter berapa itu gue lupa, gue udah bilang kalo nama koreanya Yoshi itu Byun Heechul kalau kalian lupa hehe.**

 **udah sih itu aja.**


	8. hachi

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 8 ; hachi**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang gila di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun sambil mengetuk kasar pintu itu membuat Yunho menghampirinya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie, apa yang kau lakukan nak? Baekhyun mungkin masih tertidur." Yunho menghentikan aksi brutal anaknya itu.

"Ini sudah jam delapan dan Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tak pernah bangun sesiang ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung membukakan pintu ketika aku mengetuknya bahkan dengan suara pelan." Chanyeol ngos-ngosan menjelaskan hal itu kepada sang ayah. Merasa perkataan Chanyeol masuk akal, Yunho mengangguk.

"Ayo kita dobrak pintunya."

Mereka berdua berhasil mendobrak pintu bersama. Ditemukannya Baekhyun terkapar di lantai dengan posisi yang sama saat ia tak sadarkan diri semalam.

"Astaga! Dugaanku benar."

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di matras. Wajah Baekhyun pucat dan tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin.

"Syukurlah dia tak melakukan hal yang membahayakan," Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Yunho sambil mengoleskan minyak aromaterapi di lubang hidung Baekhyun.

Mata bulat Chanyeol berlarian dengan gelisah. "Anu, kemarin Baekhyun drop saat di kedai dan ayahnya membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mungkin dia masih kelelahan."

"Apa Baekhyun punya suatu penyakit?" Chanyeol menggeleng ragu.

"Apa ini adalah tanda-tanda seorang carrier mulai produktif maksudku uhh dia mulai bisa dibuahi dan mungkin kelelahan adalah efeknya dan argh Ya Tuhan aku bicara apaㅡ" Chanyeol menepuk kedua pipinya sambil menggeleng, Yunho dibuat terkekeh melihat anaknya itu.

"Selama aku menjalin hubungan dengan Heechul, ia tak pernah seperti ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda pasti yang menyerang. Ia tahu bahwa ia seorang carrier ketika ia sakit perut karena diare lalu yah begitulah." Yunho mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ah~ seperti itu ya."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun betgetar. Ia segera mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya. Ia berusaha mendudukkan badannya namun Yunho mencegahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jaga dia dulu. Ayah akan membuatkannya sarapan." Yunho menepuk punggung Chanyeol sekilas lalu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Aku.. apa yang terjadi denganku?" lirih Baekhyun dengan nada suaranya yang parau.

"Kau pingsan di lantai. Aku dan ayahku bahkan harus mendobrak pintumu. Maaf ya," Chanyeol meringis kikuk sambil menunjuk ke pintu kamar Baekhyun yang rusak. "Aku akan memperbaikinya nanti."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Debaran jantung ini setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya tak nyaman. Wajah rupawan laki-laki itu bahkan sudah menarik hati Baekhyun saat pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Merasakan perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat detak jantungnya seperti meledak-ledak dan ia harus mengusir Chanyeol dari pandangannya sekarang juga atau ia bisa mati.

Baekhyun gay. Hanya Tuhan dan sang ayah yang tahu itu. Dan beruntungnya, takdir benar-benar membuatnya menjadi gay, maksudku, menjadi seorang carrier dan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki super tampan seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam-diam merutuki betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan calon pasangan hidup seperti Chanyeol. Tapi dilain sisi, dirinya yang seorang carrier, Baekhyun masih sangat berat untuk menerimanya.

"Pergilah. Aku harus mandi," ujar Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu. Ayahku sedang menyiapkannya untukmu." Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak berdiri.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku bosan menyusahkan banyak orang."

Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya dan mengambil handuk di tempatnya lalu berjalan gontai keluar dari kamar untuk mandi.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol memandangi interior kedai sushi pinggiran yang sedang ia singgahi. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan sesekali ia menatap ke arah pintu kedai.

Tepat untuk ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol menatap ke arah pintu kedai, masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya yaitu psikiater Baekhyun.

Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri meja Chanyeol lalu keduanya membungkuk sambil mengucapkan salam.

"Maaf Chanyeol-san ada beberapa pasien yang tiba-tiba saja harus kutangani tadi. Apa sudah lama?" tanya

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, "Lumayan Nyonya tapi tidak apa. Jadi, apa bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Wanita itu berdehem sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Bekkyon pertama kali dibawa kepadaku itu sekitar umur delapan belas. Ayahnya membawanya kepadaku setelah ia melihat beberapa hari Bekkyon tak pernah menampakkan senyumnya. Bekkyon juga sedikit menjauhinya. Ternyata, Bekkyon mengalami tekanan mental atau biasa kita tahu itu trauma. Butuh satu setengah tahun untuk akhirnya Bekkyon membuka diri kepadaku. Menceritakan semua hal-hal yang ia simpan sendiri. Ia berkata, orang tuanya bercerai disaat umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah cukup dewasa pun mengerti kalau berpisah mungkin adalah jalan terbaik bagi keduanya. Tapi satu tahun setelahnya, Bekkyon tak menyangka bahwa orangtuanya tak bercerai baik-baik. Ada masalah dibalik perceraian itu. Bekkyon tahu bahwa kedua orangtuanya menikah karena hasil perjodohan. Jadi, Bekkyon tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan teman ayahnya itu, ibunya Kai. Kau tahu Kai? Dia sahabat dekat Bekkyon sejak kecil. Ayahnya bercerita bagimana ibunya berselingkuh. Awalnya mereka tak saling mencintai, tapi lama-lama ayahnya mencoba menumbuhkan rasa. Dan ketika berhasil, ibunya malah memikat orang lain dan bermain di belakang. Bekkyon bilang ayahnya pernah memergoki ibunya ke hotel berdua bersama pria yang sekarang ibunya nikahi di Korea Selatan sana. Kedua orangtuanya terlibat debat. Dan hal yang paling membuat Bekkyon terpukul adalah ketika ibunya berkata bahwa ia bosan hidup dengan pria penjual es krim yang bahkan tak mampu membelikannya bedak. Bekkyon tak menyangka ibunya akan sekejam itu. Dan sejak itu lah Bekkyon mulai membenci ibunya, membenci wanita manapun juga. Kecuali adik perempuannya. Bekkyon semakin naik pitam ketika ayahnya bahkan mencoba bunuh diri dengan menggores nadinya. Bekkyon benar-benar langsung jadi pribadi yang berbeda. Kau tahulah anak yang dibesarkan dengan keadaan bahagia pasti akan sangat trauma jika keluarganya mengalami keretakan separah ini. Sampai sekarang, Bekkyon tak pernah mau cerita apa yang terjadi kepada adik perempuannya. Bekkyon sering melamun dan jika bayangan masa-masa kelam itu muncul membuatnya frustasi, ia akan berakhir dengan menjambaki rambutnya sendiri."

Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya. Pandangannya menjadi kosong dan sendu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang dikenal ramah dan sopan menjadi pribadi tertutup dan tak suka bergantung pada orang lain. Masa lalu benar-benar mengubah orang-orang dengan sangat cepat.

Yang baik menjadi jahat, yang jahat menjadi baik. Yang ceria menjadi pendiam, yang pendiam menjadi ceria.

"Bekkyon belum terlihat kesembuhannya sampai sekarang," Mizuka menambahkan.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat sembuh?"

"Berdamai dengan masa lalu itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. Mizuka terkekeh kecil melihat raut bingung Chanyeol dan mulai menjelaskan lagi, "Bekkyon harus dipertemukan dengan ibunya dan suaminya yang sekarang. Bekkyon harus bisa terbiasa dengan kedua wajah itu maka ia perlahan dapat sembuh. Bekkyon sangat takut untuk mengingat wajah ibunya. Maka kita harus menekannya untuk melihat dan mengingat sehingga terbiasa dan perlahan ia melupakan bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu itu dan alur baru akan dimulai dengan penuh kedamaian."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan ibu kandungnya dan ayah tiri Aijou yang menyebalkan itu sangat sangat sulit.

"Aku yakin kau bisa membantunya jika kau benar-benar bertekad untuk melakukannya, Chanyeol-san. Hanya saja terus selalu jaga dia disampingmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ah sudah pukul sebelas rupanya. Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan. Tak apa?" Mizuka berujar sambil bangkit dari kursinya diikuti Chanyeol yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Ah terima kasih banyak telah membantuku hari ini. Informasimu sangat sangat membuatku puas, Nyonya."

"Tak masalah. Bekkyon sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri. Aku juga sangat ingin menyembuhkannya menjadi sedia kala."

Mizuka tersenyum tipis begitu juga Chanyeol. Keduanya berjabat tangan dan membungkuk hormat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang ketika wanita itu telah keluar dari kedai.

"Baekhyun, aku berjanji akan membuatmu sembuh."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Makan malam berlangsung tak biasa karena kehadiran Yunho yang menambah kuota di meja makan.

"Chanyeolie, kupikir kau dan Baekhyun lebih baik berkencan sesekali sebelum pernikahan kalian," ujar Yunho sambil mengunyah makanannya tanpa tahu bahwa kedua orang yang jadi topik pun menatapnya horor.

"Ayah, Baekhyun tak akan mau. Iyakan Baekㅡ"

"ㅡtentu saja. Kami berencana memilih tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi untuk kencan pertama kami," ujar Baekhyun dengan santainya membuat Chanyeol melotot tak percaya.

"Hey Baekhyun, kau serius?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu ia menoleh ke samping dimana Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir keluar itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau mau tambah miso supnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ia mengambilkan beberapa sendok miso sup ke dalam mangkuk makan Chanyeol. "Nah makanlah."

Yunho, Yoshi, dan Aijou hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyuman sejuta makna mereka.

"Ah te-terima kasih."

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menyantap nasinya bersama miso sup yang barusan diambilkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian berencana menikah disini atau di Korea?" Yoshi bertanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahan mereka. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah memasang raut datar.

"Tentu saja disini."

"Di Korea saja!" teriak Chanyeol membuat semua orang menataonya .

Ya, Chanyeol harus memaksa Baekhyun agar mau menikah di Korea dan bertemu dengan ibunya. Chanyeol sangat bertekad untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun.

"Maaf tapi aku sangat ingin disini." Baekhyun memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Tapiㅡ"

"ㅡbaiklah kita bahas besok lagi. Chanyeol cepat habiskan makananmu, sekarang jatahmu mencuci piring."

Chanyeol merosotkan tubuhnya dan melahap makannya malas-malasan.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan pemilik kamar mempersilahkan masuk, Chanyeol membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melongokkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk di dekat jendela dengan earphone tertancap pada kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ketusnya.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol?" Chanyeol meremas kaosnya gugup.

Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menusuk. "Duduklah," ujar Baekhyun sambil matanya mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di hadapannya. Chanyeol pun menurut.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini?"

"Karena aku gay."

Chanyeol terdiam. Mematung dan membeku. Matanya melotot lebar.

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyetujuinya?" sarkas Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku juga gay omong-omong dan kau tahu aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak awal jadi kenapa harus kutolak?"

Baekhyun mengusap-usap lengannya sambil bergumam dingin.

"Kau kedinginan? Mau kubuatkan teh madu lagi?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Oke. Sebentar ya~" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya hendak menuju ke dapur. Namun belum ada selangkah dari tempatnya semula, Baekhyun mencengkal tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap kedua obsidian puppy menggemaskan itu tengah menatapnya memohon.

"Temani aku tidur malam ini ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk bak robot dan kesusahan menelan salivanya sendiri.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Author's notes :**

 **egonya baekhyun mulai meleleh nih:V**


	9. kyu

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 9 ; kyu**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mata terpejamnya merasakan terpaan cahaya matahari. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung disambut pemandangan awan _cirrus_ dalam hamparan langit pagi yang biru melalui jendela kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar. Angin berhembus membuat gordennya bergerak.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dimana Baekhyun masih terpejam dengan damainya, meringkuk seperti janin tanpa selimut dan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menyaksikan pemandangan pagi yang benar-benar mengagumkan.

Karena tak ingin membuat tidur Baekhyun terusik, Chanyeol memandangi langit-langit kamar Baekhyun hingga menunggu laki-laki mungil itu terbangun.

Chanyeol tak ingat kapan posisi nyaman ini terbentuk. Seingatnya semalam, Baekhyun masih meringkuk di dekat jendela masih dengan mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone sambil meminum teh madu buatannya.

Karena rasa kantuk sudah sangat mendera, Chanyeol memilih untuk terlebih dahulu. Saat ia hendak mengambil matras tidur yang ada di kamarnya, Baekhyun menahannya lagi. Dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur satu matras dengannya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak bisa -atau tak mau- menolak perintah tersebut yang lumayan menguntungkan.

Lalu terdengar suara erangan kecil. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah mengucek matanya dan bibirnya cemberut. Dan saat kedua mata sipit itu terbuka, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum. Kedua mata sipit itu terbelalak kaget dan ia langsung mendudukkan diri.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kita sedekat itu?" tanyanya sambil menunduk.

"Tentu saja bisa. Matrasmu kecil dan kita bisa sangat dekat jika tidur bersama disini."

Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan diri. "Segeralah mandi, bukankah kita ada rencana berkencan hari ini?" ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut sambil ia menepuk kecil puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Saat Chanyeol hendak menggapai pegangan pintu, Baekhyun menyerukan pertanyaan.

"Apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini?" Chanyeol berbalik. Mendapati Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi semula. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk lagi di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tertarik padamu dari awal. Dan aku juga gay. Ayahku dan Aijou sudah mengetahui ini dari lama. Maka itu ayahku tak segan menjodohkanku dengan seorang carrier. Ayahku hitung-hitung menebus kesalahannya kepada Paman Yoshi saat dulu. Mungkin saja mereka masih saling mencintai sampai sekarang, tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan mereka untuk kembali bersama karena mereka punya anak-anak dan istri yang harus diurus. Begitulah, kalau kau ragu denganku, perlahan akan aku buktikan bahwa aku mungkin tak sekedar tertarik atau menyukaimu, aku bisa lama-lama mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengehela nafas lalu ia menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Lalu apa alasanmu menerimanya? Kita tahu, kau sangat dingin kepadaku, kepada orang lain. Kita tak pernah akrab sebelumnya. Seberapa keras aku mencoba berteman denganmu, kau selalu saja menghindar."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Aku gay."

Chanyeol langsung melotot. "Ap-apa?"

"Aku gay. Masa lalu burukku membuatku membenci wanita dan maka dari itu aku gay."

"Baekhyun, apa kau sedang bercanda?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol, "apa kau lihat aku sedang menahan tawa?"

"Hanya itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Melihat bagaimana orangtuaku bercerai membuatku tak mempercayai apa itu cinta ataupun pasangan hidup. Aku tak bisa percaya kepada semua orang begitu mudahnya. Aku menjauh dari mereka karena dalam pikiranku hanyalah mereka mendekatiku karena ingin memanfaatkanku. Tapi aku salah, berteman denganmu ternyata tak seburuk itu. Aku lama-lama sadar bahwa kau bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau beberapa kali membantuku. Aku tak tahu apakah itu tulus atau hanya kau ingin membalas kebaikanku karena telah menyelamatkanmu dan menampungmu di rumahku. Tapi semua kebaikan yang kau berikan itu terasa tulus bagiku. Dan kau mungkin dapat kupercaya."

Chanyeol tertegun atas alasan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, ia sudah tahu bagaimana masa lalu Baekhyun yang dapat merubahnya menjadi pribadi seperti sekarang.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku Baekhyun bahwa aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Mungkin kita menikah tanpa cinta, tapi kita bisa menumbuhkan cinta itu bersama-sama seiring berjalannya waktu. Mari jangan buat kedua rasa cinta ayah kita yang tak bisa bersatu itu kecewa. Hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol berangsur untuk memeluk laki-laki mungil itu yang kemudian dibalas olehnya.

"Nah, ayo kita bersiap-siap untuk kencan," ujar Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Taman Hisaya Ôdori. Itu adalah rekomendasi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun kerap mengunjungi taman itu saat kecil bersama Kai dan Aijou. Baekhyun merindukan duduk sambil berbincang di bawah pohon sakura.

Sekarang seperti mengulang masa kecil, Baekhyun duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura di taman ini. Bedanya ia tak bersama Kai ataupun Aijou. Melainkan bersama calon pasangan hidupnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan beberapa camilan yang akan menemani mereka mengobrol panjang hingga sore hari.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai dengan kisah masa kecil kita masing-masing?" saran Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil melahap es krimnya.

"Kau duluan."

"Yah, saat aku kecil aku itu benar-benar nakal. Aku akan mengajak _partner in crime_ ku yaitu Taejoon untuk mencuri buah mangga di rumah tetangga kami yang sangat galak. Saat kau ketahuan itu rasanya kau akan mati. Yah seperti itulah. Aku juga sering membangkang perkataan ibuku untuk tidak bermain di pantai saat siang karena nanti kulitku bisa terbakar. Aku saat kecil tinggal di Jeju omong-omong. Dan ya belakang rumahku itu pantai. Omong-omong rumahku di Jeju akan aku tinggali sehabis aku menikah. Kalau kamu mau, kita bisa tinggal disana, Baekhyun. Kujamin kau suka dengan pemandangannya dan segala yang ada disana. Semenjak aku pindah ke Seoul umur sepuluh tahun, masa kecilku hanya ditemani oleh gadget. Teman-temanku mengajakku bermain itu di game center mall saja." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Cukup menarik bagiku. Aku sangat suka yang berbau alam dan ketenangan," komentar Baekhyun mengenai rumah masa kwcil Chanyeol di Jeju. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah serius melahap es krimnya.

"Jadi sekarang giliranmu."

"Masa kecilku itu selalu bersama Kai dan Aijou. Kami kemanapun selalu bertiga. Taman ini adalah tempat favorit kami untuk berbagi keluh kesah. Kami sering memancing bersama. Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain paling banyak itu di saat akhir pekan dan liburan. Karena setelah pulang sekolah kami biasanya membantu orang tua kami berjualan."

"Sangatlah menyenangkan ya." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Ah sebentar ya." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pohon sakura yang ada di dekat mereka. Chanyeol menarik salah satu rantingnya dan kemudian menunduk dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ranting yang ia ambil itu. Tak peduli akan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali membuka camilan lain dan memakannya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura hingga berguguran di atasnya.

Chanyeol kembali dengan kedua tangannya berada belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun menatap intens bagaimana laki-laki tinggi itu duduk lagi dihadapannya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Eung Baekhyun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Mungkin ini tidak seberapa tapiㅡ"

Chanyeol menyodorkan ranting-ranting kurus yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang masih menempel dan mengikatnya dengan ranting ponon sakura itu sendiri jadi satu seperti sebuah buket. Tak lupa, telapak tangan kanannya memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari ranting pohon sakura yang kurus yang dilitkan melingkar.

"ㅡmaukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan menikah denganku di Korea, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya langsung berdetak tidak normal. Pembuluh darahnya berdesir seperti tsunami didalam tubuhnya. Semburat merah merona juga muncul pada kedua pipinya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak punya alasan apapun untuk menolak lamaran manis ini. Jadi ia menagngguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum persegi yang baru kali ini Chanyeol lihat hingga tampak gigi-gigi putih Baekhyun yang rapi.

"Serius?" Baekhyun menagngguk semangat.

Chanyeol segera merapatkan duduknya dengan Baekhyun. Ia memakaikan cincin ranting sederhana buatannya itu ke jari manis Baekhyun lalu ia memberikan buket bunga sakura buatannya itu kepada Baekhyun. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum memperhatikan jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin ranting.

"Cincinnya sangat pas di jariku. Sangat cantik. Terima kasih, Chanyoru," gumam Baekhyun.

"Itu tandanya kita berjodoh dan sama-sama." Keduanya lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak mau menikah di Korea."

Chanyeol melunturkan senyumnya, "Kenapa?"

"Ya tidak mau."

Chanyeol pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk jujur kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menikahimu di Korea karena aku ingin menyembuhkan penyakit traumamu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingungnya. "Apa?"

"Maaf telah berbohong dan seakan ingin tahu mengenai privasimu. Aku telah menemui psikiatermu untuk mengorek informasi masa lalumu. Aku juga menanyakan bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa sembuh dari traumamu. Aku sangat sedih melihatmu kadang frustasi ketika mengingat semua itu. Berakhir menjambak rambutmu, menangis dan berteriak ingin mati. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali melihatmu seperti itu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk. Nafasnya berderu cepat ketika sekelebat bayangan buruk itu teringat olehnya karena Chanyeol berkata begitu.

"Nyonya Mizuka bilang kau bisa sembuh dengan cara berdamai dengan masa lalumu. Kau harus bisa memaafkan ibumu dan mengingat wajahnya. Kau harus membuat alur baru tanpa adanya rasa dendam, Baekhyun. Dia adalah ibu yang telah mengandungmu. Sebenci apapun kau padanya, kau tak boleh membencinya. Maka dari itu ayo kita menikah di Korea. Kau harus minta maaf dan meminta restu kepada ibumu. Berdamai dnegannya maka semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," ujar Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun.

"Ak-aku takut dia tak mau melihat wajahku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku takut dia telah melupakanku," lirih Baekhyun dengan nada gemetar.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu. Kau tak perlu takut, Baekhyun. Ia pasti merindukanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu ia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ternyata sudah cukup sore. Saatnya kita ke Sunshine Sakae dan kita bisa menaiki Sky Boat disana seperti yang kau mau," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Langit hampir gelap saat mereka memasuki mall paling terkenal di Nagoya, Sunshine Sakae. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mampir ke kedai sushi untuk mengisi perut mereka supaya kenyang sebelum menaiki Sky Boat. Lalu setelah mengisi perut, mereka berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat toko yang ada. Juga membeli sepasang sweater kembar.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan. "Pilih mana kalung yang kau suka."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, "Ap-apa?"

"Ayo cepat pilih yang kau suka," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Tap-tapi aku tak membawa uang untuk membelinya." Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku yang belikan untukmu."

"Tap-tapiㅡ"

"Diam dan pilih mana yang kau suka atau kucium?"

Baekhyun langsung bungkam. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kepada jajaran kalung dengan berbagai macam bandul, warna, dan berbagai jenis rantainya yang dipajang di etalase.

Pilihannya jatuh kepada kalung putih dengan bandul berbentuk awan yang mengkilap.

"Chanyoru, ak-aku ingin yang ini," cicitnya sambil menunjuk kalung yang ia mau.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "kau akan mendapatkannya."

Chanyeol kemudian membayar kalung itu tanpa minta untuk dibungkus karean Chanyeol ingin langsung memakaikannya ke leher Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Awannya benar-benar cantik. Iyakan?" ujar Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bandul awan pada kalungnya sambil mereka berjalan menuju ke lokasi untuk menaiki Sky Boat.

"Ya. Secantik yang memakainya." Chanyeol menatap puas ke arah kalung yang dipakai Baekhyun. Ia memang sudah berniat dari rumah untuk membelikan Baekhyun suatu barang dari uang tabungannya hasil bekerja. Awalnya tabungan itu hendak ia gunakan untuk membeli ponsel. Namun, Yunho sudah membelikannya ponsel terlebih dahulu saat ia kemari.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum.

"Ah kita sampai. Daebak! Lihatlah lampu warna-warni itu yang menghiasi kincirnya. Benar-benar indah," ujar Chanyeol sambil mata bulatnya terpaku pada _ferris wheel_ paling menakjubkan di Nagoya itu. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua membeli tiket dan kemudian menaiki salah satu kapsul _ferris wheel_ itu berdua.

Kedua mata mereka tak dapat lepas dari pemandangan yang terpampang dari ketinggian. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bagaimana pemandangan malam di Sakae yang diselimuti lampu-lampu yang nampak seperti bintang itu di malam hari. Sementara Chanyeol terpaku pada pemandangan sibuknya orang-orang berlalu lalang di bawah sana dan keramaian di Oasis 21 dan TV Tower yang dapat dilihat dari ketinggiannya sekarang.

"Chanyoru ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Terima kasih banyak," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk dan keduanya bertatapan begitu intens.

Senyuman di kedua bibir mereka perlahan pudar seiring jarak wajah keduanya yang semakin sempit dan dekat.

"Baekhyun," lirih Chanyeol.

"Chanyoru," lirih Baekhyun.

Dan detik selanjutnya bibir keduanya menempel dan lama-kelamaan saling melumat satu sama lain, mencecap rasa yang ada padanya.

Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol membelai kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun meremat kemeja Chanyeol ketika ia rasa ia kehabisan nafas dan Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dengan dahi mereka yang masih menempel. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan menikah di Korea?" tanya Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia sangat ingin memeluk ibunya kembali dan sangat merindukan wanita itu. Baekhyun juga sadar bahwa membenci ibunya bukanlah tindakan yang Tuhan sukai. Ia harus berdamai dengan perasaan bencinya dan membuat alur yang baru seperti kata Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kita akan menikah di Korea," jawab Baekhyun final.

Lalu keduanya kembali berciuman berlatarkan suasana malam Sakae, Nagoya yang begitu membuat semuanya terasa lengkap, manis, dan romantis malam itu.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Author's notes :**

 **Gimana sama chanbaek momennya di part ini chinguyaa~??**

 **Btw, gatau kenapa gue suka banget gitu kalo Baekhyun manggil Chanyeol itu Chanyoru hehe...**


	10. ju

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s)**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You : Chapter 10 ; ju**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Yoshi dan Baekhyun menurunkan koper mereka setelah membuka pintu rumah lama mereka di Seoul. Merasakan kehangatan yang dulu pernah tercipta, Yoshi masuk terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangannya memegang dada, matanya berkaca-kaca memandangi keadaan rumah yang tertata begitu rapi karena setiap hari pembantu suruhan Yunho datang untuk membersihkan rumah itu.

Rumah itu adalah pemberian Yunho sebagai hadiah pernikahannya. Yunho tak bisa datang kala itu karena ia belum siap menghadapi rasa sakit dihatinya melihat Yoshi bersanding bersama perempuan lain yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya. Rumah ini kemudian dipakai Yoshi setelah ia menikah. Bagaimana rasa canggung menjalari atmosfir rumah setelah pernikahan itu terjadi. Lalu perlahan terbentuklah sejumput rasa cinta yang menghantarkan Yoshi dan Jiyoon melahirkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Lalu di umur Baekhyun yang masih dua tahun, mereka pindah ke Nagoya. Memulai hidup rumah tangga baru hingga melahirkan Aijou. Rumah inipun menjadi bukti bahwa Yoshi dan Jiyoon pernah menumbuhkan rasa cinta.

"Ayah tak apa?" Suara lembut mengalun membuat Yoshi tersadar dari kenangan masa lalunya. "Tidak apa-apa, Bekkyon."

"Aku akan masukkan koper-kopernya." Tak ingin mengganggu acara ayahnya bernostalgia, Baekhyun memilih menyibukkan diri memasukkan koper-koper mereka.

Well, tadi malam mereka berdua pergi ke Seoul, bersama Yunho, Chanyeol, dan Aijou. Pagi hari ini mereka baru tiba di Korea. Tadinya Baekhyun langsung ingin mengunjungi ibunya setelah sampai, tapi sayangnya jetlag menyerang. Maka Baekhyun putuskan untuk beristirahat sampai sore.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur akibat jetlagnya saat matahari sayup-sayup hampir tenggelam. Ia bergegas mandi dan berganti baju santai. Saat ia keluar dari kamar, terdengan suara perbincangan. Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Chanyeol disana tengah berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Selamat sore," sapa Baekhyun yang kemudian bergabung duduk dengan mereka.

"Bekkyon, Chanyeol bilang ingin mengantarkan kita ke ibumu," ujar Yoshi dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol malu-malu. Bagaimanapun juga setiap Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, ia selalu teringat akan kencan romantis mereka. Baekhyun benci pipinya yang menjadi merona mengingat hal itu. "Itu bagus," ketusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang?" saran Yoshi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku akan berganti pakaian," ujar Yoshi. Laki-laki paruh baya itu bangkit menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam keheningan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menunduk. Poninya menutupi mata sipitnya itu.

"Ak-aku gugup. Bagiamana kalau dia benar-benar telah melupakanku?" lirih Baekhyun dengan nada putus asa terselip disana.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah padaku. Aku dan Aijou sudah mengatur semua ini." Chanyeol mengenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Baekhyun tersentak kaget, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Sebuah senyum yang meyakinkan.

"Aku akan berganti baju dulu." Baekhyun hendak bangkit, tapi pergelangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku menemanimu, hm?" ujar Chanyeol dengan seringaian menggodanya.

"Dalam mimpimu saja!" Dengan itu Baekhyun menempeleng kepala Chanyeol lalu berlari kecil masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Chanyeol nekat masuk.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terkekeh bak orang bodoh lalu mengaduh kepanasan saat lidahnya bertemu dengan tehnya yang masih sangat panas.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Dan disinilah. Baekhyun dan Yoshi duduk dengan gugup di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Jiyoon. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun dan Yoshi cukup pangling dengan penampilan Jiyoon. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik karena dirawat dengan baik, disamping itu, pakaiannya terlihat sangat berada walaupun itu terbilang kasual untuk dipakai bersantai di rumah. Yoshi meringis dalam hati mengingat betapa buruknya ia menjadi suami dahulu. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membiayai perawatan wajah mantan istrinya.

Setelah pelukan sambutan dramatis tadi, Baekhyun sedikit menghangat hatinya. Kebenciannya pada Jiyoon harus ia pudarkan hari ini juga seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Baekhyunie, kudengar kau seorang carrier, nak." Jiyoon tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung. "Tak apa. Itu bukan berarti orang-orang bisa menganggapmu lemah. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia dengan Chanyeol." Dan hal itu membuat rasa tersinggung Baekhyun perlahan memudar.

"Terima kasih atas nasihatmu, ibu." Baekhyun sedikit gemetar saat mengucapkan kata ibu kembali.

Jiyoon tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu menunduk. Dan mulai terdengar isakan dari wanita itu.

"Jiyoon kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Yoshi khawatir.

"Hiks.. aku bukanlah wanita yang pantas kau sebut ibu, Baek. Aku telah mengkhianati dan menyakiti kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian masih menganggapku pantas hidup?" Jiyoon berujar di sela-sela tangisannya. Dengan kaku Baekhyun mendekati ibunya. Memeluknya dan mengusap lembut punggung wanita itu, berusaha menenangkan.

"Baekhyun, kau seharusnya sangat membenciku seperti dulu. Kenapa kau mau memberikan tatapanmu kepadaku lagi?"

"Chanyeol bilang, seberapa besar benciku padamu, itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakitmu saat melahirkanku di dunia ini," Baekhyun berujar dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun hiks." Wanita itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku tak seharusnya pantas mengatakan ini. Tapi aku, aku ingin keluarga kita kembali." Yoshi dan Baekhyun berpandangan dalam bingung.

Wanita itu kini menatap Yoshi. Ia bangkit dengan tertatih lalu berlutut di kaki Yoshi. "Heechulie, aku ingin kita kembali. Aku sangat menyesal sampai ke inti tubuhku. Tolong bebaskan aku dari rasa sakit yang laki-laki brengsek itu berikan kepadaku. Ia menyakitiku setiap hari. Baik hati maupun fisikku."

Yoshi tak sanggup lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jiyoon untuk duduk. "Apa maksudmu? Dimana ia menyakitimu?"

"Dia hiks punya simpanan. Dia punya tiga. Itulah mengapa aku tidak hamil sampai sekarang. Dia tak ingin aku punya ahli warisnya, atau juga simpanannya. Dia tak mencintaiku. Terkadang jika dia bertengkar dengan simpanannya, dia akan melampiaskannya dengan memukulku hiks."

Pertahanan Yoshi runtuh. Ia ikut menangis sambil memeluk erat mantan istrinya. Sementara itu Baekhyun membeku dalam duduknya. Tanpa sadar, ia juga ikut menangis mendengar pengakuan ibunya mengenai betapa beratnya ia hidup bersama laki-laki selingkuhannya. Yang ia bayangkan selama ini ibunya snagat bahagia hidup bersama suami barunya. Sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ibunya melupakannya. Namun ternyataan kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut Jiyoon menampar keras Baekhyun.

Lalu terdengar bunyi pintu apartemen dibuka. Seorang laki-laki dengan postur sempurna dan setelan kantoran mahal berdiri mematung di tempatnya. "Apa-apaan ini?" bentaknya ketika ia melihat istrinya berada dipelukan sang mantan suami.

Laki-laki itu, Cha Yongwook.

Baekhyun yang memang emosian dan amarahnya sudah terkumpul dalam satu titik, ia berjalan menuju ke selingkuhan ibunya itu.

"Kauㅡsampah kotor, kenapa kau ada disini dengan ayah sampahmu?"

Lalu, tak terelakan Baekhyun meninju mulut laki-laki itu hingga berdarah. Laki-laki itu terkapar di lantai dan dengan itu Baekhyun berada diatasnya. Meninju wajah laki-laki itu habis-habisan. Yoshi mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun namun Jiyoon menghalanginya. Ia begitu lega ketika anaknya dapat melampiaskan amarahnya kepada suami brengseknya itu dengan begitu keras.

Baekhyun baru berhenti ketika ia sadari laki-laki yang ia habisi tak bergerak. Mungkin pingsan. Setelah itu, Baekhyun bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia mundur perlahan menjauh dari tubuh tak berdaya itu. "Ap-apaㅡapa yang telah aku lakukan?" gumamnya.

"Baekhyun tetap ditempatmu! Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menatap kosong tubuh Yongwook yang terkapar tak berdaya itu dengan tangan berkeringat dan terdapat jejak darah Yongwook di sela-sela jarinya. Ia baru saja menghabisi seseorang. Entah kenapa wajah Minhyuk sempat terlintas ketika ia menghabisi suami ibunya itu. Baekhyun hanya tak menyadari betapa kerasnya amarah yang ia bentuk kepada orang yang telah menyakiti ibunya sekeji itu dan lampiasan amarah yang ia pendam kepada bajingan pemerkosa itu. Dalam lubuk hati yang begitu dalam, Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Keesokan harinya, sidang perceraian antara Jiyoon dan Yongwook dilaksanakan. Aijou sangat sangat bahagia melihat wajah muram mantan suami ibunya itu ketika berbagai tuduhan dilayangkan kepadanya. Hal itu juga membuat Baekhyun dan Yoshi tak melunturkan senyuman mereka selama proses persidangan.

Setelah perceraian itu, Jiyoon menetap bersama Yoshi dan Baekhyun di rumah lama mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah kembali sebelum Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah. Atmosfir rumah itu terasa begitu hangat seperti sedia kala. Sesampainya di rumah, Yunho dan Yoona, istrinya, telah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yoshi, Jiyoon, dan Aijou.

Bahkan Yoona sudah memesan banyak makanan untuk merayakan pesta kecil mereka. Pesta sebagai kembalinya keluarga Byun dan pesta menyambut hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Semua orang berdansa ria dengan musik yang disetel begitu keras. Sementara itu, Baekhyun menyendiri di kamarnya. Ia mengusap foto lama dimana mereka piknik ke Tokyo Tower saat Baekhyun berumur delapan tahun, ia dan ketiga orang yang sangat disayanginya, Yoshi, Jiyoon, dan Aijou menampakkan senyum bahagia mereka, dengan senyuman dan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Ia tersentak ketika ada tangan yang melingkari perutnya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan langsung disambut dengan hidung mancung Chanyeol. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kau benar. Alur hidupku yang baru dan tak terduga ini akan dimulai besok. Aku sangat bahagia sampai rasanya menangis saja tak cukup untuk mengungkapkannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia mencium pundak Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membeku dan tak dapat berkedip.

"Kau adalah yang berharga bagiku, Baekhyun. Mari kita mulai alur hidup baru ini bersama. Kau dan aku. Keluarga kita berdua, Park dan Byun."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap mata bulatnya Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya intens "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol."

"Apa-apaan dengan Yeol? Kenapa rasanya menggelitik saat kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Dengan hiperbolanya, Chanyeol membolakan matanya hingga nampak seperti akan keluar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka panggilan itu?" Baekhyun mulai cemberut dan Chanyeol begitu gemas melihat Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya menampakan wajah seperti itu.

"Ya ampun aku bilang aku tergelitik saat mendengarnya. Itu berarti aku menyukainya, Baek." Dengan gemas, Chanyeol menciumi pundak Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku tak sabar untuk menikahimu astaga."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia mencubit hidung mancung Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Ya Tuhan kita bahkan akan menikah dalam waktu yang sangat dekat. Dua hari lagi."

"Ya tapi tetap saja rasanya begitu masih sangat lamaaa." Chanyeol cemberut. Dengan itu Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol masih di pinggang Baekhyun dan sekarang Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Yang penting kita akan menikah." Baekhyun menampakkan senyuman perseginya sebentar lalu ia mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman mereka begitu lembut, sedikit bernafsu. Chanyeol bahkan sudah memegang ujung kaos Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tidak sebelum kita menikah, Yeol." Baekhyun terkekeh menggoda. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol cemberut dan dengan malas kembali mencium Baekhyun.

 ** _ㅡSeason 1 The Endㅡ_**

 **Author's notes :**

 **Tenang tenangg bakal ada afterstoryy wankawan.**

 **yakali gue udah taro desc Mpreg tapi belum ada hawa2 Mpreg udah tamat duluan lol.**

 **Jadii yaa hmm yaa hmmm makasih udah sempetin baca hehe semoga kalian mau nungguin Season 2 nya aka afterstorynya hehe.**

 **Okedah anyeonggg**


	11. S2 : il

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s** **), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 1; **il

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Baekhyun merapikan tempat tidur yang akan digunakan untuknya dan Chanyeol tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya malam ini. Setelah semuanya nampak rapi, Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai dari mandinya. Hanya pesta pernikahan yang kecil tadi tak membuat Baekhyun begitu lelah. Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya. Ada notifikasi pesan dari Luhan. Baekhyun mengetuknya untuk membuka. Ternyata itu sebuah video.

 _"Baekhyunieeeee!!! Happy Wedding uri precious smol Baekhyunieeee!!!! Maafkan hyung ya tak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu hiks."_ Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang pura-pura menangis di dalam video itu.

 _"Hyung janji setelah hyung dan Sehuna kembali dari Cina, hyung akan langsung menemuimu. Benarkan itu Sehuna?"_ Luhan terlihat mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Sehun yang sedang fokus menonton televisi. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali lalu kameranya menyorot wajah Luhan lagi. Baekhyun terkekeh lagi.

 _"Hmm baiklah selamat beristirahat ya. Nikmati malam panjangmu bersama Chanyeol. Daaahh!"_ Setelah itu videonya selesai.

Dan saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, Baekhyun sedang mengetik balasan untuk video Luhan.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku menunggumu."

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Apa hm? Apakah kita berniat melakukan _nya_ malam ini?" goda Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ck jangan mengganggu! Aku sedang sibuk dengan Luhan hyung." gerutu Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu ia membuka lemari untuk mengambil celana piyama dan kaos putih polos.

Ketika ia selesai berpakaian, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Chanyeol begitu gemas melihat suami mungilnya. Apalagi dengan piyama bermotif bunga sakura itu. Itu adalah piyama hadiah dari Aijou saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Ia pun melangkah mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mendongak lucu. "Oh? Kau sudah selesai ya? Tidurlah dulu, aku akan melakukan video call dengan Luhan hyung."

Namun Chanyeol langsung merebut ponsel Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke karpet. Baekhyun melototkan matanya ketika melihat ponselnya itu mendarat di karpet dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Baekhyun sambil ia menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Baekhyun melotot ketika ia melihat wajah serius Chanyeol saat mengucapkan itu.

"Ka-kau se-serius huh?"

Chanyeol langsung berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menatap mata suaminya dnegan intens. Chanyeol juga semakin mengikis jarak mereka berdua. Dan ketika kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, mereka berdua menutup mata. Lalu terjadilah lumatan lembut pada kedua bibir mereka.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menyisir rambut belakang Chanyeol dan terkadang meremasnya. Chanyeol mulai berdiri perlahan dan ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh di kasur sementara ia menindihnya sambil ciumannya masih berlanjut.

Sebuah tangan Chanyeol meluncur untuk membuka kancing piyama Baekhyun dengan sensual dan perlahan.

 _"Sial! Lubangmu begitu ketat, anak kutu buku!"_

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan lebar. Ia langsung memutus ciumannya dan mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ja-jangan," lirihnya dengan siratan mata yang takut. Baekhyun mengancingkan kembali kancing piyama yang telah Chanyeol lepaskan dengan tangan gemetar.

"Baekhyun sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya dan itu membuat kedua mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir. Ia langsung merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun langsung menangis.

"Bi-bisakah kita tidur saja?" lirih Baekhyun di tengah-tengah isakannya.

"Apa yang menggangumu? Katakan padaku, Baekhyun!"

"Bayangan itu hiks bayangan di ruang gelap ituㅡ" Baekhyun tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya dan memilih untuk terisak.

Chanyeol langsung merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Rupanya Baekhyun mengingat pemerkosaan itu di tengah-tengah mereka akan melakukannya. Chanyeol langsung mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelimuti dirinya.

Harusnya ia bertanya dulu kepada Baekhyun dan tidak dengan spontan begini. Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun punya kenakan buruk yang mungkin masih membekas dan terkadang masih terlintas di pikirannya.

"Hey shh Baekhyun sudahlah. Aku minta maaf ya aku harusnya bertanya dulu padamu. Baiklah sekarang kita tidur ya?" bujuk Chanyeol.

Lalu mereka berdua tidur dengan berpelukan. Baekhyun masih terisak di dada Chanyeol dan setiap isakan yang keluar membuat hati Chanyeol terasa begitu sakit.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol bangun dan tak mendapati Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia melihat sinar matahari yang terasa panas dari jendela kamar yang terbuka. Ia langsung mengambil handuk untuk mandi lalu menemui Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tengah mengobrol dengan ibunya di dapur. Lalu ada Heechul yang sedang membaca koran ditemani secangkir teh hangat di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi," suara berat Chanyeol menyapa ketika ia memasuki area dapur. Ketiga orang yang ada disana langsung menatap Chanyeol dan membalas sapaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik kursi di dekat Heechul. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak? Apakah Baekhyun menendangmu keluar dari kasur?" tanya Heechul dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika Baekhyun menampakkan wajah galaknya kepada Heechul ketika namanya disebut. "Tentu saja nyenyak. Baekhyun tak bisa menendangku karena dia terlihat begitu anteng di dalam pelukanku, ayah."

"Aigoo manisnya," ujar Heechul sambil terkekeh.

"Hentikan pembicaraan aneh itu!" gerutu Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol dan Heechul tertawa kencang.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Aijou?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tak mendapati batang hidung teman dekatnya itu.

"Dia ada kelas pagi-pagi sekali. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau tetap menamatkan kuliahmu atau berhenti dan mulai mengurus perusahaan ayahmu?" tanya Jiyoon yang datang membawa sarapan ke meja makan.

"Aku akan menamatkannya. Lagipula itu hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. Dan ayah sudah menyetujuinya."

"Keputusan yang bagus, Chanyeolie," ujar Jiyoon.

Lalu Baekhyun datang dan bergabung di meja makan. Ia mulai mengambil piring dan menyiapkan porsi sarapan untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau berniat untuk kuliah lagi, Baekhyunie?" tanya Jiyoon.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. "Aku sudah tak memiliki fokus. Itu akan menghabiskan uang saja nanti."

Mereka sarapan dengan begitu tenang. Dan terkadang diselingi pembicaraan hangat. Setelah selesai sarapan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mereka sementara Jiyoon yang membersihkan bekas sarapan.

"Kapan kau akan mulai kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memindahkan baju-baju Chanyeol dari koper ke lemarinya.

"Lusa sepertinya. Hmm bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan hari ini?"

"Aku tak punya saran tempat bagus." Baekhyun mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan menonton film? Sedang ada film bagus yang aku tunggu-tunggu."

"Hmm terdengar bagus. Pulangnya kita bisa mampir ke rumah orang tuamu."

Tepat pada pukul sebelas siang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi menonton. Mereka berdua menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke cinemanya. Mereka berdua menonton film yang dinanti-nantikan Chanyeol yaitu Maze Runner : Death Cure. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dua jam menontonnya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua singgah ke restoran sashimi atas permintaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap suaminya. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Yang semalam. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat takut kau menganggap diriku sebagai bayangannya disaat aku menyentuhmu."

Melihat betapa sedihnya wajah suami tingginya itu, Baekhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Chanyeol. "Hey tak apa. Aku justru yang meminta maaf, Chanyeol. Sudah tugasku untuk melayanimu bagaimanapun kita adalah teman hidup sekarang. Aku minta maaf dan aku tak tahu kenapa bayangan itu muncul tiba-tiba."

"Itu salahku, Baekhyun. Benar-benar salahku."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol. Ia menggapai kedua telinga lebar Chanyeol dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Baiklah. Nah sekarang tersenyumlah, papa gajah!"

Bagai terkena magis, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar. Mereka berdua berhenti mengobrol ketika pesanan mereka datang.

"Uh Chanyeol..."

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang dapat melemahkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya hal itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau bebas mengajukkan pertanyaan tanpa meminta izinku, Baekhyun. Ingatlah kitaㅡ"

"ㅡkauinginpunyanakberapa?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya itu mengamati gerak-gerik suami mungilnya itu.

"Ak-aku bertanya kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

Dan awan canggung pun menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Bagaimanadengandua?"

"Hah?" Kini gantian Baekhyun yang memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Ak-aku bilang aku mungkin hmm menginginkan dua, Baekhyun. Ya, dua."

"O-oh oke."

Lalu keduanya terdiam dan sibuk menenangkan detak jantung masing-masing.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Author's notes :**

 **maaf readernim atas lamanya update season 2. semoga kedepannya tidak mengecawakan ya fanfic ini.**

d **an biar kalian ga bingung, gue bakal sebut Yoshi sama Aijou pake nama korea mereka dan karena juga udah latarnya di korea, jadi jangan bingung kalau gue tiba-tiba sebut Heechul sama Sunhye, apalagi bertanya apakah mereka OC tambahan.**

 **thank you~**


	12. S2 : i

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 1; i**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan Luhan berhenti di jalanan Myeong-dong Street Market. Sambil menunggu Luhan membayar ongkos kepada sang supir, Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar lebih dahulu. Obsidian sipitnya berpendar mengamati hiruk pikuk kesibukan manusia di jalanan Myeong-dong yang banyak kita jumpai toko-toko. Mulai dari makanan, pakaian, K-idol shop, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kemana tujuan kita?" ujar Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana dengan restoran yang menjual samgyeopsal?" usul Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Luhan. Luhan menjadi pemandu Baekhyun kemana mereka akan menemukan restoran samgyeopsal yang enak untuk mengisi perut mereka di siang hari ini.

Keduanya terdampar di restoran yang tak terlalu ramai dipadati pengunjung. Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih tempat di dekat jendela, sehingga mereka bisa mengamati orang-orang berlalu lalang, dengan kata lain biar tak terlalu bosan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Apakah masih canggung?" tanya Luhan membuka topik. Laki-laki Cina itu menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan kanan menanti cerita Baekhyun.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi tak secanggung itu. Malam pertama itu uh kami mencoba melakukannya tapiㅡ" Baekhyun nampak kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang memainkan sumpit.

"Tapi apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.

"ㅡaku mengacaukan malam itu."

"Ap-apa? Apa maksudmu mengacaukan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menuntut dan dirinya yang semakin condong menatap Baekhyun.

"Bayangan dimana saat aku dilecehkan itu muncul tiba-tiba dan aku sangat takut jadi aku menolak sentuhannya."

Luhan mencebik tak percaya. "Astaga." Namun melihat raut sedih Baekhyun, Luhan pun beralih menghibur adik kecilnya itu.

"Hei, tak apa. Aku yakin Chanyeol bisa menghilangkan semua bayangan itu. Hanya saja kumohon jika bayangan itu melintas, kau hanya perlu melawannya. Buka matamu dan temukan wajah Chanyeol. Lalu kau usap wajah Chanyeol perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang kalian itu benar-benar nyata. Danㅡ"

"Permisi pesanan anda sudah tiba, Tuan."

Luhan mencebik kesal. Setelah pelayan restoran itu pergi, Luhan kembali membuka suara. "Baekhyun, kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?"

"Uhum," balas Baekhyun singkat sambil mulai memasak samgyeopsalnya.

"Baiklah."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Yo Chan! Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar Jongdae, teman dekat Chanyeol di kampus. Ia memeluk Chanyeol sekilas sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ya aku juga."

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di bangku cafetaria yang kosong. Memesan menu dan kembali membuka obrolan.

"Jadi bagaimana semalam?" tanya Jongdae dengan alisnya naik turun menggoda.

"Ya cukup melelahkan."

"Aigoo!" teriak Jongdae heboh sambil memukul-mukul meja hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Cukup melelahkan sehingga kami langsung tidur."

Senyuman lebar Jongdae pun luntur. "Yaish! Jangan mempermainkanku!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat aksi protes temannya itu.

"Anyeong, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menatap ke arah perempuan yang mendekati meja mereka dengan nampan makanan di kedua tangannya.

Seluruh fakultas tahu, perempuan itu adalah perempuan primadona kampus, seorang ketua himpunan mahasiswa dengan segudang prestasi, Kim Hyejin. Dan semua orang tahu bahwa gadis itu mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol sejak semester keempat. Sebelum Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang, ia dan Hyejin mulai dekat. Chanyeol mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan perempuan itu. Namun tak lagi. Karena yang menyangkut hati dan pikirannya hanyalah Baekhyun seorang.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Hyejin dengan nada lembutnya.

"Kupikir meja yang kosong masib banyak ehehe," sindir Jongdae.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah aku akan pindahㅡ"

"Duduklah bersama kami, Hyejin. Tak apa."

Hyekin mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia duduk bersebalahan dengan Chanyeol dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan hingga lengan mereka menempel. Hal itu membuat Jongdae begitu geram.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada suami mungilmu?" ujar Jongdae dengan nada heboh sambil melirik ke arah Hyejin yang kini menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya. Jongdae tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah nanti malam datanglah ke rumah kami. Ah maksudku rumah orangtuanya Baekhyun. Ada di distrik Yongsan."

"Oke!"

"Suami mungil? Apa maksudnya itu, Chanyeol-ah?" Jongdae tersenyum miring ketika Hyejin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Well, meskipun keluarga Park sangat terpandang di Korea, pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak dimuat di media. Jadi hanya kerabat dan pihak keluarga yang tahu. Itupun karena keinginan Baekhyun.

"Ah maaf. Tak seharusnya kau tahu ini tapi aku sudah menikah dua hari yang lalu. Dia seorang laki-laki manis dan seorang carrier."

Hyejin melebarkan matanya. Ia perlahan menaruh kembali sumpitnya ke nampan dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf aku harus ke toilet. Permisi."

"Hah! Dia memang harus tahu diri, Chan."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan sang sahabat.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket setelah keluar dari restoran samgyeopsal. Baekhyun ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Chanyeol malam ini.

"Kau akan memasak apa?" tanya Luhan sambil meminum yogurtnya mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang memilih produk saus.

"Miso sup dan bulgogi. Chanyeol sangat suka miso sup buatanku saat di Jepang."

Luhan manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum miring. "Sejujurnya aku begitu iri padamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh. Mendapati Luhan dengan senyuman lembut dan wajah sendunya. "Kau bisa mempunyai anak dari darah dagingmu sendiri."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa fakta itu kembali menyayat hatinya. Ya, Baekhyun masih belum bisa menerima fakta itu sampai saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar iri setengah mati." Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Ia berdiri di hadapan Luhan sambil memegang kedua bahu yang lebih tua dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hyung, Tuhan selalu punya alasan kenapa Tuhan menciptakanmu. Meskipun begitu, kau punya kehidupan yang indah. Setidaknya kau masih suci saat menikah dengan Sehunie, sementara akuㅡ"

Luhan langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu dibawanya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku dan Sehun berniat mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki di panti asuhan sepupuku."

"Itu bagus. Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku."

"Pasti."

Keduanya tersenyum manis lalu melepas pelukan. Sementara itu Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih produk bahan makanan.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Aku pulang!" ujar Chanyeol saat memasuki rumah. Rumah tampak begitu sepi.

"Jongdae, ayo masuk."

Chanyeol menutup pintu rumah ketika ia dan Jongdae sudah masuk ke dalam. Ia membiarkan Jongdae menunggu di sofa ruang tamu sementara ia memeriksa keadaan rumah.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah sibuk di dapur. Dengan jalannya yang mengendap-endap, Chanyeol pun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau masak? Sampai-sampai kau tak mendengar aku pulang." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menaruh dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Miso sup kesukaanmu. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Ah aku membawa sahabatku kemari. Ia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia sedang di ruang tamu."

"Wah~ Tolong buatkan ia minum ya. Aku sedang sibuk nih."

"Baiklah~" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas lalu ia melepas pelukannya untuk membuatkan Jongdae secangkir kopi kemasan.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya bersama dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengaduk kopi buatannya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Omong-omong ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol berbalik. Mendapati raut wajah Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit cemas. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Umm bolehkah aku meminjam uangmu untuk membeli tempat di Myeong-dong? Aku ingin membuka kedai es krim disana."

Baekhyun menatap takut-takut ke arah manik mata Chanyeol yang nampak normal. Namun sedetik kemudian alis Chanyeol mengkerut. Tanda bahwa ia marah. Baekhyun segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa karena kau sungkan harus meminta uang padaku untuk membeli sesuatu karena aku masih seorang mahasiswa dimana aku belum bisa menafkahimu dan kita masih hidup di bawah orang tua kita?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada beratnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya bosan di rumah. Aku ingin mencari kesibukan lain disaat kau tak bersamaku."

"Baekhyun sayangㅡ"

"Aku mohon. Jika kau tak mau meminjamiku uang aku akan meminjam Luhan hyung. Hanya saja ijinkan aku membuka kedai sendiri. Aku mohon, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi. Entah kenapa ia merasa tersinggung. Merasa bersalah bahwa ia belum bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Merasa bersalah bahwa ia belum pantas sepenuhnya menjadi seorang suami. Jika ia mengijinkan Baekhyun maka ia ikut senang jika Baekhyun bahagia hanya saja ia merasa gagal menjadi suami yang harusnya menafkahi keluarganya.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu sungguh."

Bagai sebuah tombak menembus hatinya ketika melihat Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol langsung membawa suami mungilnya ke dalam pelukan. Tangisan Baekhyun teredam di dadanya hingga kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol basah akan air mata.

"Kau tak menyinggungku. Uangku adalah uangmu juga. Tidak ada kata meminjam dalam sebuah hubungan pernikahan. Aku mengijikanmu. Hanya saja jangan terlalu lelah mengurusi kedainya. Kau bisa langsung merekrut karyawan. Itu membuatku lebih tenang." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada lembutnya mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap manik mata bulat suaminya yang meneduhkan. Chanyeol melarikan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol."

"Anything for you."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu ia berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol lebih dulu hingga mereka terinterupsi oleh seseorangㅡ

"Ekhem. Kupikir tamu kalian sedang menunggu," ujar Heechul yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh kikuk. "Kau temani dulu temanmu. Aku akan menyusul setelah masakanku selesai."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu ia mengambil secangkir kopi untuk Jongdae dan menemui temannya di ruang tamu yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf lama."

"Ah tak apa. Mana Baekhyun?"

"Dia sedang memasak. Dia bilang akan menyusul setelah masakannya selesai."

Jongdae dengan raut menggodanya merangkul leher Chanyeol dengan erat. "Uhhh lihat betapa romantisnya kehidupan rumah tangga Park."

"Diamlah dan nikmati kopimu. Aku akan mandi."

"Arraseo~"

Setelah selesai dengan masakannya, Baekhyun memutuskan pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya sebelum menemui sahabat Chanyeol.

Tepat saat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya dan rambut basah itu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Memasakmu sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sadar suami mungilnya memperhatikannya di ambang pintu kamar.

"Ya. Dan kau? Kenapa mandi?"

"Aku kegerahan. Kau sudah temui Jongdae?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil membuka lemari pakaian. Ia memilih kaos lengan panjang lalu ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memakai kaos santainya lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil menunggui Baekhyun berganti baju.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol memyambutnya dengan senyuman manis. "Ayo kita temani Jongdae."

Lalu mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju ke ruang tamu dimana sedari tadi Jongdae sendirian berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Oh Baekhyun-ssi? Selamat malam," ujar Jongdae yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk ketika melihat Baekhyun tiba.

"Selamat malam Jongdae-ssi. Tolong panggil aku Baekhyun saja, kita di usia yang sama bukan?" ujar Baekhyun dengan ramah sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongdae.

"Ah ya benar." Jongdae dengan ramah menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

Lalu ketiganya mengobrol bersama hingga makan malam bersama. Dan dalam waktu beberapa jam Chanyeol menyadari betapa cocoknya suaminya dan sahabatnya untuk berteman. Mereka berdua nampak sangat akrab satu sama lain.

Setelah Jongdae berpamitan pulang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mereka.

Chanyeol yang terakhir masuk pun mengunci kamar mereka sementara Baekhyun di kamar mandi tengah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lalu Chanyeol menyusulnya dan mereka gosok gigi bersama.

"Baekhyun.." panggil Chanyeol dengan nada lembutnya saat Baekhyun bercermin setelah membasuh wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Ia melihat bagaimana rona merah menghiasi pipi suami mungilnya dari cermin. Chanyeol terkikik ketika Baekhyun membatu di dalam rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya hingga mulutnya benar-benar dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun.

"I want you so bad, Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun merasa kakinya sangat lemas saat Chanyeol mulai mengendus aromanya di perpotongan leher. Baekhyun mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan wajah memerahnya menatap ke cermin dimana ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk di lehernya.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya hingga kau siap."

Perkataan Chanyeol itu seolah menyayat hati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sadar ia egois. Seharusnya ia melayani nafsu suaminya. Bukannya menolaknya dengan alasan bayang-bayang kelam itu. Lagipula selama ini Chanyeol begitu baik kepadanya hingga mengijinkannya membuka kedai es krim. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia belum setitikpun membalas semua kebaikan suaminya.

Dan malam ini adalah yang sekiranya tepat untuk membalas sedikit dari kebaikan suaminya.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak melepas tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun namun Baekhyun langsung menahannya.

"Kitaㅡkita akan melakukannya malam ini."

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**


	13. S2 : sam

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 3 ; sam**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari kamar mandi menuju ke kasur mereka. Diletakannya tubuh Baekhyun perlahan di atas kasur. Lalu dipandanginya Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol cukup lama. Membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menoleh ke samping terus menerus tak kuasa ditelanjangi oleh sang suami lewat tatapan.

"Kau yakin, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada rendahnya yang serak.

Baekhyun kini menghadap ke Chanyeol. Ia menangkap raut cemas suaminya itu. Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun bangkit, berlutut di atas kasur. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan gugup.

"Aku percaya padamu. Maka lakukanlah."

Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu menjadi yang memulai ciuman. Tangannya membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut sementara tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya hingga merapat ke tubuhnya yang tengah berdiri. Ciuman masih berlanjut. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia menemukan kedua mata Chanyeol terpejam. Bagaimana bulu matanya bergetar, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya.

Dan entah bagaimana hatinya langsung berdesir menghangat mengingat bahwa apa yang telah dilakukan sekarang itu nyata.

Karena kehabisan oksigen, Baekhyun memutus ciumannya hingga tercipta benang saliva di antara mulut keduanya.

Chanyeol terengah dengan tatapan berkabut nafsu, ia mulai mencengkeram ujung kaos Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Ia mengangguk pelan menandakan bahwa ia mengijinkan apapun yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan.

Dengan gerakan sensual, Chanyeol menarik kaos lengan panjang Baekhyun ke atas hingga melewati kepala dan menyisakan Baekhyun yang shirtless. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya ketika matanya menangkap tonjolan di dada Baekhyun yang menegang. Diusapnya salah satu tonjolan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Baekhyun mendongak merasakan kenikmatan dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat reaksi suaminya.

Kini ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri. Lalu Chanyeol menunduk untuk menghisap dan menjilat satu tonjolan lainnya yang belum tersentuh. Ia makin bersemangat ketika Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya semakin kuat.

"Aahmpphh," desahan pertama Baekhyun lolos setelah sedari tadi ia menahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Chanyeol terus dengan kegiatan menyusunya. Salah satu tangannya mulai memegang karet celana Baekhyun. Lalu dengan sigap, diturunkannya celana Baekhyun hingga celana dalamnya. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar telanjang tanpa sehelai benang. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di kasur. Dirinya mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sambil memandangi tubuh suami mungilnya yang begitu menggairahkan, mulus, serta indah dan polos di waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas, Chanyeol mengungkung Baekhyun. Ia kembali membawa sang suami dalam ciuman yang cukup panas dengan salah satu tangannya mulai bermain dengan penis suaminya yang perlahan mengeras.

"Ohhh Yeollhhh."

Ciuman terputus karena Baekhyun mendesah kuat ketika jari tengah milik Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubang anusnya. Chanyeol ikut berdesis merasakan bagaimana lubang milik Baekhyun begitu sempit bahkan jarinya saja susah untuk bergerak. Membayangkan betapa sempitnya lubang itu memijat penisnya, sudah membuat penisnya menegang sempurna.

"AKH! DISANAHHH YAHH!" teriak Baekhyun ketika dua jari Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya. Chanyeol terus mengorek titik itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang dengan precum melumuri penisnya.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai memainkan penis Baekhyun dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata akan kenikmatan yang ia terima di bawah sana. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei dengan kuat hingga kusut.

"Akuhh ingin keluar Yeolhhㅡ" lirihnya di sela-sela ia terengah sambil menjambaki rambut sang suami.

"Keluarkan untukku, baby."

Dan disaat titik ternikmatnya dikorek untuk yang terakhir kali, Baekhyun menyemburkan semennya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Ia mendongak dengan mulut terbuka dan mata terpejam. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti melihat bintang.

Setelah menelan cairan milik suami mungilnya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman. Lalu ia mulai memposisikan penisnya di pintu masuk lubang milik Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol mendorongnya sambil terus mencium Baekhyun supaya Baekhyun teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya. Dan setelah miliknya memenuhi Baekhyun, ia melepas ciumannya. Ia melihat air mata dengan deras menuruni pipi Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu sambil membisikkan kata-kata lembut yang dapat menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa bergerak, Yeolㅡ" lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu ia mulai memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Lalu lama kelamaan temponya semakin cepat. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak, desahan dan geraman memenuhi kamar mereka. Tubuh yang sudah penuh peluh itu bahkan masih terus bergerak mengejar pelepasan.

Chanyeol menunduk. Menatap intens wajah Baekhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan, disingkirkannya poni yang menutup kening Baekhyun. Lalu diciumnya kening Baekhyun seiring dengan pelepasan mereka. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika semennya menyembur ke dalam Baekhyun dan remasan kuat tangan Baekhyun di rambutnya.

Chanyeol menarik diri. Melepas miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun lalu memperhatikan sang suami yang terengah dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan perut yang dihiasi semen miliknya.

Begitu indah seperti lukisan.

"Kita coba dengan menungging oke?" tawar Chanyeol yang mana membuatnya terkejut ketika Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan mulai menggerakan badannya untuk menungging.

Chanyeol menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang dan menjilat bibirnya yang kering ketika ia melihat pemandangan pantat gemuk milik suami mungilnya itu. Ia mengusap pipi pantat Baekhyun dengan sensual membuat wajah Baekhyun ambruk mencium kasur dengan menghadap ke samping.

Meremasnya serta menjilatnya bagai maniak, Chanyeol mulai membuka bongkahan pantat Baekhyun sehingga nampak lubang merahnya yang berkedut yang nampak cukup longgar karena habis ia masuki. Lalu lidahnya mulai mengeksplor ke dalam lubang itu. Sementara itu Baekhyun terus mendesah dengan mata terpajam dan alis mengkerut. Tangannya terus meremas sprei yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya.

Tak lama, Chanyeol mulai memposisikan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang suaminya lagi. Dadanya ambruk menempel dengan punggung Baekhyun.

Ia muali menggerakan pinggulnya sambil menggeram nikmat. Lalu ia menjilat punggung Baekhyun dengan sensual.

"Parkhh Chanyeolhhㅡ"

"Parkhh Baekhyunhhㅡ"

Tak kuasa dengan kenikmatan yang mendera, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam ciuman lembut dengan salah satu tangannya mengusap puncak penis Baekhyun yang terus mengeluarkan precum.

"Arghh Parkhh Baekhyunhhㅡ"

"Oohh Yeollhhh ohhㅡ"

Keduanya mendesah hebat ketika mencapai pelepasan di ronde kedua. Tubuh Chanyeol langsung tumbang ke samping dan juga tubuh Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Park Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Baekhyun lalu memeluk pinggangnya dengan Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Membawa kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya dan mengaitkan kaki mereka kedua.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika melihat suaminya telah jatuh tertidur kelelahan tanpa sempat mendengar penyataan cintanya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mengarungi mimpi menyusul Baekhyun.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Baekhyun terbangun tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya. Hal itu membuat ia sedikit kecewa. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah berangkat kuliah, begitu pikirnya. Jadi dengan sedikit ringisan kesakitan, Baekhyun berhasil membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju.

Setelah ia memakai baju, pintu kamar terbuka. Ia melihat Chanyeol datang dengan nampan di kedua tangannya.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyunku~" ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar sambil meletakkan nampan itu di nakas.

"Kupikir kau berangkat kuliah," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu merengkuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu kesakitan seperti ini. Aku memang ada kelas tapi aku sudah titip absen ke Jongdae kok."

"Hiss dasar!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil melepas pelukan. "Nah, ayo makan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur. Lalu Chanyeol menyusulnya dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan nampan berisi bubur dan air putih.

"Aku suapi, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menerima suapan dari suaminya dengan senang hati. Sepertinya selama sehari ini otot bibirnya benar-benar tak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat tempat untuk kedai es krimnya setelah ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau masih sakit, Baekhyun."

"Tak apa. Aku benar-benar sudah mendingan kok. Ya ya ya? Kita pergi hari ini ya??" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyonya membuat Chanyeol melotot tak percaya.

"Baiklah~"

"Yeyy," ujar Baekhyun girang lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol merasa seakan dirinya bermimpi mendapati sikap manja Baekhyun yang dapat membuat dirinya diabetes seketika.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Tepat di siang hari, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di Myeong-dong Street Market. Baekhyun langsung menggandeng Chanyeol menuju ke lokasi dimana toko yang akan ia beli untuk dijadikan kedai es krim segera setelah mereka turun dari taksi.

Toko itu lumayan besar. Berada di antara toko mainan anak-anak dan minimarket. Toko itu bekas sebuah cafe yang bangkrut. Baekhyun langsung jatuh cinta dengan tempatnya dan ia hanya perlu mendekor ulang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tengah menulusuri setiap inchi tokonya dengan mata kepala.

"Bagus. Pilihanmu bagus dan menurutku harganya juga cukup terjangkau."

"Ah, soal karyawan itu, aku bingung harus mencari dimana."

"Jongdae bilang ia mau jadi karyawanmu. Ia akan mengajak serta beberapa temannya nanti. Kau butuh berapa orang?"

"Tiga orang sudah cukup."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekati Chanyeol, berjinjit dan mencium lembut bibir suami tingginya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia membelai pipi Baekhyun, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekarang?"

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita beli odeng."

Keduanya keluar dari toko dengan bergandengan menuju ke sebuah toko odeng. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sepasang mata tajam mengintai mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Ah, lebih tepatnya tatapan membunuh itu ditujukan kepada Baekhyun.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Author's Notes :**

 **oke maafkeun kalo smutnya ga hot samsek karena aku ga pandai menulis sumut hoho aku pandainya membaca smut hohohohoho**


	14. S2 : sa

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter** **4 ; sa**

ㅡ ㅡ

Heechul berjalan perlahan dengan perasaan tak nyaman pagi ini di kantornya. Pasalnya para mata karyawan memandangnya seolah ia kotoran dan bisikan-bisikan aneh itu ia membuatnya risih. Setelah menikah kembali dengan Jiyoon, Yunho menjadikan Heechul sekretarisnya. Membuat orang bertanya-tanya mengapa CEO mereka mengangkat sekretaris lagi namun akhirnya mereka merasa tak tertarik mengorek lebih dalam. Toh Heechul orang yang sangat ramah dan menyenangkan menurut para karyawan di Park Company ini.

Tapi lihat apa yang Heechul dapatkan di pagi yang buruk ini.

 _"Dasar carrier jalang!"_

 _"Masih berani ia menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Park Seungwook ya walaupun beliau sudah meninggal."_

 _"Park Seungwook pasti akan jantungan mendengar berita ini jika dirinya masih hidup."_

 _"Benar-benar menjijikan ia selama ini."_

 _"Aku menyesal telah mendekatinya dan mencoba berteman."_

Bruk

Heechul mendesis ketika ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa kopi. Kopi panas itu menodai kemejanya di dada. Heechul kepanasan dan mencoba mencari tissu di tasnya namun tak ada. Orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan masih menatapnya jijik dan tak berniat membantu.

"Oh maaf. Ku pikir jalannya luas dan tak ada orang," sindir seseorang yang Heechul tabrak, atau mungkin yang menabraknya. Heechul mendongak, mendapati seorang wanita yang merupakan sekretaris lama Yunho. Yang kini bekerja satu ruangan dengannya. Namanya Ahn Hyena. Heechul sering mendengar bahwa Hyena selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Yunho dan terus mengejar-ngejar Yunho.

Heechul tak peduli lagi dengan para karyawan itu dan ia segera menuju ke toilet. Setelah membersihkan noda kopi di kemejanya, Heechul segera membuka ponselnya, menjelajah Naver sebagai situs pencarian terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Matanya melotot ketika ia melihat banyak headline news yang membuat jantungnya seperti tertusuk tombak. Nafasnya tercekat ketika ia membuka emailnya, penuh akan kata sumpah serapahan.

Heechul tak kuat lagi. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana dan berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan Yunho. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang bodoh itu. Sesampainya di ruangan Yunho, orang itu sendiri belum sampai di kantor. Dan Heechul akhirnya menunggu di salah satu sofa. Diam memandangi jendela ruangan Yunho yang langsung memberikan pemandangan di bawah sana.

Yang hanya Heechul pikirkan adalah Baekhyun dan Sunhye serta istrinya. Heechul tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika orang-orang nanti juga menyerang keluarganya.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Dengan puas, Baekhyun memandangi kedai es krimnya yang sudah selesai tahap renovasi. Baekhyun memberi nama kedainya dengan 'Haneul' yang berarti langit dalam bahasa Korea. Baekhyun sangat suka memandangi langit jika ia menyendiri, menurutnya itu dapat menaikkan moodnya kapan saja.

Setelah menata sedikit barang-barang yang menurutnya belum rapi, Baekhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Chanyeol yang ia yakini sudah menyelesaikan kelasnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " ujar Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?"

" _Sudah. Sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku dan Jongdae sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kedaimu._ "

"Ah kau sedang menyetir? Baiklah maafkan aku mengganggumu." Baekhyun dapat mendengar kekehan suaminya itu.

" _Tak apa, sayang. Nah, aku hampir saja sampai. Aku matikan ya?_ "

"Ne~"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Senyumannya luntur ketika sebuah pesan datang dari sang ayah.

 ** _Baekhyunnee, kau baik-baik saja kan?_**

"Apa yang ayah coba katakan?" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu membalas pesan itu sebelum ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di kantong.

 ** _Aku baik-baik saja, ayah. Ada apa? Aku sedang di kedaiku._**

Tak lama ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Ia mengernyit melihat balasan dari ayahnya.

 ** _Bisakah kau tetap di rumah hari ini bersama ibu dan adikmu?_**

"Apa yang terjadi sebeㅡ" Perkataan Baekhyun terputus ketika pintu kedai terbuka. Nampak Chanyeol dan Jongdae dengan wajah ceria sementara Jongdae dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Hai," sapa Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kau sendirian?" tanya Jongdae, sementara Chanyeol berjalan mengitari kedai melihat-lihat interior kedai yang sudah direnovasi dengan desain suami mungilnya.

"Ya, para pekerja renovasi baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menandakan bahwa ia puas dengan desain Baekhyun. Interior kedai yang semula membosankan disulap menjadi lebih berwarna dan fresh. Baekhyun mengusung tema bunga sakura pada musim semi dan awan sirokumulus yang putih dengan dasar langit biru.

"Wahh aku sangat suka desain kedainya," komentar Chanyeol membuat obrolan Baekhyun dan Jongdae teralihkan.

"Ya aku juga. Kau hebat, Baekhyun. Aku jamin banyak anak remaja dan pasangan-pasangan akan sering berkunjung kemari."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian suami dan teman suaminya itu.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di atas meja. Sebuah panggilan masuk dengan nama kontak ayahnya disana. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merasa cemas entah karena apa.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Baekhyunee? Kau sudah di rumah nak?_ " Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Aku habis ini akan pulang. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ayah terlihat sangat khawatir."

" _Ayah mohon kepadamu, jangan buka Naver dan jangan melihat televisi untuk hari ini ya? Peringatkan juga itu untuk Sunhye dan ibumu. Kau mengerti?_ "

"Uhum.." jawab Baekhyun ragu.

" _Baik. Sekarang pulanglah. Ayah ada banyak urusan_."

Telepon itu diakhiri sepihak oleh Heechul. Baekhyun semakin merasa ada yang aneh. Tangannya gatal ingin membuka Naver, melihat apa yang terjadi disana tapi otaknya memerintahkan untuk menuruti perkataan ayahnya.

"Chanyeol, kita pulang sekarang juga."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Sialan!" maki Yunho dengan tangannya menggebrak meja kantornya membuat Heechul dan Yoona yang sedang duduk di sofa pun berjengit kaget.

"Kim bajingan itu rupanya berani mengajakku bermain huh?" ujar Yunho dengan mata penuh kilatan emosi. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada dua orang yang sedang tertunduk takut di sofa.

"Tahukah kalian apa yang membuat Kim bajingan itu menyerangku?"

Yoona dan Heechul mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat tatapan putus asa Yunho yang masih dipenuhi emosi.

"Sebelum Chanyeol pergi ke Jepang, dia memaksaku untuk menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan putrinya."

Yoona tampak menutup mulutnya tak percaya sementara Heechul mengerutkan alisnya ikut emosi.

"Aku tak bisa menerima itu. Walau aku tahu di kampus Chanyeol dan anak perempuan Kim itu dekat, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Karena salah satu mata-mataku pernah mendengar bahwa ia menggunakan anak perempuannya sebagai senjata menghancurkan perusahaanku."

Yunho melonggarkan dasinya dengan frustasi. "Sial mereka benar-benar licik. Aku minta maaf jika kau ikut terlibat Heechul sungguh aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka memata-mataimu juga. Aku turut menyesal namamu menjadi kotor di berita."

Heechul menghela nafas panjang, "Tak apa. Kita bisa mengatasinya bersama-sama, Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Sementara itu Yoona yang menyaksikan kedua laki-laki di sebelah dan di depannya itu juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Terkadang perasaan bersalah menghantuinya betapa dulu ia menjadi pemisah dua insan yang saling mencintai ini.

"Yeobo, mau aku buatkan teh hangat?" ujar Yoona, mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk membiarkan dua orang itu berdua di dalam ruangan sang suami.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, yeobo."

Yunho mencium pipi Yoona sekilas lalu setelahnya Yoona meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sahamku turun drastis. Bagaimana ini?" Yunho tertawa ironis sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kurasa kau harus memberikan klarifikasi kepada publik."

"Tak semudah itu menarik kepercayaan orang, Heechul."

Keduanya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan yang membelenggu ini.

"Kita seharusnya tak mengalami ini jika aku lebih tegas dengan ayahku dulu. Kita bisa hidup berdua di tempat yang sangat jauh dari orang-orang yang menentang cinta kita, Heechul. Ini semua salahku," Yunho mendengus.

Heechul memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mendekati Yunho. "Bukan salahmu. Ini salah kita berdua. Lagipula jika kita melarikan diri saat itu, tidak ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seolah melihat diri kita di masa lalu, Yunho. Aku tak menyesal memilih jalan untuk melepaskanmu. Karena kita juga akhirnya terikat oleh anak-anak kita." Heechul mengusap lembut punggung Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lemah menatap Heechul. Ia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Heechul, salah satu tangannya mengusap pipi Heechul dengan lembut. Tatapan keduanya saling dipenuhi rindu. Lalu sedetik kemudian terciptalah ciuman lembut diantara keduanya. Yunho menari pinggang Heechul untuk mendekat dan Heechul menaruh jari-jarinya menyisir rambut Yunho.

Seperti tersadar oleh sesuatu, Heechul melepas ciumannya, mendorong dada Yunho untuk menjauh darinya.

"Maaf aku uh tak seharusnyaㅡ" ujar Heechul gelagapan.

"Harus kuakui. Ini adalah perasaan terakhir kita yang telah lama tak tersalurkan. Aku berjanji akan benar-benar melepasmu saat ini, Heechul. Mari kita jalani kehidupan masing-masing dan jadikan masa lalu kita sebagai kenangan yang terindah. Kau benar, ayo kita buka pers conference."

Heechul tersenyum tipis. "Aku mempunyai tabungan investasi di Jepang yang mungkin cukup untukmu membeli saham dari perusahaan itu. Itu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Aku dan pemiliknya berteman dekat. Bagaimana?"

"Harus dengan apa aku membayar semua hutang budimu, Heechul," Yunho mendesah lega.

"Kau sudah membayarnya. Dengan menghadirkan Chanyeolmu untuk Baekhyunku."

Keduanya lalu tertawa lemah.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Saat Baekhyun pulang, Ibunya dan Sunhye tengah di ruang keluarga. Menonton berita dan adiknya tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 _Gawat_ , desis Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nama ayah kita. Ada di berita. Dan itu sangat tidak bagus."

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia merampas remot yang dipegang ibunya dan membesarkan volume televisi yang sedang menayangkan mengenai berita turunnya saham perusahaan Park secara drastis akibat skandal masa lalu Park Yunho dan Byun Heechul.

 **"Park Yunho dan Byun Heechul dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih gay. Hubungan keduanya ditentang keras oleh Park Seungwook, ayah dari Park Yunho. Park Yunho lalu dijodohkan dengan Im Yoona, seorang putri konglomerat. Lalu akhir-akhir ini Byun Heechul nampak bekerja di perusahaan Park setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Jepang bersama anak laki-lakinya, Byun Baekhyun yang diduga hasil dari kandungan carriernya entah dengan laki-laki lain atau dengan Park Yunho. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Park Yunho dengan menjadikan Byun Heechul sebagai sekretarisnya akhir-akhir ini? Apa mereka akan kembali bersama tanpa sepengetahuan istri Park Yunho, yaitu Park Yoona. Tragisnya anak laki-laki dari Park Yunho dan Byun Heechul yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan tertutup. Dengan hubungan gay menjijikan yang dijalin oleh kedua ayah itu dan anak-anaknya membuat banyak perusahaan mencabut sahamnya dari perusahaan Park."**

Tubuh Baekhyun limbung namun langsung ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Mereka memfitnah ayahku, Yeol. Ayahku tidak sekeji yang mereka pikirkan," lirih Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berderai air mata.

"Aku tahu. Aku ada disini bersamamu. Ayahku dan ayahmu pasti punya banyak cara untuk mengatasi penyerangan keji ini." Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun, membiarkan dadanya basah akan tangisan sang suami.

Sementara Jiyoon dan Sunhye tengah menangis dan berpelukan di sofa sambil melafalakan nama Heechul.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, di pikirannya hanya ada satu, yaitu Kim Hyejin. Entah kenapa Chanyeol gatal untuk menghancurkan gadis itu.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Author's note :**

 **gue bikin fanfic ini dengan santai, jadi gue gamau menghadirkan konflik berat disini hehe.**

 **maaf updatenya lama~**


	15. S2 : oh

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 5 ; oh**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun? Ayahmu sangat hebat. Ayahku pasti sangat beruntung bisa mencintainya dulu," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menempelkan wajah di dadanya itu mendongak menatapnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Matanya berpindah ke dagu Chanyeol yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Baekhyun mengusapnya pelan membuat Chanyeol membeku.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sedikit touchy dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bercukur, Yeol."

Chanyeol menggumam sambil merasakan jara-jari Baekhyun di dagunya dengan ia yang menutup mata menikmatinya.

Ah jika bertanya-tanya mengenai perusahaan Park, akhirnya Heechul dapat memberi jalan keluar dari semua itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun bahwa Heechul sebenarnya memiliki investasi dan menanam saham di perusahaan elektronik terkenal milik sahabatnya di Jepang. Setelah mengetahui bahwa saham perusahaan Park turun drastis akibat gosip tidak bermutu yang diciptakan oknum penuh keirian, Heechul langsung menghubungi sahabatnya di Jepang. Jadilah sekarang separuh saham dari perusahaan Park adalah milik Heechul. Juga perusahaan Park membangun kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik sahabat di Jepang yang mana bisnis Park Yunho melebar di negara tetangga juga.

Semua orang di perusahaan yang tadi mengoloknya sekarang bungkam tanpa sepatah kata jika mereka berpapasan dengan Byun Heechul di kantor. Bagaimanapun juga kedudukan Heechul sekarang setara dengan Yunho.

"Hey, cepat sarapan dan kembali selesaikan skripsimu," ujar Baekhyun yang sekarang menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya, bangkit dengan perlahan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memakai baju semalam yang tergeletak di lantai dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur, mengecek sarapan apa yang dibuat oleh Jiyoon.

"Pagi, ibu," sapa Chanyeol saat ia mendapati Jiyoon berkutat dengan kompor.

"Pagi juga, Chanyeolie." Wanita itu tersenyum lalu celingukan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mandi.

Chanyeol duduk di counter setelah ia membuat secangkir kopi lalu memakan roti dengan damai sampai sebuah ucapan dari Sunhye membuat ia tersedak kopi.

"Baekhyunie hyung, dia hamil astaga astaga!!!" ujarnya antusias yang barusan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Apa? Kau serius?" Jiyoon berteriak dengan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia menyuruhku membeli testpack. Oke bye aku harus ke apotik!" Sunhye langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur yang sedang dalam keadaan tegang.

"Heish anak itu! Eh tapi, semoga saja Baekhyunie benar-benar hamil," Jiyoon tersenyum sambil memegangi dadanya yang meletup-letup bahagia.

"Semoga saja. Ibu, aku lihat keadaan Baekhyun dulu ya?"

Jiyoon mengangguk lalu ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya membuat sarapan.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dengan perasaan gugup dan bibirnya tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Rupanya Baekhyun masih di kamar mandi. Chanyeol segera memeriksa kesana dan matanya melotot ketika mendapati Baekhyun muntah hebat di wastafel.

"Baekhyun sayang," ujar Chanyeol khawatir lalu ia memijat-mijat tengkuk Baekhyun. Wajahnya prihatin menatap keadaan Baekhyun yang buruk.

Padahal semalam mereka masih melakukan _itu_ dan tadi saat bangun tidur, Baekhyun masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya lumayan demam.

Setelah selesai dengan acara muntahnya, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk rebahan di kasur. Lalu ia mengoleskan minyak aromaterapi di perut serta leher Baekhyun lalu tak lama Sunhye datang dengan lima buah testpack yang dibelinya dari apotik.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang mengecek di kamar mandi, Chanyeol dan Sunhye mondar-mandir di dalam kamar seperti setrika.

"Hey, kau akan jadi ayah," Sunhye menyenggol lengan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dan kau akan jadi bibi," Mereka pun terkekeh bersama.

Acara saling menggoda itu terinterupsi ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Kelimanya positif," lirih Baekhyun.

Sunhye langsung memekik gembira. Ia memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol lalu ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Mendengar teriakan Sunhye yang menggema, Jiyoon datang lalu memeluk erat Baekhyun sambil menitikkan air matanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bangga telah melahirkan seorang carrier manis seperti Baekhyun.

Sunhye dan Jiyoon kemudian pergi dari kamar ChanBaek karena mereka pikir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua.

"Kau hebat, Yeol. Kita bahkan baru melakukan dua kali dengan yang semalam," Baekhyun terkekeh sambil membuat hati di dada Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku masih tak percaya tapi sungguh, aku sangat bahagia, Baek. Bagaimana ini aku sangat bahagia!"

Ya, bahkan Chanyeol menitikkan air mata juga. Ia semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya kau harus istirahat hari ini. Kau tak kuijinkan untuk meninjau persiapan pembukaan kedai es krimmu."

"Uhh posesif Yeol," Baekhyun terkekeh lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu ia mencuri ciuman dari si tinggi.

"Mandi bersama hm?" tawar Chanyeol yang mana diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Minggu-minggu awal kehamilan membuat Baekhyun drop dan terpaksa menunda pembukaan kedainya hingga seminggu. Tubuh Baekhyun jadi rentan demam dan lemas. Dokter mengatakan itu wajar mengingat Baekhyun seorang carrier yang cenderung lebih lesu dalam kehamilan dibandingkan wanita.

Bersyukur itu hanya terjadi selama dua minggu sehingga kini, di Senin pagi yang cerah, Baekhyun dengan senyum bangga bersama Yoona dan Jiyoon menghadiri wisuda Chanyeol.

Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam hati Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian kelulusannya dan topi toga terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma.

"Kau tau, adanya dia disini adalah hadiah kelulusan terbaikku," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun yang masih rata karena itu masih berusia satu bulan lebih seminggu. Membuat mata para gadis maupun laki-laki lain yang menatap mereka penuh kegemasan dan keirian.

"Aku bangga padamu, Yeol," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita berfoto!" Itu seruan Yoona yang menginterupsi kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Malam harinya keluarga Park dan Byun mengadakan makan malam di restoran mewah yang mana juga disorot banyak media. Namun, Chanyeol belum ingin mengumumkan perihal kehamilan Baekhyun ke publik. Mereka makan malam untuk merayakan kelulusan Chanyeol yang mana lusa Chanyeol resmi menggantikan ayahnya sebagai seorang CEO.

Awalnya Baekhyun biasa saja menghadapi kehamilan pertamanya. Tiada rasa takut atau tidak percaya diri. Namun di suatu malam ia tiba-tiba merasa takut, merasa seolah membenci dirinya bahwa dirinya tidaklah seperti laki-laki normal di luaran sana yang mana membuat mood Baekhyun langsung turun drastis dan bahkan menangis semalaman yang mana membuat Chanyeol kewalahan untuk menenangkannya.

"Baekhyun sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku disini, selalu di sampingmu," Chanyeol masih terus berusaha membujuk Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya erat dan terisak itu.

"Bagaimana kalau orang-orang menghujatmu, Yeol? Kau adalah CEO sekarang. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat citra buruk bagimu dan perusahaanmu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol geram dan langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun sebentar membuat Baekhyun berhenti terisak dan membeku.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Rupanya kau akan tenang jika sudah kucium, heh? Tahu begitu dari tadi aku menciummu saja."

Baekhyun langsung merona dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sembab Baekhyun. "Kita tidur sekarang oke? Tak baik bagimu untuk tidur larut malam."

Itu semua mungkin tak seberapa. Memasuki bulan kedua kehamilan, Baekhyun kembali drop. Bahkan ia sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Chanyeol terus menyalahkan dirinya bahwa ia saking sibuknya dengan pekerjaan kantor, ia tak membatasi aktivitas Baekhyun mengurus kedainya yang semakin hari semakin ramai walaupun Baekhyun punya tiga karyawan.

"Hey Yeol...," lirih Baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut suaminya yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis Yeol aku hanya kelelahan."

"Ya dan semua itu salahku," suara Chanyeol teredam bercampur isakan membuat hati Baekhyun terenyuh. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena tak menurut kepada Chanyeol untuk sering beristirahat di rumah. Baekhyun hanya terlalu semangat dengan kedainya.

"Aku minta maaf ya?"

Chanyeol masih tetap di posisinya, tak mau mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah pucat suaminya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol.."

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menjambak rambut Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanyeol.."

Tahu-tahu saja kepala Chanyeol terkulai ke kanan dengan matanya yang terpejam dan nafasnya yang berhembus teratur. Chanyeol tertidur.

"Dia sangat kelelahan," lirih Baekhyun sambil membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ia membenarkan letak kepala Chanyeol di sisi ranjang. Sedikit kesusahan karena tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan tangan kirinya diinfus.

"Heish padahal aku sangat ingin makan dorayaki buatannya," Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Tapi ia lebih mending menelan liurnya banyak-banyak daripada harus menyuruh Chanyeol pulang demi membuatkannya dorayaki.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Baekhyun, minggu depan aku harus ke Busan untuk tiga hari. Ada urusan penting dengan salah satu perusahaan disana," ujar Chanyeol sambil melepas dasi kerjanya, ia baru saja pulang dari kerja di pukul sebelas malam.

Baekhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menatap suaminya itu melucuti pakainnya bersiap untuk mandi, "Sendirian?"

"Uh bersama sekretarisku."

"Maksudmu sekretarismu Bae Joohyun?" Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu penuh selidik.

"Uh memang hanya dia kan sekretarisku?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin ikut?" Baekhyun menutup buku kehamilan yang sedang ia baca dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Baekhyun, aku takut kau kelelahan nanti dan masuk rumah sakit lagi. Aku trauma sungguh. Lagipula aku bekerja bukan ingin liburan," Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang kelihatannya mulai merajuk.

"Terserah. Aku ngantuk. Dan setelah mandi, ambil selimut baru di lemari dan jangan berani menyentuh kasur ini. Sofa di ruang tamu menganggur," dengan wajah galak, Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke leher lalu memejamkan matanya tak peduli demgan Chanyeol yang menganga tak percaya di tempatnya.

"Baekhyun, jangan begini dong," bujuknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Issh pergi sana dasar bau!"

Bukannya tersinggung, Chanyeol justru sedih karena Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar merajuk. Namun ia mengalah dan memilih untuk pergi mandi. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tak ingin tidur di sofa, ia akan membujuk Baekhyun mati-matian besok karena ia akan nekat tidur satu kasur dengan Baekhyun malam ini.

Chanyeol sangat lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor ya masa harus mengistirahatkan punggungnya di aofa sempit sih?

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menduduki tepian ranjang. Ia menatap khawatir ke punggung Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Kau sangat imut ketika cemburu," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begini tak ada cara lain selain menyuruh Junmyeon mewakiliku."

Chanyeol bangkit dan segera menelepon Jumyeon untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia tak bisa ke Busan. Setelahnya ia pergi untuk mandi. Namun sebelum Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dalam tidur pura-puranya.

"Ah aku harus membuatkannya dorayaki besok. Dia bilang ingin dorayaki buatanku saat di rumah sakit, tapi aku terlalu lelah mengurusi semua pekerjaan. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun sayang."

Setelah mendengar hal itu dari mulut suami tingginya, Baekhyun juga merasakan dahinya dicium. Lalu setelah itu hening ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **sorry for such a late update:((** **anyway, sengaja gue cepetin alur pas Baekhyun hamil karena gue ga sabar bikin momen chanbaekanaknya nanti jajsjjajjsjajjajaj**


	16. S2 : yuk

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 6 ; yuk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Tak terasa, kehamilan Baekhyun sudah menginjak bulan ke tujuh. Bulan yang mana membuat Chanyeol sangat panik ketika kondisi Baekhyun melemah dan terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuat Chanyeol harus menelantarkan pekerjaan kepada sekretarisnya.

Namun setelah mendapat pengakuan dari dokter pribadi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum barang sedetikpun.

Dokternya bilang bahwa Baekhyun mengandung anak kembar. Laki-laki semua. Hal itu langsung membuat wajah paniknya sirna digantikan senyum secerah matahari pagi. Sang dokter mengatakam bahwa seorang carrier memang cenderung lemah ketika mengandung dan ternyata Baekhyun membawa dua nyawa dalam perutnya yang mana membuat Baekhyun cenderung gampang sakit.

Chanyeol pun berinisiatif untuk tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun karena ia sendiri ingin Baekhyun mengetahuinya saat pemeriksaan USG berikutnya.

Uh anak-anak, lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum bangga dan merasakan dadanya membuncah penuh kebahagiaan.

Setelah mengunjungi sang dokter, Chanyeol pergi ke ruang rawat Baekhyun. Suami mungilnya belum sadarkan diri dari pingsan. Ya, Baekhyun pingsan di dapur dan Chanyeol begitu panik ketika sang ibu mertua memberitahunya. Chanyeol langsung pulang dan membawa suaminya ke rumah sakit.

"Chanyeola, apa yang dokter katakan?" tanya Jiyoon yang sedari tadi menunggui Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja hanya kelelahan," ujarnya dengan sedikit kebohongan. Baekhyun pingsan juga karena faktor kelelahan sih.

Jiyoon menghembuskan nafas lega namun wajahnya masih diliputi cemas. Ia menggenggam tangan anak sulungnya yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan penuh sayang.

"Ini juga salahku, Bu. Membiarkan Baekhyun bebas mengunjungi kedainya kapanpun."

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Yang kau lakukan sudah benar. Baekhyun tidak seharusnya kita kekang di rumah. Ia juga butuh refreshing. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia liburan setelah sembuh nanti?"

"Baiklah."

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Hanya Chanyeol yang menjemput Baekhyun. Tidak ada Jiyoon yang biasa menemaninya.

"Yeol, ini bukan arah rumah kita.." ujar Baekhyun dengan kebingungan menatap suaminya yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, sayang," Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun penuh dengan sayang.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip lucu, "Kejutan apa?"

"Kalau kuberitahu itu namanya bukan kejutan hmm," Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya lalu menatap jalanan dengan diam.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah suami mungilnya yang sedang cemberut itu lalu matanya beralih ke perut buncitnya, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi ketika ia teringat bahwa ia akan punya anak kembar.

Tak lama, mobil Chanyeol memasuki basement apartemen di distrik Gangnam. Membuat Baekhyun mengedarkan tatapan bingung.

Setelah mematikan mesin, Chanyeol beralih kepada Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa kita kesini?"

"Aku membeli apartemen untuk kita disini. Nah, aku mengajakmu untuk melihat-lihat dan membuat desain untuk kamar anak kita," ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar lalu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. Bagaimana tidak gemas, Baekhyun membolakan kedua mata sipitnya terkejut seperti puppy.

"Ka-kamar anak kita?" Baekhyun langsung merona.

"Yep. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Ah tidak apa-apa."

"Nah ayo kita masuk."

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju ke apartemen yang baru dibelinya kemarin yang berada di lantai empat. Tak terlalu lebar. Ada dua kamar tidur utama dan satu kamar tidur cadangan dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Chanyeol sengaja memilih yang ada dua kamar tidur utama mengingat ia akan punya anak kembar maka ia butuh kamar tidur yang besar pula untuk anak-anaknya.

Sesampainya di dalam apartemen, Baekhyun langsung berdecak kagum. Ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan penampilan apartemen pilihan suami tingginya itu dan pemandangan Seoul dari ketinggian yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela.

"Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol membuyarkan fokus Baekhyun.

"Suka sekali~ Terima kasih Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mendaratkan ciuman di bibir suaminya. Mereka saling melumat lembut lalu setelah itu Baekhyun memeluk suaminya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena perutnya yang besar.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk manis di sofa sementara ia mengeluarkan semua brosur furniture dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memilihnya mengingat mereka juga perlu tambahan furniture.

"Bukankah kuning dan merah adalah perpaduan yang begitu cerah, Baek?" cicit Chanyeol yang lumayan kaget dengan desain Baekhyun yang mana ia memilih banyak furniture berwarna kuning dan merah, warna kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Diam kau!" Chanyeol langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Oh ya, menurutmu ranjang bayi ini, bagus yang biru atau hijau, Yeol?"

Chanyeol fokus ke gambar ranjang bayi pilihan Baekhyun. Ada banyak pilihan warna disana dan Baekhyun berkata bingung antara yang biru dan hijau. Mengingat mereka akan punya anak kembar, kenapa tidak beli keduanya saja?

Heish, Chanyeol lupa kalau Baekhyun belum tahu.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita beli keduanya?"

"Untuk apa, Yeol? Itu akan menghabiskan uang. Kita hanya butuh satu," Baekhyun mengomel yang mana membuat Chanyeol gemas, uh Chanyeol tak sabar melihat reaksi suami mungilnya ketika tahu bahwa di perutnya ada anak kembar.

"Hmm baiklah kita pikirkan besok. Omong-omong, kapan jadwal pemeriksaan USG mu minggu ini?"

"Lusa. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung, "Hmm? Tumben."

Ya biasanya Jiyoon dan Yoona yang menemani Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya pernah sekali yaitu saat usia kandungannya di bulan kelima. Karena Chanyeol sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi ya Baekhyun hanya bisa maklum.

"Kau terlihat tak senang kutemani."

Baekhyun menatap jengah suaminya, " Apa aku harus berteriak keliling Seoul biar kelihatan senang begitu?"

"Uh sensitifnya~" Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi pelukan itu cukup lama. Merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain dan mendengarkan detak jantung masing-masing yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Akuㅡtak mengira kita akan sejauh ini, Yeol." Baekhyun buka suara.

"Aku juga. Kau sangat susah kutaklukan dulu." Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

"Maaf karena dulu aku selalu menolakmu, Yeol."

"Hey, mendapatkan hatimu itu sangat sulit maka untuk melepasnya juga sangat sulit atau bahkan aku tak akan bisa."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendengar godaan suaminya itu. Lalu ia melepas pelukan dan mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu Chanyeol. Karena hari ini ia akan menemani Baekhyun ke pemeriksaan USG nya. Huuuw Chanyeol sangat tak sabar melihat reaksi Baekhyun nanti.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya nama Baekhyun dipanggil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun rebahan di atas ranjang, lalu perut buncitnya dilumuri gel dan setelah itu alatnya akan bergerak di atas perut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi, maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang karena ini rencana Chanyeol-ssiㅡ"

Chanyeol langsung melotot ke arah Dokter Choi sementara Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"ㅡdari hasil pemeriksaan selama dua bulan silam, saya menemukan kejanggalan dalam kandungan Anda. Namun saya belum bisa memastikan karena janinnya terlihat sedikit buram. Lalu dokter pribadi Anda berkata bahwa dugaan saya benar. Anda mengandung anak kembar. Sebenarnya dokter pribadi Anda ingin memberitahu anda, Baekhyun-ssi, tapi suami anda melarang danmembiarkan ini sebagai kejutan. Selamat Baekhyun-ssi," ujar Dokter Choi panjang lebar menjelaskan apa yang terlihat di monitor.

Dua calon bayi kembar yang terlihat berdempetan di dalam perut Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan karena tangan kecil mereka saling menggenggam. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis karena bahagia sambil ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang dingin. Ia melihat Baekhyun bahkan meneteskan air matanya.

"Yeol, kenapa kau jahat sih melarang dokter untuk memberitahuku," lirih Baekhyun sambil mencubit pinggangku membuatku mengaduh kesakitan sambil terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Maaf sayang, aku kan ingin membuat kejutan."

Chanyeol langsung mencium pipi Baekhyun supaya ia tak merajuk di tempat umum seperti ini. Sampai di mobil pun Baekhyun masih terlihat merajuk.

"Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membeli dua ranjang bayi berwarna biru dan hijau itu?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menyengir. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyunie~"

"Kau jahat, tapi aku sangat bahagia hiks."

Baekhyun kembali menangis dan Chanyeol pun memeluknya erat dari samping. "Aku juga sangat bahagia hmm aku tidak sabar mereka hadir di antara kita," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun yang tertutupi pakaian.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kita pindah ke apartemen besok ya?" Baekhyun memohon dengan aegyo.

"Tentu."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan Chanyeol pun tiba. Tepatnya malam itu. Di tengah malam, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merintih kesakitan di tengah-tengah tidurnya sambil memegangi perut besarnya. Chanyeol langsung tersentak bangun dan matanya melotot lebar ketika mendapati cairan ketuban Baekhyun pecah di kasur mereka.

Chanyeol langsung panik. Ia langsung mengubungi Dokter Choi dan menelepon layanan ambulan. Seperti tak ada sedetikpun untuk bernafas, bahkan Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya ketika melihat suami mungilnya itu merintih kesakitan dan lama-kelamaan rintihannya menjadi melemah dan suami mungilnya lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

Chanyeol juga tak dapat menenangkan kakinya sembari menunggu suami mungilnya dioperasi di dalam ruangan yang sejak sejam lalu belum mematikan lampu tanda berlangsungnya operasi.

"Chanyeola, ayo minum dulu nak," itu suara Yoona yang menghampiri anaknya yang sedari tadi mondar mandir.

"BaekㅡBaekhyun, aku merindukannya, Bu," ujar Chanyeol terbata. Peluh menghiasi pelipisnya lagi. Ia sulit menyingkirkan semua kemungkinan negatif yang bersarang di otaknya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Percayalah pada ibu hm?" Yoona melarikan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi anak semata wayangnya itu dan membelai punggung tegap anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak duduk dan beristirahat namun pintu ruangan operasi terbuka. Menampakkan seorang suster yang berkata, "Bagi suami Park Baekhyun, dimohon untuk masuk ke dalam."

Chanyeol langsung bergegas menghampiri suster itu dan mengaku sebagai suami Park Baekhyun. Suster itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Chanyeol memakai baju khusus, masker, dan sarung tangan steril. Setelahnya Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan keluarganya dan Baekhyun yang sedang menghela nafas lega bahwa proses operasinya sudah selesai.

Begitu sampai di dalam, Chanyeol merasakan kakinya melemas ketika ia melihat dua bayi di dua tempat bayi. Keduanya menggerakan kaki-kaki dan tangan-tangannya dengan gerakan lemah. Senyum haru Chanyeol terukir di balik maskernya dan matanya tak kuasa untuk tak meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Dokter Choi meminta Chanyeol untuk menggendong anak-anaknya disaat Chanyeol tengah mengamati suami mungilnya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang pasca operasi.

"Ini adalah bayi yang terlahir lebih dulu, Tuan Park," ujar Dokter Choi sambil menyerahkan bayi pertama itu ketangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya, mendekatkan bayinya di dadanya agar si bayi dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang sangat bahagia. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan yang begitu kecil itu dengan gerakan hati-hati, seolah tangan yang begitu kecil itu akan rapuh kapan saja.

Mata kelincinya memperhatikan struktur wajah mungil bayi pertamanya itu. Matanya terpejam erat namun Chanyeol dapat menyimpulkan bayi pertamanya ini mewarisi mata bulatnya. Lalu bibir kecil berbentuk hati itu mengerucut lucu. Namun kulitnya putih seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mendaratkan ciuman di kedua pipinya. Setelah itu Chanyeol meletakkan bayi pertamanya kembali di tempat bayi lalu Chanyeol menggendong bayi keduanya.

Bayi kedua ini mempunyai warna kulit yang lebih gelap dari sang kakak yang mana itu adalah turunan dari Chanyeol. Kedua matanya juga terpejam erat namun Chanyeol dapat menduga mata itu sipit, warisan suami mungilnya. Dan bayi keduanya lebih panjang dari bayinya yang pertama. Chanyeol juga mendekatkan bayi itu didadanya.

Setelah menciumi bayi kedua, Chanyeol meminta sang suster untuk mengambilkan bayinya yang pertama dan Chanyeol menggendong keduanya bersamaan dan memandang keduanya penuh sayang.

"Kau Park Kyungsooㅡ" Chanyeol mencium bayi yang lahir lebih dulu.

"ㅡdan kau Park Jongin," Chanyeol mencium bayi kedua.

"Welcome to the world, my love."

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **YOOO I AM BACK!!! with Kaisoo as Chanbaek's cutie twins...**

 **Kaisoo shipper please dont fight me mwehehehe**

 **gue juga kaisoo shipper, gue ship mereka as gay sama as bromance juga jadi please jika kalian kurang suka kalau kaisoo jadi anak chanbaek disini bisa pindah lapak mulai sekarang takutnya ntar mual-mual hehe**

 **oh ya untuk season 1 kan Kai muncul tuh di jepang jadi anggap aja Kai sama Jongin itu beda...**

 **emm bukannya beda yah dari segi aura(?) hehe**

 **jadi udah gitu aja, maaf apdetnya lama:(**


	17. S2 : chil

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 7 ; chil**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Tahun-tahun sudah terlewati. Tak terasa si kembar Park sudah berusia delapan tahun sekarang. Menduduki bangku sekolah dasar kelas dua. Namun yang mengherankan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin seakan tak terpisahkan. Saking lengket keduanya hingga mereka tak punya teman dekat di sekolahan.

Hari ini Chanyeol yang menjemput mereka pulang sekolah. Jadwal kerja Chanyeol tak terlalu padat kali ini sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menjemput sikembar kesayangannya dan menghabiskan waktu makan siang di apartemen bersama suami mungilnya, Baekhyun.

"Daddy!!!!!" teriak Jongin dari kejauhan. Wajahnya sangat ceria setiap kali melihat Chanyeol yang menjemputnya. Bukannya ia tak suka dijemput oleh si Papa, hanya saja Chanyeol sangat jarang menjemput keduanya sehingga momen langka seperti ini sangat menggembirakan bagi mereka.

Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol meninggalkan sang kakak yang tergopoh sambil kesulitan membawa tas sekolah bermotif kartun beruang milik adiknya.

"Hey beruang Daddy! Jongina, jangan terus merepotkan hyungmu seperti itu. Kau tak kasihan melihat badan mungilnya keberatan membawa tasmu?" ujar Chanyeol menasehati Jongin sambil mengerus surai anaknya supaya anaknya mengerti.

"Maaf, Daddy," Jongin mencicit dengan nada anak-anaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu ia menerima pelukan dari Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang langsung membuang tas milik Jongin di lantai agar tak mengganggu acara berpelukannya dengan si Daddy.

"Daddy, apa Daddy akan makan siang belsama kami?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Mata bulatnya membuat si penurun gen tersenyum gemas.

"Tentu. Daddy rindu makan siang bersama kalian. Uhh perut Daddy sudah merengek lapar menginginkan masakan Papa. Ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri lalu menggandeng kedua anak kembar tak identiknya itu dengan masing-masing tangannya.

Namun ketika mereka bertiga hendak berjalan, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Mereka bertiga serempak berbalik untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil nama sang Daddy.

Begitu Chanyeol mengetahui siapa orang itu, tubuhnya menegang. Wanita itu, sangat cantik dengan setelan formalnya. Tangannya membawa buku-buku dalam dekapan di dada. Senyum secerah matahari itu bahkan masih terlihat menawan di mata Chanyeol.

Wanita itu, Park Chaeyoung, wanita masa lalunya yang amat ia cintai. Namun setelah bertemu Baekhyun, wanita itu bukanlah lagi dunia Chanyeol.

"Anyeong haseyo, Chaeyoung Saem," ujar Kyungsoo dan Jongin serempak sambil membungkukkan badan mereka dengan sopan. Begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Hei, sudah lama tak bertemu. Apakah mereka keponakanmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Chaeyoung dengan nada bersahabat itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan mereka bersalaman.

"Ah mereka ini anak-anakku. Kau seorang guru disini?"

"Benarkah? Astaga jadi kau sudah punya anak, Chan? Astaga aku tak mengira si kembar populer ini anakmu. Dan ya, aku mengajar seni musik dan menari disini." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo anakmu itu sangat suka bernyanyi. Suaranya pun bagus. Tapi Jongin, dia lebih suka menari."

"Ah begitu ya. Kyungsoo memang sangat suka menyanyi seperti Papanya." Keduanya lalu terkekeh.

"Daddy ayo kita pulangggg~" rengek Jongin membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa harusnya ia segera pulang dan mengisi perutnya dnegan masakan sang suami mungil.

"Ah baiklah baiklah. Emm, Chaeyoung, kau pulang naik apa?"

"Aku naik bus seperti biasa."

"Apakah kau mau ikut sekalian denganku? Aku membawa mobil kok."

Jantung Chaeyoung langsung berdetak tak karuan. Ia jadi salah tingkah. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berempat. Di dalam mobil mahal Chanyeol dengan si kembar di bangku belakang dan Chaeyoung di sebelah bangku supir. Sekilas mereka seperti sebuah keluarga tapi heish akan sangat sempurna jika ada Baekhyun disana yang duduk di bangku Chaeyoung.

Sambil menyetir menuju ke rumah Chaeyoung, Chanyeol membuka obrolan ringan.

"Kauㅡbagaimana kabar suami dan anakmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang diam-diam tersirat rasa kesedihan.

Bagaimana pun juga, luka itu masih membekas pada Chanyeol. Chaeyoung dan Chanyeol berpacaran semenjak awal masuk kuliah. Lalu setelah satu tahun berpacaran, Chaeyoung berselingkuh bahkan saat Chaeyoung memutuskan Chanyeol, wanita itu sedang hamil anak selingkuhannya. Begitulah.

"Aku sangat menerima semua karma yang Tuhan berikan, Chan," Chaeyoung tersenyum kecut tanpa Chanyeol tahu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia seorang pemabuk dan pernah menyuruhku untuk melacur demi mendapatkan uang untuknya. Aku merasa frustasi karena tak punya siapa-siapa sebagai sandaran. Kedua orang tuaku sangat kecewa padaku hingga mereka mengusirku. Sahabat-sahabatku sudah mengecapku sebagai jalang dan tak mau menerimaku. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu tapi aku merasa tak punya hak lagi. Kau pasti sangat sangat kecewa padaku."

"Kalau aku tahu pacar barumu sebrengsek itu mungkin aku masih bisa menerimamu lagi. Lalu? Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

"Dia meninggal diusia kandunganku enam bulan."

Chanyeol langsung melirik ke arah Chaeyoung. Memberikan tatapan penuh simpati.

"Maaf."

"Tak apa. Aku sangat depresi hingga tak bisa mempertahankannya."

"Aku yakin kau adalah wanita yang kuat, Chae."

Chaeyoung mengangguk lalu melamun memandangi jalanan menuju ke rumahnya, "Ku pikir kau dengan Sunhye berpacaran."

Chanyeol langsung tergelak tawa, "Aku menikahi oppanya ngomong-ngomong."

Chaeyoung melebarkan matanya tak percaya, "Seorang carrier?" Chanyeol mengangguk bangga.

"Wahh hebat. Dia pasti sangat istimewa bagimu, Chan."

"Tentu saja."

"Jujur saja aku masih terus mencari cara agar bisa bertemu denganmu, Chan. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya bahwa dulu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Aku bahkan masih mengharap kau mau menerimaku kembali. Heish betapa menyedihkan akuㅡ"

Mendengar penuturan Chaeyoung yang membuatnya sensitif, Chanyeol langsung memasang tameng dinginnya.

"Kita sudah sampai sepertinya," ujar Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Chaeyoung.

"Ah iya benar ini rumah sewaku. Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol. Danㅡ" Chaeyoung melirik ke jok belakang, hendak berpamitan kepada si kembar tapi tahunya si kembar sudah tertidur pulas dengan kepala saling menempel.

"ㅡtitip salam untuk si kembar dan suamimu, Chan."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. Wanita itu langsung membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol namun sebelum ia keluar dari mobil itu ia menyempatkan diri meminta nomor Chanyeol. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan Chanyeol memberinya. Toh semua sudah berlalu, Chanyeol sudah melupakan semuanya. Dan menjalani kehidupan baru yang sekarang serta hubungan baru bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Lagipula Chaeyoung adalah guru si kembar.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Papa!!!!" teriakan si kembar menggema ketika memasuki apartemen. Baekhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur pun tersentak kaget lalu terkekeh ketika melihat kedua anaknya mengganduli kakinya.

"Papa masak apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat penasarannya melirik ke arah meja makan dengan kaki kecilnya berjinjit. Namun meja makannya masih terlihat kosong, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa.

"Sebentar lagi masakannya matang, Kyungie. Nah sambil menunggu, kalian ganti baju dengan Daddy ya?"

"Eung," ujar si kembar sambil mengangguk lucu lalu berlari ke Daddynya yang baru saja melepas jas kerja dan sepatunya.

"Daddy, ayo gantikan baju kami," ujar Jongin sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa sempat Chanyeol memberikan ciuman selamat datang kepada suaminya yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Daddy, apa Daddy sudah lama mengenal Chaeyoung Saem?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Chanyeol yang sedang memakaikan kaos kepada Jongin itu menahan nafasnya. Tak menyangka pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo begitu mudah.

"Daddy dan Chaeyoung Saem adalah teman lama, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Kini gilirannya ia dipakaikan kaos oleh Chanyeol sementara Jongin yang sudah selesai berganti baju itu langsung melesat menghampiri sang Papa.

"Bagaimana Daddy dan Chaeyoung Saem bisa belteman?" lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bertanya yang membuat Chanyeol kelabakan untuk menjawabnya.

"Karenaㅡkarena Daddy dulu satu kelas dengannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham lagi.

Sementara itu di dapur, Jongin sudah siap untuk makan dan sudah duduk manis di atas kursi makan. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang sibuk memasak.

"Papa Papa!" panggil Jongin.

"Ada apa Jongina?" Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan merapikan surai berantakan anak itu.

"Tahukah Papa? Tadi Daddy juga mengantal pulang Chaeyoung Saem."

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Chaeyoung Saem?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Chaeyoung Saem adalah gulu yang mengajali Jongin menali dan Kyungsoo menyanyi. Dia sangat cantik. Tapi Papa lebih cantik kok," ujar Jongin dengan nada ceria. Membuat Baekhyun gemas dan menjawil ujung hidung anaknya itu.

"Kau bilang tadi Daddy mengantar Saem mu pulang hm?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya. Daddy bilang meleka teman lama dulu. Meleka kelihatan sangat dekat. Tapi, Chaeyoung Saem selalu telsipu setiap melihat wajah Daddy."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar omongan anaknya itu. Memang, Chanyeol tak pernah cerita mengenai kehidupan lamanya. Seperti bagaimana kuliahnya dulu dan teman-temannya. Tapi mendengar dari Jongin bahwa Chanyeol mengantar guru si kembar ke rumahnya itu terdengar sangat akrab di telinga Baekhyun, dan juga membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit berdenyut. Bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya cemburu.

"Papa, ikannya gosong!" teriak Jongin.

"Astaga," Baekhyun menepuk dahinya lalu kembali melihat ikan yang ada di dalam minyak panas yang untungnya saja tidak gosong. Terima kasih kepada Jongin yang sudah membuyarkan lamunannya.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Baekhyun masih melamunkan perkataan Jongin tadi siang. Tak mau overthinking, Baekhyun memilih pergi ke kedai es krimnya dan meninggalkan si kembar di apartemen bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengira ia akan teralihkan ketika sampai di kedai, namun nyatanya ia masih memikirkan hal itu.

"Hey bos! Memikirkan apa?" tanya Jongdae sambil menyenggol pundak Baekhyun.

"Jongdaeㅡ"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"ㅡapa kau tahu siapa itu teman lama Chanyeol yang bernama Chaeyoung?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Jongdae menghentikan kegiatannya meminum air begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari bosnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya itu, Baekhyun?"

"Jongin bilang tadi siang sambil menjemput si kembar, Chanyeol mengantar wanita itu pulang ke rumahnya. Wanita itu adalah guru si kembar di sekolahan."

Jongdae mengangguk-angguk sambil masih menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Aku harap kau tak tersinggung, Baek. Chaeyoung adalah mantan pacar Chanyeol saat kami masih kuliah. Aku cukup mengenal wanita itu. Bagaimana pun juga aku teman dekat Chanyeol dan mereka berdua berpacaran cukup lama, yaitu satu tahun."

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdenyut nyeri. Pikirannya semakin kacau kala mengetahui wanita itu, yang ia pikirkan semenjak siang adalah wanita yang pernah memiliki tempat spesial di hati suami tingginya dimasa lalu.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Jongdae yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun. Percayalah padaku, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat setia dan tak akan berpaling ke masa lalunya ketika dia sudah mendapatkan dunia barunya dengan susah payah," Jongdae menghibur sang bosnya itu yang nampak kepikiran oleh fakta yang ia katakan.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Ya Jongdae aku harap apa yang kau katakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang setia itu benar.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 _"Semakin cepat kau menyelesaikan misimu maka akan semakin cepat kau bertemu dengan anakmu,"_ suara dari telepon itu menggema di telinga Chaeyoung dengan tawa kecil mengejek sebelum panggilan itu diputus sepihak.

Chaeyoung mendesah pasrah sambil memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang meredup. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya, sejujurnya Chaeyoung menyesal telah menyetujui kerja sama dengan mantan pacarnya itu demi anaknya semata. Matanya sudah terbutakan oleh kasih sayang kepada sang anak sehingga ia menyetujui segala cara agar bisa hidup kembali dengan anak perempuanya itu.

Termasuk sekarang, ia terpaksa memainkan drama murahan demi bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan misi utamanya.

Langit malam sudah menyelimuti Seoul. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai makan malam keluarga. Namun mirisnya Chaeyoung hanya sendiri di rumah sewa kecil itu. Menetap sementara demi menjalankan misinya.

Setelah terlintas ide yang baik, Chaeyoung mulai memberantaki rumahnya sendiri. Melemparkan vas bunga ke tembok hingga mendarat ke lantai pecah berkeping-keping. Menarik taplak meja hingga benda-benda hiasan di atasnya jatuh berserakan.

Lalu yang terakhir, ia memberantaki dirinya sendiri. Mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat luka palsu bekas tamparan di salah satu pipinya dan membuat luka palsu pada pergelangan tangannya. Sentuhan terakhir, ia meneteskan obat tetes mata pada matanya dan membuat bagian bawah matanya terlihat sembab dengan make up. Kini penampilannya sangat berantakan seperti orang depresi yang sehabis menangis semalaman.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Chaeyoung pun menelepon nomor Chanyeol. Ia terus menunggu sampai panggilannya dijawab.

 _"Halo?"_ ujar Chanyeol si seberang sana.

"Cha-Chanyeol, hiks ini ak-aku, Cha-Chaeyoung," balas wanita itu dengan isakan yang ia buat-buat.

 _"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Chanyeol dengan nada panik.

"Bi-bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang? Hiks ak-aku takut, di-dia menghajarku lagi hiks."

 _"Dia siapa, Chae?"_

"Di-diaㅡKim Hyejo. Dia mabuk. Mengemis uang padaku tapi aku belum gajian. Lalu di-dia marah dan menghajarku."

 _"Baiklah aku segera kesana. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"_

"Ce-cepatlah, Chanyeol."

Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Chaeyoung tersenyum miring, tak menyangka bahwa menjebak sang mantan kekasih akan semudah ini.

Sementara itu di apartemen Chanyeol, makan malam baru saja berakhir. Si kembar sedang duduk manis menonton televisi bersama sang Daddy sementara Baekhyun sibuk mencuci piring.

Lalu tiba-tiba kedamaian harus terinterupsi dengan ponsel Chanyeol yang terus berdering. Selesai mencuci piring, Baekhyun pergi menyusul anak-anak dan suaminya di ruang tengah. Namun raut bingung nampak pada wajahnya ketika tak menemukan suaminya itu bersama si kembar yang asik berceloteh mengenai kartun Disneh yang ditonton mereka.

Baekhyun pun berjalan mecari Chanyeol yang ternyata berada di ruang tamu sedang bertelepon. Setelah selesai dengan teleponnya, Chanyeol berbalik dan terlonjak menadapati suami mungilnya berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mendapati raut panik suaminya.

"Baekhyun, ak-aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Ya ada masalah. Mungkin ini akan lama jadi tidurlah dulu bersama anak-anak ya?" ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah malam, Chanyeol. Apa anak buahmu tak ada satu pun yang bisa memperbaiki masalahnya?"

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya berdenyut ketika mendengar lirihan suami mungilnya yang tak ingin ditinggal itu. Tapi Chanyeol sangat takut kalau-kalau wanita yang baru saja meneleponnya itu membahayakan dirinya disana.

"Aku harus kesana, Baekhyun. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum pukul sebelas. Jadi kau tak usah menungguku ya?" Chanyeol mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, sayang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu dengan terburu-buru ia memakai jaketnya dan keluar meninggalkan apartemen.

Setelah beberapa menit suami tingginya pergi, Baekhyun kembali menengok anak-anak di ruang tengah.

"Papa, Daddy pelgi ya?" tanya Jongin dengan wajahnya yang sudah mengantuk itu.

"Hanya pergi sebentar. Nah sekarang kita tidur ya?"

Baekhyun mematikan televisinya lalu menggandeng si kembar masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar si kembar. Menggosokkan gigi mereka berdua lalu mengganti pakaian mereka dengan piyama tidur. Kyungsoo dengan piyama biru bermotif pororo dan Jongin dengan piyama kuning bermotif we bare bears. Setelah itu Baekhyun menggiring anak-anaknya ke tempat tidur.

"Apa Daddy pelginya lama, Papa? Jongin ingin tidul dipeluk Daddy," cicit Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya.

"Ya cukup lama. Hanya saja Jongin malam ini tidur dipeluk Papa dulu ya?" bujuk Baekhyun itu kepada anaknya.

"Allaseo~"

Baekhyun pun ikut berbaring di ranjang kecil milik Jongin dan mendekap Jongin dengan erat. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah memasuki alam mimpinya sejak tadi dan Baekhyun bersyukur Kyungsoo tak merengek ingin tidur bersama Daddynya juga. Sambil menyisir-nyisir pelan surai Jongin, Baekhyun jadi kepikiran Chanyeol. Perasaannya entah kenapa jadi tidak enak. Tak ingin overthinking lagi, Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya menyusul kedua anaknya ke alam mimpi.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **konfilk is coming hehe!!!**


	18. S2 : pal

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 8 ; pal**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah sewa milik Chaeyoung dengan tak sabaran yang tak kunjung dibuka oleh sang tuan rumah. Chanyeol pun menekatkan diri untuk masuk dan ternyata pintunya tak dikunci.

"Chaeyoung..." panggil Chanyeol dengan nada hati-hati.

Mata kelincinya membola ketika melihat kondisi rumah mantan pacarnya yang mirip kapal pecah. Barang-barang berserakan di lantai dan pecahan vas itu membuat Chanyeol merinding.

"Chaeyoung..? Kau dimana..?" teriak Chanyeol sambil berjalan menyusuri rumah kecil itu lalu langkahnya berhenti di sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar pintu itu dan menemukan sang mantan yang tengah duduk di lantai, punggungnya menyandar ke ranjang tempat tidur dan ia memeluk kedua kakinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut.

"Chaeyoung.." panggil Chanyeol. Wanita itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah sembabnya dan luka bekas tamparan itu yang mana berhasil membuat Chanyeol iba.

"Kemana si brengsek itu pergi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata wanita itu.

"Di-dia pergi setelah mengambil semua uangku. Chanyeol, ak-aku takut," wanita itu berangsur memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, menyiratkan ketakutan disana.

"Hei tenanglah, aku ada disini sekarang. Kau aman. Nah, sekarang bersihkan dulu wajahmu ya? Kau nampak sangat jelek dengan wajah penuh air mata seperti itu," ledek Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Chaeyoung tersenyum malu.

Sementara Chaeyoung membersihkan wajahnya dari kosmetik-kosmetik yang telah membantunya membuat luka palsu di wajah, Chanyeol menyiapkan segelas teh hangat di dapur lalu ia membawanya kembali ke kamar wanita itu. Saat Chanyeol kembali, ia melihat keadaan Chaeyoung nampak lebih baik. Wanita itu duduk di tepian kasur sambil melamun.

"Chae, ini minumlah dulu supaya badanmu lebih hangat," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan segelas teh buatannya.

Dengan senang hati Chaeyoung menerimanya. Ia menghabiskan teh itu dengan cepat lalu Chanyeol membantunya untuk rebahan di kasur.

"Chae, maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Kau jaga dirimu dengan baik ya?"

Chaeyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencekal pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat, "Ak-aku takut. Tinggalah bersamaku malam ini. Ak-aku takut dia kembali la-lagi."

"Tap-tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada suamikuㅡ"

"Chanyeol, ak-aku mohon..."

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol mengatakan, "ㅡbaiklah. Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu kalau begitu."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dahinya mengkerut ketika pupil matanya yang terpejam itu berhasil terangsang oleh cahaya. Setelah ia berhasil membuka kedua matanya, Baekhyun seperti orang linglung.

Ia bangkit dan terduduk lalu mengamati Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur lelap. Matanya berangsur melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamar si kembar, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega setidaknya ia punya waktu cukup untuk membuat sarapan lalu memandikan si kembar dan mengantar mereka ke sekolahan sebelum jam delapan, karena tepat jam delapan bel masuk sekolahan si kembar dibunyikan.

Tanpa berlama-lama, ia mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya sebelum memulai aktivitas pagi. Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk memeriksa keadaan kamarnya dan senyuman kecut muncul di bibir ketika tak menemukan keberadaan sang suami. Baekhyun lumayan kecewa ketika ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengingkari janji kepadanya.

Tak mau pusing-pusing karena Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol menginap di kantor, Baekhyun pun langsung berkutat dengan dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan bagi si kembar yang berupa sereal dan susu lalu memanggang roti untuknya sendiri. Disaat Baekhyun sedang menikmati sarapannya, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan piyama dan rambut yang berantakan. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil menguap, perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang berada di kursi makan.

"Papa... lapal," rengeknya membuat Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya dan memangkunya. "Kyungsoo mandi dulu ya biar wangi baru nanti sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah deh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah lalu tak lama terdengar suara teriakan Jongin yang bercampur dengan tangisan. Dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih manja sedangkan Kyungsoo cenderung lebih mandiri. Mungkin karena Jongin lahir terakhir. Jongin juga masih suka terbangun dengan tangisan.

"PAPAAA HUAAA," teriakan Jongin makin menggema karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menengoknya.

Setelah mendudukkan Kyungsoo di sofa depan televisi dan menyetelkannya dvd pororo, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar si kembar untuk menengok Jongin yang sudah sesenggukan.

"Sshh Jongina sayang Papa disini~" ujar Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil mengelus punggung Jongin yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Papa, Jongin lapal," lirih Jongin dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Nah ayo Jongin dan Kyungsoo mandi dulu ya baru kita sarapan." Baekhyun melepas piyama tidur kedua anaknya lalu menggiring mereka ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya.

Setelah si kembar terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolah mereka dan beraroma wangi cologne bayi, mereka bertiga beranjak ke meja makan dimana sarapan buatan Baekhyun sudah siap.

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahannya ketika mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka. Ia segera bergegas menuju ke pintu dimana ia melihat sang suami tingginya barusan masuk lalu melepas sepatunya.

"Baekhyun?" itu adalah kata pertama yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol ketika ia melihat sosok suami mungilnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Kau berbohong.." Lirihan itu, lirihan Baekhyun, bagai sebuah panah yang langsung melesat ke dada Chanyeol. Selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah terdengar sekecewa itu.

"Ma-maaf sayang. Masalahnya benar-benar sulit," Chanyeol berujar sambil mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluknya erat.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Aku membencinya," ucap Baekhyun yang mana langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menengok ke si kembar yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung mengantar si kembar, seperti biasa menggunakan bus, sementara Chanyeol langsung membersihkan badannya setelah kepergian suami dan anak-anaknya.

Lalu Chanyeol memilih untuk tidur karena sungguh semalaman ia tak bisa tidur di tempat Chaeyoung. Antara was-was jika suami brengsek mantannya itu datang tiba-tiba dan perasaan bersalah yang menghinggapi hatinya karena telah melanggar janjinya kepada Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Baekhyun pergi ke kedai es krimnya setelah mengantar si kembar. Ia malas kembali ke rumah karena sebenarnya ia merajuk kepada suami tingginya itu.

Begitu Baekhyun memasuki kedai, suasana ramai pun menyapanya. Jongdae dan karyawannya yang lain terlihat sangat sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Fighting~" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah para karyawannya.

Karena bingung harus apa, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengecharger ponselnya sebelum memakai apron dan membantu Jongdae meracik es krim.

Namun dahinya mengernyit ketika layar ponselnya menyala ketika pucuk charger telah sepenuhnya masuk ke lubang ponsel, ada notifikasi dengan nomor asing yang mengirimkan beberapa gambar.

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun membukanya terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya ada tiga gambar ada di chatroom nomor asing itu.

Gambar pertama, Baekhyun tahu jelas itu suami tingginya yang keluar dari mobil dengan setelan yang sama dengan yang semalam ia kenakan saat pergi.

Lalu gambar kedua suami tingginya memasuki sebuah rumah kecil entah rumah siapa. Kemudian gambar ketiga gambar dimana Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya saat di pagi hari.

Hati Baekhyun langsung berdenyut sakit. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dengan gerakan kasar lalu ia meremas apron yang barusan diambilnya.

"Brengsek," umpatnya pelan.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, air matanya menetes. Selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah mengecewakan atau membohonginya seperti ini. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba suaminya berubah menjadi seorang pembohong.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae mengagetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Jongdae sekilas lalu menunduk untuk mengusap air matanya.

"Astaga Baekhyun kenapa kau menangis?!" Jongdae langsung memeluk bosnya itu sambil mengelus punggungnya supaya tenang.

"Chan-Chanyeol berbohong padaku.." lirihnya tepat di telinga Jongdae membuat Jongdae menahan nafas seketika.

"Berbohong bagaimana?"

"Kau harus lihat ini." Setelah melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun menunjukkan gambar-gambar yang dikirimkan dari nomor asing tersebut.

"Dia semalam pergi keluar dan berkata akan ke kantor karena ada masalah penting. Dia berjanji padaku akan pulang sebelum pukul sebelas namun nyatanya dia baru pulang saat pagi tadi," ujar Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Ba-Baekhyunㅡ"

"Apa?" Baekhyun bingung ketika menangkap raut serius Jongdae yang memperhatikan gambar itu.

"ㅡbukankah ini uhh rumah sewa milik Chaeyoung?" gumam Jongdae yang mana langsung membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat dan terasa sangat sakit.

"Aku yakin ini rumah sewa Chaeyoung. Dua bulan yang lalu aku pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di bus dan menanyakan dimana ia tinggal. Lalu ia malah mengajakku mampir karena aku sedang ada waktu luang, maka aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol disana? Dan siapa yang mengirim gambar ini?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun sambil berpikir.

"Entahlah. Tapi ini sangat menyakitkan bagiku, Jongdae."

Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu memeluk bosnya erat lagi. Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air mata. Dalam hati Jongdae ingin memukul Chanyeol tepat di wajah. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa orang seperti Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mudah melupakan masa lalu. Kenapa pula Chanyeol harus kembali dekat dengan mantannya sementara ia sudah punya suami mungil dan anak-anak yang lucu. Bahkan lelaki batin Jongdae menggeram marah kepada Chanyeol.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _To Be Continuedㅡ_**

 **Thank you buat semua reviewers yang membuatku semangat update cepet hehe**


	19. S2 : gu

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 9 ; gu**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Baekhyun, dari awal dirinya telah dikenal cuek oleh banyak orang. Begitu pun dengan dirinya sendiri. Yang cenderung cuek terhadap masalah yang ada. Tapi kali ini, Baekhyun bingung. Tak bisa sedikitpun dia cuek dan menganggap angin lalu mengenai foto suaminya itu yang dikirim pihak tak ia kenal.

Baekhyun terus menerus memikirkannya. Yang mana membuat hatinya tambah berdenyut sakit.

"Papa!" Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh ke bawah kemana Jongin menatapnya bingung sambil menarik-narik celana Baekhyun.

"Papa melamun ya?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungie sedangㅡ" Jongin menjulurkan telunjuknya ke udara dimana Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kelas menggambarnya.

Tak lama Kyungsoo datang sambil berlari kecil lalu memeluk punggung Baekhyun yang tadi sedang berjongkok di depan Jongin.

"Papa~ Kami ingin makan es klim di Haneul~" Kyungsoo mulai merengek manja dan Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa kini Jongin tengah menahan tawanya. Mulai dari keluarga Park hingga Byun, semua tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat tak bisa menolak aegyo dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berdiri sejajar di depannya bersama Jongin, "Uhh Papa lelah. Papa sudah seharian di sana dan bosan melihat wajah Paman Jongdae." Baekhyun cemberut membuat kedua anaknya terkikik geli.

"Ayolah Papa~" Kini si kembar merengek bersama.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis. "Arraseo~"

"Yeyyy," Si kembar pun bersorak bersama.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi lalu menggandeng si kembar berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Sementara itu, Chaeyoung yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik Papa dan anak kembarnya itu di balik tembok, merasakan hatinya berdenyut. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir menuruni pipi.

"Maafkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku harap kau mau menghukumku dengan cara terkejam sekalipun. Aku hanya tak punya pilihan lain untuk hidup bersama anakku. Kau pasti suatu saat akan mengerti itu." Chaeyoung menghapus air matanya lalu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _Kau masih di rumah?_** Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan memasak makan siang ketika mendapati ponselnya berbunyi dan rupanya itu sebuah pesan dari suami mungilnya.

 **Ya. Cepatlah pulang, aku sudah memasak makan siang.**

Tak lama, balasan dari Baekhyun diterimanya.

 ** _Aku mampir ke Haneul sebentar. Si kembar meminta es krim._**

Sontak Chanyeol terkekeh geli ketika membayangkan wajah menahan kesal Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo memberinya aegyo. Baekhyun memang pengusaha es krim tapi baginya es krim adalah musuh terbesar Baekhyun karena kerap membuat si kembar pilek seketika.

 **Baiklah. Aku menunggu kalian~**

Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika ia mendapati pesan itu

 ** _Kita harus bicara. Di kafe bawah apartemenmu. Jam empat sore. Jangan terlambat!_**

Setelah mengetikkan balasan, Chanyeol melanjutkan acara memasaknya. Hanya masakan sederhana yang akan ia hidangkan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Apalagi si kembar sangat suka kimbap buatannya.

Semuanya sudah beres. Makan siang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi sambil menunggu suami dan anak kembarnya pulang.

Pas sekali saat pintu kamar mandi ditutup oleh Chanyeol, pintu apartemen berbunyi, menandakan ada yang datang.

"Daddy!!!" teriakan Jongin menggema sementara Kyungsoo masuk dengan tenang sambil memakan es krim vanilla nya.

"Papa, Daddy mana?" tanya Jongin dengan raut kecewanya. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Kalian ganti baju dulu ya biar Papa lihat apakah Daddy di kamar."

Jongin mengangguk semangat lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke kamar yang mana hampir membuat es krim yang sedang dimakan Kyungsoo jatuh. Jongin pun harus rela saat Kyungsoo mencubit lengannya.

"Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun menggema saat memasuki kamar. Tak ada jawaban namun Baekhyun sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan sang suami tingginya itu ketika ia melihat pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan samar terdengar suara gemericik air.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengganti baju dengan celana training lalu kaos putih polos berlengan pendek. Setelahnya ia pergi keluar kamar dimana dia menemukan si kembar sedang asik menonton acara tv.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, ayo kita makan siang dulu," ujar Baekhyun sambil melewati mereka menuju ke meja makan.

Ada sup tahu, nasi, kimbap, lalu tumis sosis paprika kesukaan si kembar khas buatan Daddy Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi berpikir, apa iya suaminya sedang bermood bagus sehingga memasak makanan sebanyak ini.

"Hmm baunya halum~ Apakah Daddy yang memasaknya, Pa?" komentar Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Kita tunggu Daddy ya? Dia sedang mandi."

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyiapkan piring anak-anak lalu sementara ia isi nasi dan beberapa potong kimbap. Tak lama, yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Chanyeol dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi dan rambut basah itu entah kenapa sekarang tak membuat Baekhyun merinding. Soalnya Baekhyun sedang menahan semua kejengkelannya sehingga melihat ujung hidung suaminya saja ia sudah muak. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersikap cuek.

"Wahh jagoan-jagoan Daddy sudah pulang rupanya."

"Daddy ayo cepat! Kyungsoo sudah lapal~" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusap surai lembut anaknya itu lalu menarik kursi di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau datang jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi kepada Baekhyun.

"Barusan."

Chanyeol memincingkan mata dan melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah ketika mendapati balasan ketus dari sang suami. Tak pikir pusing, mereka makan seperti biasa. Dengan keadaan tenang. Hanya saja Baekhyun lebih diam dan dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya ketimbang sok-sok romantis di depan si kembar dengan menyuapi Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

"Papa mengantuk. Kalian bermain dengan Daddy saja ya?" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya polos.

"Eung."

Setelah meletakkan piring kotornya di wastafel, Baekhyun langsung pergi ke kamar. Masa bodoh jika Chanyeol kerepotan. Antara mencuci piring dan bermain dengan si kembar.

Baekhyun hanya butuh ketenangan sekarang.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak terlelap setelah sepuluh menit berkutat dengan pikirannya, sebuah suara berat yang menyerukan namanya membuat Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Hei Baekhyuna~" Baekhyun dapat merasakan kasur berderit yang bertanda bahwa suami tingginya itu sekarang ikut bergabung dengannya di atas kasur.

Baekhyun juga merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang dan deru nafas yang menerpa rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa sih hmm?" Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Baekhyunaㅡ"

"Kenapa kau tega kepadaku?" Chanyeol tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang dibarengi dengan isakan kecil.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku? Apa aku terlihat begitu lemah dimatamu?" Baekhyun akhirnya mampu menumpahkan semua perasaan kalutnya. Ia tak berani untuk sekedar berbalik badan dan melihat raut suaminya.

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tahu semalam kau tidak pergi ke kantor." Kini mulut Chanyeol bagai dilem dengan rekat.

"Jelaskan kepadaku dengan jujur sebelum aku menjelaskannya kepadamu." Nada suara Baekhyun yang dingin bagaikan tombak tak kasat mata menusuk ke ulu hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar, ini lah kali pertama ia membuat Baekhyun sebegini kecewa dengan kebohongannya. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyesali itu.

"Maafkan aku, Baekㅡ"

"Aku tak butuh maafmu, Park. Aku hanya butuh penjelasan."

Baekhyun, menyebut nama keluarga Chanyeol, itu tandanya Baekhyun benar-benar marah.

"Aku pergi ke rumah mantanku. Namanya Chaeyoung. Hubungan kami hanya setahun di awal masuk kuliah. Chaeyoung juga kerap bermain bersamaku dan Jongdae juga. Lalu kemarin saat aku menjemput si kembar, Chaeyoung menyapaku. Rupanya dia bekerja sebagai guru vokal di sekolahan si kembar. Baiklah kau bisa menyebutku sialan tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku menawarinya tumpangan pulang. Dia menyutujuinya. Lalu kami bercerita seputar kehidupan baru kami. Dia yang sudah menikah dan punya anak. Suaminya pemabuk dan pejudi berat. Chaeyoung pernah membakar habis semua alkohol dan kartu judi suaminya itu hingga membuat suaminya marah besar. Hal itu membuat suaminya membawa kabur anak Chaeyoung dan kini entah kemana anaknya, Chaeyoung tak tahu. Dia hanya tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Orang tuanya membencinya karena ia punya anak itu diluar nikah. Jadi tadi malam suaminya datang untuk memalak uang. Karena belum gajian, suaminya marah. Chaeyoung dihajar habis-habisan. Aku tak tega Baekhyun, sungguh. Jadi ketika ia meneleponku untuk meminta bantuan, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong padamu. Tadinya aku ingin segera pulang tapi dia menahanku karena ia masih merasa ketakutan. Sungguh, aku tak punya niat sedikitpun bermain di belakangmu, Baekhyuna. Aku harap kau percaya padaku."

Baekhyun terdiam dari isakannya. Ia menyeka air matanya perlahan sambil memikirkan betapa menyedihkannya masalah yang dialami wanita bernama Chaeyoung yang merupakan mantan kekaaih suaminya itu.

"Maaf Yeol..."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mempererat tangannya di pinggang suaminya itu. "Tidak, Baekhyuna. Akulah yang salah. Harusnya aku langsung menjelaskannya padamu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu darimana?"

Baekhyun bimbang, haruskah ia memberitahu Chanyeol atau tidak mengenai foto itu. Tapi berhubung mereka baru saja berbaikan, Baekhyun tak ingin ada lagi kesalahpahaman. "Ada nomor yang tak dikenal mengirimkan fotomu. Saat kau berada di rumah Chaeyoung."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu membukakan foto itu kepada Chanyeol.

Setelah meneliti foto itu, Chanyeol bingung. Menerka-nerka siapa yang mengambil foto itu? Kenapa ia tak menyadari ada orang yang aneh gerak-geriknya di sekitar dia?

"Baekhyuna, sudah jangan pikirkan foto ini oke? Sekarang istirahatlah, biar aku yang urus si kembar."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengelus lembut sekilas rambut Baekhyun lalu menuruni kasur dan keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum ketika merasakan kelegaan bahwa Chanyeol bukan orang seperti apa yang pikiran negatifnya katakan.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Lonceng di atas pintu kafe berbunyi nyaring ketika Chanyeol membukanya. Mata kelinci ia pendarkan ke seluruh penjuru dan akhirnya menemukan keberadaan sang sahabat dengan topi hitamnya tengah bermain ponsel di bangku dekat jendela.

"Maaf ya aku lama. Habis tadi aku harus memandikan si kembar dulu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan Jongdae.

"Ah aku juga baru saja sampai. Memang Baekhyun kemana? Kok tumben kau yang mandiin si kembar?"

"Baekhyun kecapekan."

Jongdae mengangguk. "Aku akan langsung ke inti saja ya."

"Kenapa kau tega membohongi Baekhyun, Chanyeol?"

"Kau tahu?" Mata bulat Chanyeol melebar.

"Ya. Baekhyun menangis padaku dan menunjukkan foto dimana kau sedang berada di rumah Chaeyoung."

"Jadi, kau yang memberitahunya bahwa itu rumah Chaeyoung?"

Jongdae menghela nafas, "Aku tak bisa membohonginya disaat aku sudah tahu jelas rumah siapa itu. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah kuanggap sahabat terdekat."

"Well, jadi kau hanya ingin membicarakan ini. Tapi tenang saja, aku dan Baekhyun sudah membicarakan hal ini. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan kami sekarang baik-baik saja Jongdae."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Baguslah. Tapi awas saja jika kau membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Kau tahu ini?" Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ya ya kau pasti akan jadi orang pertama yang menghabisiku." Lalu keduanya terkekeh bersama.

"Baguslah kau tau itu."

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _ToBeContinuedㅡ_**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya reader-nim. I'm still not in a good condition huhuuㅠㅠ.**

 **Gue juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya di real life hehe.**

 **Dan untuk reviewersku terseyeng yang menanyakan tentang ketidakpahaman anda di beberapa chapter, gue udah coba buat PM kalian tapi entah kalian yang gatahu atau sengaja nggak dibuka atau ffn sendiri yang bermasalah atau apa ya.** **Intinya gue udah jelasin panjang lebar disitu yaa.**

 **Jadi biar nggak ada salah paham lagi, mohon kalau membaca cerita itu dicermati, dihayati, pelan-pelan biar kerasa heuheu. Gue udah susah payah jelasin dengan bahasa yang semoga kalian bisa mengerti tapi kalau kalian masih juga ga ngerti ya well... what should I do?**

 **Gitu aja deh. sekian.**

 **ps: Stuck On You mau tamat hehe~**


	20. S2 : sib

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 10 ; sib**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Setidaknya sudah dua minggu wanita bernama Chaeyoung itu menghirup udara dengan bebas. Suami brengseknya itu sudah dua minggu tak mengabarinya atau marah-marah lalu datang ke rumah sewanya dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Namun, hatinya selalu was-was memikirkan sang buah hati yang berada dalam belenggu suaminya itu.

Sayangnya pagi ini Chaeyoung harus was-was kembali ketika ia mendapati lima panggilan tak terjawab dari suaminya itu. Ia segera menelepon balik, takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya di sana.

"Halo? Hyejo, maaf aku baru menghidupkan ponselku."

 _"Aku memintamu untuk mengajak Park Chanyeol jalan-jalan di mall nanti malam."_

"Ap-apa? Bagaimana kalau media melihat kami?"

 _"Ck. Itulah tujuan kita. Agar media memberitakan hal negatif mengenai dirinya."_

"Ta-tapi, bukankah ini semua sudah terlalu keterlaluan?"

 _"Kau hanyalah sebagai bonekaku disini, sayang. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menuruti semua perintahku atau aku akan segera menjual Jieun. Kau mengerti?!"_

"Ba-baiklah."

Lalu panggilan diputus sepihak. Chaeyoung menghela nafas. Masalah datang lagi. Seolah Tuhan benar-benar telah menghukumnya karena mengecewakan banyak orang di masa lalu.

Chaeyoung memutuskan untuk mengambil libur mengajar. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri seperti patung sambil memikirkan rencana buruk apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya itu.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Temui aku di kafe XX. Ini penting mengenai Chaeyoung.** **ㅡKim Hyejo.** Chanyeol mengernyit ketika membaca pesan dari nomor tak dikenal itu. Rupanya itu dari suami brengsek Chaeyoung.

Sebenarnya masalah Chaeyoung sudah tak dibahas lagi antara ia dan Baekhyun. Ia dan Chaeyoung juga sudah tak saling bicara, menyapa atau bertelepon.

Namun entah kenapa, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Chanyeol masih merasa iba kepada sang mantan kekasih itu. Hidupnya sangatlah susah dan Chanyeol akui wanita itu hebat dapat menanggung semua kesusahan itu sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan suami wanita itu. Berusaha membantu melepaskan wanita itu dari belenggu kekejamannya. Chanyeol tahu separuh isi kepalanya mengatakan salah bahwa ia harus ikut campur masalah hubungan orang lain tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol menentang pikirannya.

Ia hanya ingin wanita itu terlepas dari semua kesusahan yang ia derita akibat perlakuan buruk suaminya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memakai mantelnya dan bersiap.

"Ya, aku ada pertemuan dengan teman lamaku di kafe."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Apa kau akan ke kantor juga?"

Chanyeo mendesah lelah, "Aku lelah, Baekhyun. Melakukan bisnis di Busan selama tiga hari itu sangatlah melelahkan."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat wajah lelah suaminya yang dibuat-buat itu. "Baiklah saat kau pulang nanti aku akan memijitmu."

"Memijit bagian mananya?"

"Yahh! Mesum!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil memukul punggung Chanyeol.

"Iya iya aw! Baekhyun hentikan!"

"Sudah sana pergi!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar sementara si tinggi hanya tertawa lepas.

Karena malas ke basement, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menaiki bus saja. Tak lama hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit, Chanyeol sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

 **Aku melihatmu. Aku di meja nomor tiga belas.**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kim Hyejo itu Chanyeol segera memendarkan mata bulatnya ke meja nomor tiga belas. Meja yang dihuni seorang pria berhoodie navy dan seorang gadis kecil dengan boneka beruang lusuh dipelukannya.

"Kim Hyejo-ssi." Chanyeol menyapa dengan formal. Pria yang disapa itu mendongak lalu mengangguk. Memperlihatkan wajah sangarnya. Dingin, tatapan membunuh, dan aura yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Duduklah Park Chanyeol-ssi." Dan dengan itu, Chanyeol menarik kursi di hadapan pria itu. Kadang ia melirik ke gadis kecil yang menunduk, memperhatikan jemarinya mengelus bulu lembut bonekanya.

"Kita akan langsung ke point saja." Suara berat Hyejo menyadarkannya.

"Chaeyoung masih sangat mencintaimu. Dia datang padaku hanya demi uang." Pria bermarga Kim itu terkekeh. "Dia rela memberikan tubuhnya padaku demi uangㅡ"

"Tidak. Chaeyoung meninggalkanku karena perasaan cintanya memang murni telah berpindah padamu." Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan pria itu.

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Desis Chanyeol. Matanya menajam menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin kau membahagiakan dia, Park. Dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Sekeras apapun aku bersikap lembut dia tak akan bisa mengerti. Aku gila karena telah memisahkan dia dengan anak kamiㅡ" Hyejo melirik ke arah gadis kecil itu begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Ah, rupanya gadis ini adalah anak mereka.

"ㅡhanya demi membuatnya sadar bahwa aku butuh ia membalas cintaku. Kami berdua sama-sama mengemis cinta. Hanya saja, dia mengemisnya darimu. Aku berjanji akan melepasnya. Tak akan datang lagi ke kehidupannya dan mengganggu ia beserta anak kami, asalkanㅡ"

"Asalkan?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau mau membuatnya jadi simpananmu."

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Pula sampai ia memukul-mukul meja di hadapannya. "Kau gila? Ahahahahaha."

"Aku serius. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku memang iba pada istrimu. Tapi bukan berarti aku masih memiliki perasaan walaupun sebesar amoeba padanya."

"Aku mohon. Buat dia bahagia. Aku berjanji akan bahagia walaupun orang yang kucintai bahagia bersama orang lain."

"Kau terdengar menyedihkan."

"Ini juga demi, Jieun." Tiba-tiba, Hyejo merangkul gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan bahunya gemetar.

"Tolonglah aku, Park."

Chanyeol sontak berdiri. "Maaf tapi aku tak bisa mengecewakan suamiku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan berbicara kepada Chaeyoung pelan-pelan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menerimamu perlahan."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Kim Hyejo tersenyum miring.

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Ya. Dan hentikan sikap kasarmu padanya. Dia adalah wanita yang lemah."

Kim Hyejo itu mengangguk. "Aku permisi." Lalu Chanyeol pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

"Jieun, kau pasti senang akan segera bertemu dengan ibumu," pria itu membelai surai anak pertamanya dengan senyuman miring.

"Harus kuakui, ibumu sangatlah penurut. Dan aku menyukainya. Dan tinggal selangkah lagi, kebahagiaan Park Chanyeol akan musnah. Itulah sebabnya jika dia bermain-main dengan keluarga Kim dan dengan beraninya menghancurkan perasaan adikku tercinta. Hyejin, kau akan mendapat pembalasanmu, sayang."

Kim Hyejo, adalah satu dari banyaknya orang baik yang berubah menjadi kejam. Rasa sayangnya kepada sang adik, Kim Hyejin, tak memungkiri dia menjadi orang selicik sekarang. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia, putra pertama keluarga Kim. Yang mana ayahnya dikenal sebagai founder Kim Group. Dan menjadi perbincangan hangat setelah ayahnya menjatuhkan fakta besar mengenai hubungan masa lalu CEO tampan Park Yunho delapan tahun yang lalu karena perjodohan antara anak mereka, Hyejin dan Chanyeol harus batal.

Hal itu membuat Hyejin depresi. Ia sangatlah mencintai Chanyeol. Berbagai cara telah ia upayakan pula dibantu sang kakak agar bisa mendapatkan hati Park Chanyeol. Namun sekeras apapun gadis itu berusaha, nyatanya mustahil. Hati Park Chanyeol selamanya akan dimiliki oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Depresi Hyejin tak berlangsung lama memang. Hanya saja ketika kabar mengenai Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki anak kembar membuat dirinya kembali tertarik kedalam kefrustasian yang mendalam. Hingga akhirnya Hyejin meregang nyawanya sendiri setelah tak sanggup meneruskan hidupnya yang dipenuhi dengan keobsesiannya kepada Park Chanyeol.

Itu sangat membuat Kim Hyejo terpukul. Dan berniat membalaskan dendam. Bagaimanapun juga, adiknya telah pergi karena Chanyeol. Ketika ia bersedih melihat adiknya telah menutup mata untuk selamanya, Park Chanyeol di lain tempat tengah tersenyum selebar pipi ke pipi menyambut kelahiran anak kembarnya. Kim Hyejo sangat marah hingga tak terbendung.

Lalu menjadikan Chaeyoung sebagai sarana balas dendamnya. Perempuan yang terpaksa ia cintai karena ia harus memisahkannya dengan Park Chanyeol dulu atas keinginan sang adik juga. Lagi, agar membuat adiknya senang. Namun akhirnya mereka terjerumus kedalam perasaan serius. Dan tak lama ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Chaeyoung dan lahirlah Jieun sebagai buah cinta mereka.

Namun semenjak kematian Hyejin, Chaeyoung tak dapat lagi membuatnya bahagia. Hal itu membuat Hyejo haus akan kehancuran Park Chanyeol hingga ia mengumpankan istrinya sendiri ke dalam rencana busuk yang ia buat.

Bohong jika tadi ia mengatakan Chaeyoung masih mencintai Chanyeol. Semua itu bohong. Wanita itu sangat mencintai Hyejo. Bahkan hingga wanita itu rela melepas Chanyeol.

Bukan karena uang. Tapi karena dulu Hyejo selalu berada didekatnya ketika Chanyeol selalu sibuk dengan kuliah demi mencapai kelulusan jangka pendek untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya.

Singkatnya, Hyejo memberikan rasa aman, nyaman, dan kasih sayang kepadanya disaat Chanyeol mungkin tak lagi membutuhkannya.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Tepatnya setelah pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Kim Hyejo, Park Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertemu dnegan Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung berkata ia sedang berada di mall. Tapi memang benar begitu dan bukan rencana semata. Wanita itu baru saja menonton film sendirian di bioskop, demi menghibur diri.

Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di mall.

"Aku bertemu dengan suamimu barusan." Itu adalah kata yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol setelah mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara di sebuah kedai sushi.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Chaeyoung bertanya dengan nada was-was.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadikanmu simpananku. Dia bilang kau masih mencintaikuㅡ"

"Itu tidaklah benar!"

"Aku tahu. Aku tadinya tak mempercayainya tapi setelah kupikir, dia bersamamu untuk sangat lama jadi dia pasti tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Jadi, aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu. Tolong katakan yang sejujurnya, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Chaeyoung tertawa miris. "Aku sudah mengubur perasaanku padamu semenjak kau tak lagi membutuhkanku di sisimu."

"Baguslah. Jika kau masih mencintaiku, kau tahu itu mustahilkan?" Chaeyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang dia katakan lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya memohon untuk itu."

Chaeyoung mendesah panjang sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Baiklah aku akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini percayalah padaku. Semua yang dikatakan Hyejo hanya fitnah belaka. Dan itu semua adalah bagian dari rencana busuknya untuk menghancurkan keluargamu, Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hyejo adalah kakak kandung Hyejin."

Chanyeol terhenyak. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya menganga tak percaya. Chanyeol tentu masih sangat ingat siapa itu Hyejin.

"Selama ini Kim masih terus mengawasi keluarga kalian. Aku adalah pion utamanya untuk menjadi perantara penghancur hubunganmu dan Baekhyun."

"Jadi diaㅡanak si brengsek itu?"

"Iya. Hyejin bunuh diri setelah mendengar bahwa Baekhyun melahirkan anak kembar. Dan itu membuat Hyejo sangat terpukul dan kini ia sedang melancarkan rencana untuk menghancurkan keluargamu dan juga perusahaanmu."

"Haruskah aku percaya padamu? Apalah kau juga mengatakan fitnah?"

"Aku bersumpah, Chan. Aku juga merasa tersiksa oleh Hyejo. Dia menjadi berbeda setelah kematian Hyejin. Dia menjadi kasar dan kejam. Dia bahkan menganggapku jalangnya. Aku juga merasa tersiksa. Kupikir dia terkena sister complex. Maka dari itu, aku mohon bantu aku keluar dari belenggunya dan selamatkan Jieun. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku," Chaeyoung berujar lirih dicampur isakan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol teringat akan gadis yang duduk bersama Hyejo tadi.

"Aku tahu aku dalam bahaya. Bisa saja Hyejo akan langsung membunuhku saat ini juga setelah membocorkan semua rencananya padamu. Tapi, aku tak setega itu untuk membuat keluargamu kacau. Aku bisa lihat dari matamu, kau sangat sangat mencintai Baekhyun, Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Sebesar rasa cintaku pada Jieun pula." Wanita itu meremas dadanya dengan kuat

"Sialan! Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan ambil alih permainannya sekarang."

Chaeyoung menatap Chanyeol penuh harap, "Aku tahu kau bisa mengatasi semuanya. Tolong selamatkan Jieun-ku."

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin sambil menggenggam tangan Chaeyoung, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. "Pasti. Terima kasih karena telah memberitahuku semuanya sebelum terlambat. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Chanyeol sontak bangkit dan meninggalkan Chaeyoung yang masih terduduk di kursi. Wanita itu menyeka air matanya. Rasanya, hatinya sangatlah lega setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Itu adalah Hyejo. Maka dengan was-was Chaeyoung mengangkat panggilan itu

"Ha-halo?"

 _"Kerja bagus, manis. Fotomu dan Chanyeol di mall saat ini baru saja ku rilis ke media."_

"Ap-apa?"

Sialan. Chaeyoung lupa tentang rencana satu itu.

 _"Aku sangat suka pose ia menggenggam tanganmu. Akan ku pastikan beberapa detik lagi foto kalian akan sampai di tangan Baekhyun."_

Setelah itu panggilan terputus dengan Chaeyoung yang berkeringat dingin menatap horor ke layar ponselnya yang meredup.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di apartemen, ia langsung disambut tamparan manis di pipi kanan dari suami mungilnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berujar tak percaya. Dilihatnya sang suami dengan dada kembang kempis dan sorot mata akan amarah.

"Kau pembohong!" bentak Baekhyun. Hal itu langsung membuat Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya agar si kembar tak mendengar teriakan sang Papa.

Baekhyun terus berontak melepaskan tangan Chanyeol ketika dirinya ditarik paksa masuk ke kamar mereka dan mengunci kamar itu agar si kembar tak masuk tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha menggapai kedua bahu sang suami namun ditepis kasar olehnya. Air mata Baekhyun turun dengan derasnya dan isakan itu menjadi semakin kencang.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa? Beritahu aku!"

"Kau berbohong lagi! Kau bilang kau bertemu dengan temanmu di kafe? Huh? Iya, teman yang pernah kau cintai dan berpegangan tangan dengan mesra. Apa maksudnya, Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun membentaknya. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

Sontak Baekhyun melemparkan ponselnya ke dada Chanyeol. Ponsel tersebut lebih dulu ditangkap Chanyeol sebelum mendarat ke karpet. Baekhyun lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur. Masih terisak sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja terus terang? Kenapa harus menyakitiku seperti ini?" lirihan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencermati gambar yang ada di ponsel Baekhyun.

Gambarnya dengan Chaeyoung saat di mall tadi.

"Baekhyun, biar aku jelaskanㅡ" Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Iya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Kau selalu berkata akan menjelaskan. Dan bodohnya aku percaya begitu saja bahwa semua yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah kebohongan semata."

Chanyeol mendadak pusing dan emosi disaat bersamaan. Pikirannya bagai benang kusut tak tahu harus merangkai kalimat seperti apa agar Baekhyun percaya. Semua ini adalah permainan yang didalangi oleh orang yang sama yang hendak menghancurkan nama baik kedua ayah mereka.

"Aku serius, Baekhyun. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semua ini." Dengan paksaan, Chanyeol menenggelemkan Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya walau laki-laki mungil itu berontak dan terus saja minta dilepaskan.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga kita, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti terisak.

"Dan dengan bodohnya aku tak mengetahui bahwa dia mengincar kita selama ini. Mengawasi kita sambil terus membuat rencana. Dia sangat ingin menghancurkan kita berdua, Baekhyun."

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya. Semua rencana busuk Kim Hyejo yang ia dengar dari Chaeyoung.

Tentang siapa itu Kim Hyejo.

Tentang alasan dibalik Kim Group menyerang perusahaan Park.

Tentang Kim Hyejin yang bunuh diri.

Tentang hubungan Kim Hyejo dan Chaeyoung juga anak mereka.

Semuanya. Tak kurang satupun.

Hal itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun berangsur tenang. Namun perasaan bersalah menggerogoti Baekhyun. Ia terus-terusan salah paham pada suaminya sendiri. Berpikir instan dan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang suami yang berakhir ia salah paham lalu merasa kalut sendiri.

"Ap-apakah kau akan tetap menjadikannya simpananmu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil terus menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Tentu saja tidak."

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya lalu menangkup pipi sang suami yang memerah sehabis menangis. "Dengar. Aku hanya perlu menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Kau tak perlu takut, Baekhyun. Semuanya sudah terkuak. Aku hanya perlu mengenyahkan tikus kecil seperti Kim Hyejo itu. Kau hanya harus tenang dan selalu lindungi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kau mengerti, hmm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Berhati-hatilah, Chanyeol."

"Tentu. Baekhyun, bisnis adalah ladang terbaik bagi para manusia untuk saling mengadu domba. Dan percayalah, aku terkadang sulit untuk mempercayai seseorang yang bahkan dia sekretarisku sendiri. Satu-satunya yang kupercaya adalah kau, Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, janganlah termakan berita-berita aneh diluaran sana. Kau hanya perlu memintaku menjelaskannya padamu dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mereka berdua berpelukan lagi dengan erat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan dari sang suami yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Mendapatkan hatimu sangatlah sulit. Maka dari itu untuk melepaskanmu rasanya tak mungkin bagiku."

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _to be continuedㅡ_**

 **Gimana??? Apakah penantiannya sudah terobati nih hehe...**

 **btw, ini gue bikin konflik komplikated banget kek benang kusut gue ampe pusing sendiri ya allah.**

 **serius gue ampe pusing...**

 **...mwehehehehe**

 **BTW CHAPTER DEPAN END HEUHEU**

 **Udah dah segini aja deh.**

 **Anyeong chinguyaaa*eww**


	21. epilog

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season II : Chapter 11 ; epilog**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol mengundang Kim Hyejo untuk datang ke kantornya. Atau lebih tepatnya untuk meluruskan semua hal. Kim Hyejo benar datang, pula ia membawa Jieun dan gadis itu masih dalam kondisi seperti saat terakhir Chanyeol melihatnya. Diam dan seperti diliputi kesedihan.

"Kau tahu media sangat heboh memberitakan aku dan Chaeyoung kemarin karena kami tertangkap pergi berdua di sebuah mall?" Chanyeol mulai buka suara sementara Hyejo mengangguk.

"Kurasa tawaranmu akan sangat baik untuk situasi sekarang. Bukankah ini akan jadi sangat menarik jika aku mengumumkan Chaeyoung sebagai simpananku huh? Lalu aku akan semakin terkenal dan diundang banyak acara hmm aku merasa seperti aktor sekarang. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Hyejo?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring menatap laki-laki itu. Oh tentu saja apa yang barusan ia ucapkan itu hanya bualan semata demi mengelabui Kim Hyejo.

"Itu bagus kalau kau hendak menjadikan Chaeyoung simpananmu. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan suamimu?" Hyejo berujar sok lirih.

"Suamiku? Ah kau tahu, pria kadang mudah bosan dan yahhh dia mencari kesenangan baru, bukankah begitu?" Dalam hati, Chanyeol sangat ingin mengutuk bibirnya sekarang juga.

"Yahh tentu, Park."

"Jadi, berapa yang harus kubayar untukmu demi Chaeyoung dan anak itu?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jieun dengan tatapan iba.

"Tak perlu. Kau berniat membuat mereka berdua baik-baik saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku, Park."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lalu menarik Jieun dengan lembut agar sekarang Jieun tepat berada disampingnya.

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang, Kim." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah dan kakinya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya bersama Jieun.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Hyejo terus mengikutinya di belakang dengan tatapan menusuk. Tangan laki-laki bermarga Kim itu kini beralih ke saku belakang dan dengan perlahan mengambil senapan yang telah ia berhasil ia bawa masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan Park dengan cara cerdiknya lolos dari mesin pemeriksa.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang Hyejin rasakan, Park," lirihnya sambil masih menatap Chanyeol.

Dan tiba di loby yang sangat ramai, Hyejo menghentikan langkahnya. "Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya, hal itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbalik. Teriakannya juga menarik atensi orang-orang yang sedang sibuk berlalu lalang atau sibuk melakukan pekerjaan disana.

"Kau harus membayar nyawa adikku," dengan perlahan, tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah senapan itu diangkat ke udara dan pas mengenai ke arah dimana Chanyeol berdiri. Orang-orang segera menutup mulut mereka terkejut.

Chanyeol berbisik ke arah Jieun untuk berlari dan dengan ketakutan gadis itu berlari pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dalam keadaan bahaya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada ketusnya.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menghentikan aksi gila Kim Hyejo itu sehingga semua orang hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan bahwa CEO mereka bisa melawan pria bersenjata itu.

"Karenamu, aku kehilangan adikku."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Bukan salahku jika adikmu terobsesi untuk memilikiku. Itu juga salahmu bagaimana kau selalu memanjakan dia dan tak pernah tegas terhadapnya."

"Tutup mulut sialanmu!" Hyejo mendesis penuh amarah telunjuknya sudah bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk.

 **DOR**

Orang-orang langsung menutup mata mereka reflek setelah bunyi khas peluru ditembakkan dari senapan terdengar.

 **BUGH**

Kim Hyejo pingsan setelah bodyguard setia Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon, memukul tengkuk pria itu dengan sebuah batang kayu. Junmyeon segera mengamankan senapan itu dan berlari menghampiri bosnya yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan muka luar biasa terkejut.

"CEO Park? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Junmyeon meraba-raba perut Chanyeol dan bernafas lega ketika tak menemukan peluru ada disana.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Iya tahu semua setelan kerjanya dilapisi anti peluru tapi yang barusan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati. Mata bulatnya sangat intens menyaksikan bagaimana peluru itu datang lalu menubruk di bagian perutnya yang sayangnya tak bisa menembus dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"CEO Park?" Junmyeon menyadarkan Chanyeol. "Ayo ku bantu ke ruanganmu."

Junmyeon bersama salah seorang temannya pun bersama-sama memapah Chanyeol. Sementara orang-orang yang ada disana dapat bernafas lega sekarang dan mungkin menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus membalas apa," Chaeyoung berujar lirih sambil mengaduk-aduk miso sup buatan Baekhyun.

Keluarga Park mengundangnya bersama Jieun untuk makan malam bersama. Sementara itu, Kim Hyejo berhasil dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dengan tuntutan pembunuhan dan kekerasan terhadap sang istri.

"Melihatmu dan Jieun bisa hidup dengan nyaman sekarang sudah membuatku lega," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum manis menyetujui ucapan sang suami.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Sudahlah Chaeyoungie, sekarang makan makananmu hmm?" ujar Baekhyun. Chaeyoung tersenyum manis menatap suami mungil Chanyeol itu lalu memakan masakan makan malam buatan Baekhyun dan ia sendiri dengan lahap.

"Apa Jieun tidak sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Gadis pendiam itu hanya menggeleng kecil lalu kembali memakan makanannya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa? Kalau begitu Daddy bisa membuat Jieun sekolah bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali mencicit dan kini adiknya turut mengangguk semangat.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, "Yeol, kau dengar tadi? Kyungsoo sudah tidak cadel."

Chanyeol melotot dramatis, "Benarkah?"

"Iya, aku juga mendengarnya," Chaeyoung menambahkan.

"Daddy, ayolah biarkan Jieun bersekolah dengan kami~," rengek Kyungsoo sambil menatap penuh melas ke arah Chanyeol. Sementara itu Chanyeol menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika ia dapat mendengar sendiri bagaimana anaknya itu sudah lancar mengucap huruf 'R'.

"Tentu tentu."

"Tak usah. Sebentar lagi Jieun akan masuk SMP jadi sia-sia saja dia belajar di sekolah dasar hanya selama setahun."

"Tapi, Jieun juga butuh ijasah sekolah dasar. Aku yakin Jieun pintar dan dia dapat menyelesaikan sekolah dasar dengan baik walau hanya setahun," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Besok aku akan mendaftarkannya."

"Yeyyyy kita akan bersekolah bersama Jieun!!!" ujar si kembar dengan kompak.

"Yah! Kalian harus memanggil Jieun dengan noona!" hardik Baekhyun membuat si kembar berhenti bersorak.

"Maaf Papa," cicit mereka berdua takut-takut.

"Yeyyy kita akan bersekolah dengan Jieun noona!" Jongin memekik lagi dan kali ini Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Apasih Kyungie! Sakit tahu!"

"Jongin, apakah Jongin sadar tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Jongin sudah tidak cadel!"

"Tapi Kyungsoo juga sudah tidak."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin mengangguk semangat.

Lalu keduanya bersorak gembira sambil berpelukan. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka dan wanita yang dikenal sebagai guru mereka pun hanya bisa tertawa gemas.

"Yah! Park Kyungsoo! Park Jongin! Habiskan dulu makanan kalian! Jangan membuang-buang makanan! Ibuku dan Papa kalian sudah susah-susah membuatnya," Jieun menginterupsi suasana. Si kembar berhenti berpelukan lalu memincingkan mata mungil mereka ke arah Jieun sementara tiga orang dewasa yang berada disana menatap tak percaya jika Jieun barusan mengatakan kalimat yang mereka yakini cukup panjang. Mengingat gadis itu sangatlah pendiam selama ini.

"Maaf noona~" si kembar berujar lirih lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka.

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Chaeyoung dan Jieun baru saja pulang sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Setelah makan malam bersama, mereka pun memadati ruang tengah untuk menonton film bersama.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Jongin lalu mengelus lembut surai anaknya itu dengan sayang. Kemudian ia berganti mengecup kening Kyungsoo juga mengelus surainya dengan sayang pula. Si kembar tertidur ketika Chanyeol sedang membaca dongeng robot pada halaman ke enam.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol merapikan selimut mereka lalu beranjak untuk mematikan lampu kamar si kembar dan pelan-pelan menutup pintu kamar supaya tak terdengar suara yang dapat mengganggu tidur si kembar Park itu.

Kini Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu mengunci pintunya. Ketika ia berbalik, ia mendapati Baekhyun berbaring di atas kasur. Dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya dan pose yang seduktif. Si mungil tersenyum miring ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di pintu. Masih memperhatikan dengan intens penampikan sang suami mungilnya malam ini.

Rambut berantakan, kaos hitam miliknya yang melekat kebesaran di tubuh mungil itu, tanpa celana yang mana paha mulus Baekhyun terekspos. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli.

Si tinggi langsung mengungkung tubuh mungil menggoda itu. "Apa maksudnya semua ini hmm?"

"Daddy, aku merindukan sentuhanmu," lirih Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Sial. Chanyeol langsung gelisah dengan jakunnya naik turun.

"Kau tahu, baby? Aku pun sama."

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman pembuka yang lembut. Tidak lama karena Chanyeol menarik bibirnya lalu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Tangan kananya bergerak untuk mengusap bibir Baekhyun lalu mata Baekhyun lalu pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyunku." Perkataan itu langsung membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan pipinya merona.

Kini Baekhyun membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Chanyeol dan rahang indah Chanyeol. "Kau sangat gagah," setelah itu Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar berniat menggodaku ya?" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah tergoda?"

"Baekhyunnnnnn."

Tawa kecil langsung meledak dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Sialan kau," Chanyeol mendesis lalu membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan mulutnya agar sang suami mungil itu tak lagi tertawa.

Lumatan-lumatan itu berubah menjadi panas dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendesah teredam. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lalu lidah mereka berdua bertemu. Saling bertaut dan bertukar liur.

Bibir Chanyeol mulai turun ke rahang Baekhyun lalu turun ke daun telinga Baekhyun, menginggigit bagian tak bertulang itu dengan sensual dan terkadang meniupi lubang telinga sang suami. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang mana membuat Chanyeol mudah untuk menjelajahi leher mulus itu dan meninggalkannya dengan jejak keunguan.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya saling menggenggam dengan tangan Baekhyun kini beralih untuk memainkan puting Baekhyun sementara mulutnya masih bekerja di leher Baekhyun yang perlahan turun ke dada.

"Angghh Chann.."

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan. Nampak seksi, cantik dan imut diwaktu bersamaan dimana matanya terpejam erat dengan alis mengkerut dalam dan mulut terbuka untuk mendesah dan meraup oksigen.

"Panggil aku Daddy, kau mengerti baby?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah, serak dan berat yang langsung diangguki oleh sang suami.

Chanyeol kini memainkan mulutnya di puting Baekhyun sementara tangannya beralih ke paha Baekhyun. Mengusapnya lembut serta sensual.

"Daddyhhh aanghh," tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan tangannya menjambak rambut Chanyeol semakin kuat ketika putingnya dibelai lembut oleh lidah sang suami tingginya itu.

Setelah puas bermain di dada, Chanyeol menarik dirinya. Ia membuka kaosnya dan melucuti kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun juga serta celana dalam Baekhyun yang sudah basah lalu membuangnya sembarang ke lantai.

"Daddy.."

"Hm?" Chanyeol kini tengah melucuti celana piyamanya.

"Aku eung aku ingin mencoba di atas," setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun menutup matanya menahan rasa malu. Sementara itu Chanyeol terkekeh geli sambil memperhatikan wajah malu-malu Baekhyun.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya, sayang."

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu mendapati sang suami kini bangkit dan berdiri didekat kasur.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun? Kau tidak ingin menikmati permen?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun terdiam menatap tubuh telanjangnya tanpa berkedip.

Tersadar dari lamunan, Baekhyun segera merangkak menuju ke tepian kasur. Ia bersimpuh di depan sang suami lalu dengan gerakan ragu tangannya menggenggam milik sang suami yang panjang, gemuk dan penuh akan urat yang seksi.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun memasukkan milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulut hangatnya, membuat Chanyeol mendesis dan mendorong kepalanya ke belakang. Sementara tangannya bergerak untuk menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

Karena merasa gerakan Baekhyun sedikit lambat, Chanyeol mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga miliknya sampai ke tenggorokan Baekhyun. Hal itu langsung membuat Chanyeol mengerang dan Baekhyun mendesah ditengah mulutnya tersumpal penis sang suami hingga ia menitikkan air mata.

"Sialan mulutmu!" Chanyeol kini kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya menjajah mulut Baekhyun. Hingga sampai gerakan menghentaknya perlahan memelan lalu Baekhyun menjilati kepala penisnya dengan sensual, Chanyeol orgasme yang pertama dan seluruh cairannya mengenai muka Baekhyun dan juga ada yang ditelan Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun, kau sangat seksi, Park Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya itu sambil membersihkan wajah Baekhyun dari cairannya dengan tissu. Setelah cukup bersih, mereka kembali ke dalam ciuman panas sebentar lalu Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan Baekhyun langsung naik ke atasnya.

"Ahh ap-apakah ki-kita akan langsung nggh melakukannyahh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena dirinya bergetar ketika Chanyeol menyatukan penis mereka berdua dan mengocoknya bersamaan dalam tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Buat lubangmu siap dulu oohhh.."

"Enghhh yahh.."

Baekhyun kini memutar tubuhnya sehingga selangkangannya berada di depan wajah sang suami. Seharusnya akan menjadi posisi seks yang sangat trending atau biasa kita tahu 'enam sembilan' jika saja Baekhyun memberikan blowjob untuk milik Chanyeol namun kini Baekhyun hanya sibuk mendesah sambil meremas paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka lebar-lebar pantat Baekhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi pintu masuk surga dunianya sambil tangannya ikut meremas pipi pantat Baekhyun hingga kulit pantat Baekhyun sedikit memerah.

Ditamparnya pipi pantat Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan memekik.

Chanyeol memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang sempit. Benar-benar sempit hingga ia mendesis nikmat padahal itu baru jari. Sambil tangannya yang lain menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun.

"Daddyhh!!! Di-disanahh!" pekikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Keempat jarinya yang sudah berada di lubang Baekhyun itu terus-terusan menyenggol titik nikmat Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun orgasme dan cairannya membasahi dada serta leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke posisi semula, menduduki sang suami.

"Kau tidak kelelahan, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir karena Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk mengarahkan penis miliknya menuju ke lubang Baekhyun yang basah dan sedikit menganga setelah dimasuki keempat jarinya.

"Hmmhhh."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memegangi pinggul Baekhyun sementara sang suami kini mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk ke lubangnya dengan perlahan milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya masuk dan keduanya saling mendesis nikmat.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan berbaring di atas dada Chanyeol, masih mencoba menyesuaikan lubangnya dengan milik sang suami. Nafas keduanya terengah. Baekhyun bahkan menitikkan air mata dan tangan Chanyeol setia mengelus rambutnya untuk membuat Baekhyun nyaman.

"Kau mau aku yang bergerak, hmmh?" tanya Chanyeol karena astaga penisnya berkedut nikmat di dalam sana dan Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah mendengar hal itu, perlahan ia bangkit dan hal itu membuat keduanya mendesis nikmat. Baekhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun dan kadang juga memutar, sementara itu Chanyeol memegangi pinggulnya dan membantu Baekhyun untuk bergerak naik turun.

"Oohhh Daddy Yeolhhh angghh." Baekhyun mendongak ketika Chanyeol memainkan kedua putingnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada paha Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun melenting dengan begitu seksi diselimuti keringat.

"Ohhh Baekhyun baby apakah kau ingin keluar hmmh?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tangannya yang membelai penis Baekhyun itu diselimuti cairan precum.

Mulut Baekhyun seolah-olah jadi satu-satunya hal penting yang bisa ia jadikan sarana untuk meraup oksigen dan tetap bernafas, jadi ia hanya mengangguk lemah ketika Chanyeol bertanya.

"Cum for me, baby," suara berat dan serak Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun semangat untuk mengejar pelepasannya.

"Aanghhh Daddy Yeolhhh ohh..." Baekhyun mendesah panjang ketika ia mencapai pelepasan dan matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam kini terbuka dan melihat bagaimana cairannya mengotori dada bidang sang suami.

"You're fucking sexy, Park Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum malu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dada Chanyeol.

Karena belum mencapai pelepasannya, kini Chanyeol yang menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menusuk Baekhyun lebih dalan sementara Baekhyun yang baru saja orgasme hanya bisa mendesah dan meringis di atas dada Chanyeol.

"Shitt Park Baekhyunhh. I fucking love youuu."

Dengan itu, cairan Chanyeol menyembur jauh ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Siapa tahu salah satu dari benihnya bisa jadi adik untuk si kembar Park.

Keduanya masih terengah, hanya saja kini Baekhyun sudah berpindah di kasur dan mereka berpelukan, berbagi harumnya aroma aftersex yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku terjebak padamu dan rasanya aku tak akan bisa keluar." Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar rayuan sang suami.

Ia mendongak dan menatap wajah berkeringat Chanyeol. "Kau pikir aku lem penangkap tikus huh?"

"Baekhyun~ Aku sedang berusaha jadi romantis tahuuu," si tinggi itu merengek sambil cemberut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bisa keluar?"

"Aku tak bisa keluar, kecuali kau yang mengeluarkanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

 _Aku tak bisa keluar, kecuali kau mengeluarkanku._

Baekhyun tahu pasti perumpamaan itu. Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti mencintainya, jika bukan ia yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti mencintainya.

Tidak akan. Baekhyun selamanya tidak akan bisa juga membuat Park Chanyeol berhenti mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimuuuu~" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada manja dan memajukan bibirnya saat memanjangkan huruf 'U' nya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu~" Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun cukup lama.

 **BRAKK BRAKK BRAKK**

Sontak keduanya terkejut ketika pintu kamar mereka diketuk tak sabaran.

"PAPA!! PAPA!!"

Baekhyun melotot panik ketika mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari luar sana. Ia segera mengambil piyama tidur baru di lemari dan dengan cepat mengenakannya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia melihat wajah mengantuk Kyungsoo setelah membuka pintu.

"Jongin menangis, Pa."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu.

Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah tertatih karena astaga Baekhyun baru saja hendak menutup mata untuk tidur setelah tenaganya terkuras untuk bercinta dengan sang suami.

Benar saja, sesampainya di kamar si kembar, ia melihat Jongin menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya serta bahunya bergetar dan suara isakan terdengar.

"Jongin kenapa hmm?" Baekhyun hendak menggendong Jongin tapi hidungnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Jongin mengompol?" Dengan takut, Jongin mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa Jongin tidak pakai pampers sih?" Baekhyun berdecak sebal sembari mengangkat Jongin dari kasurnya yang bau pesing sekarang.

"Daddy lupa memakaikan kami pampers, Pa," ujar Kyungsoo dengan lugunya.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya sambil menghela nafas, "Astaga."

"PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDUR KAU! KEMARI BANTU AKU BERSIHKAN KASUR JONGIN! INI SEMUA SALAHMU YANG TAK MEMAKAIKAN MEREKA PAMPERS!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengernyit sambil menutup kedua telinga mereka.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol mau tak mau harus memakai kembali pakaiannya dan berjalan gontai menuju ke kamar si kembar dimana Baekhyun sedang mengganti piyama Jongin.

"Aku lelah. Kau cuci saja kasurnya." Chanyeol melotot ketika Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa aku? Aku kanㅡ"

"Tutup mulutmu! Sudah dikasih jatah juga masih saja membantah!" Chanyeol melongo tak percaya sembari melucuti sprei dari kasurnya.

"Nah ayo kalian tidur sama Papa saja."

Si kembar pun bersorak bahagia ketika Baekhyun berkata seperti itu serta menggandeng mereka menuju ke kamar sang orang tua. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas karena astaga dia sangat mengantuk, dia baru saja bercinta, energinya terkuras, dan sekarang masih jam satu malam. Dan parahnya ia harus mencuci sprei dan kasur milik Jongin.

Chanyeol tak dapat berbuat apapun selain mengumpat.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 ** _fin._**

 **ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGAAAAA**

 **AKHIRNYA END JUGAA INI FANFIK ABSURD HUHUUU**

 **APA-APAAN INI ENDING DIKASIH SMUT HEUHEUUUU**

 **AS ALWAYS, gue ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk para readernim yang setia kasih gue semangat dan dukungan lewat review dan yang follow dan favoritin fanfic ini. tau nggak? gue tuh sayang banget sama kaliannnn.**

 **SERIUSSSSSS**

 **YOU ALL DESERVE A LOT OF LOVE FROM MEHHHH ajkajakajakka**

 **dah ya pokoknya gitu, kalau kalian ntar nagih fanfic baru hmm gatau ya kapan orang fanfic FOUR SEASONS gue aja belom kelar2 heuheu.**

 **Dan yang terakhir, jangan dihapus dulu ini fanfic dari library bikossss...**

 **masih ada bonus chapter bagi kalian yang nagih Park Kyungsoo dan Park Jongin moments mwehehehehe.**

 **okedeh. bubayyy. saranghandaaaaa**


	22. bonus chapter

**ChanBaek's Fanfiction**

 **Presented By Tinkerbaekk**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **ㅡPlease do not plagiarism this story! This story has a copyright and originaly by tinkerbaekkㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : EXO's members, Original Characters.**

 **Warn : Harsh Words, typo (s), mature content, marriage life.**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Stuck On You Season**

 **ㅡBonus Chapterㅡ**

 **ㅡ ㅡ**

Sore itu angin musim semi terasa begitu hangat berhembus menyentuh kulit. Bakal bunga sakura terlihat menggerombol di pucuk ranting membuat siapapun merasa gemas ingin menyentuhnya.

Tapi lebih merasa gemas lagi melihat dua bocah kembar berlarian memutari pohon-pohon sakura dengan tawa candanya.

Disaksikan oleh kedua orang tua yang memilih untuk bersantai di karpet yang telah digelar di atas rumput. Sambil menghabiskan bekal mereka yang khusus dibawa untuk piknik.

Satu termos teh hijau hangat, beberapa camilan ringan dan satu rantang udon khas buatan Kai.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kai terkejut sekali saat melihat wajah langsung Jongin. Wajah mereka hampir mirip hanya saja Kai kini sudah beranjak dewasa dan beristri. Entah kenapa aura seksi melekat kuat pada laki-laki itu, begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Ah mungkin saat hamil Baekhyun sangat merindukan sahabatnya dari Jepang itu sehingga wajah Jongin dan Kai sangatlah mirip. Haha.

"Jongina berhenti!!! Hyung lelah!! Berhenti!!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menumpukan kedua tangan pada lututnya dan terengah melihat sang kembaran terus berlari menjauhinya.

"Kyungie!! Ayo kemari!!! Aku kita buat sesuatu yang bagus!!!" teriak Jongin dari kejauhan yang mana langsung dibalas gelengan lemah dari Kyungsoo.

Kaki mungilnya serasa ingin copot setelah berjam-jam mau saja menuruti sang kembaran untuk berlari-lari memutari Taman Hisaya Ôdori.

"Cepat kemari Kyungie hyung!!!" teriak Jongin lagi yang menjurus ke arah rengekan.

Kyungsoo mendelik sambil menegakkan badannya. "Awas saja jika ia memanggilku Kyungie lagi, akan ku pangkas habis rambutnya supaya gadis-gadis tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Mwehehehe."

Dengan malas, Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang kini tengah berjinjit untuk mematahkan beberapa ranting pohon sakura.

"Aku lelah, bodoh!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin dengan main-main yang mana membuat yang lebih muda beberapa menit itu sok mengaduh sakit lalu cemberut.

"Ayolahh bantu aku membuat sesuatu dari ini," rengek Jongin sambil menjulurkan beberapa ranting yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Membuat apa?"

"Cincin untuk Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun," jawabnya santai tanpa menyadari bahwa kini Kyungsoo melototinya lalu memukul lengan Jongin cukup kencang.

"Aduh duhhh Kyungsoo!! Sakit tahu!!! Kampret!!! Huhuu sampai merah begini~ Kyungsoo hyung memang jahat huhuu~" ucap Jongin dengan nada tangisan yang ia buat-buat sambil mengusap bekas pukulan Kyungsoo yang memang membekas berwarna merah.

"Kalau Daddy dan Papa tahu kau memanggil mereka begitu, kau langsung dipecat jadi anak, tahu tidak! Daddy bisa saja mengusirmu dari apartemen lalu Papa meninggalkanmu di tempat pembuangan sampah," Kyungsoo menggerutu sementara Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Hyungnya itu kadang suka sekali melebih-lebihkan sesuatu.

"Iya iyaaa. Enggak lagi deh begitu."

"Yasudah."

"Baiklah sekarang kita buat cincin untuk Daddy dan Papa ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap bingung ke arah kembarannya, "bagaimana caranya? Memang kau bisa?"

Jongin langsung mengangkat dagunya dengan sok, "tentu saja. Park Jongin selalu bisa dalam hal apapun."

"Kecuali mandi dan makan sendiri."

"Diam! Jangan membuka aibku huhuu~"

Kyungsoo menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa sih? Orang hanya ada kita berdua di sini."

"Siapa tahu angin bisa mendengar terus dia menyebarkan aibku ke telinga orang-orang."

Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek sambil mendorong dahi Jongin dengan telunjuknya, "Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Park Jongina~"

"Baiklah kita mulai membuat. Ini ditekuk seperti ini dan lalu beginiㅡ"

Sementara itu kedua orang tua mereka asik bercengkerama di atas karpet. Seperti pengantin baru

Mana pakai acara sang Papa menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang Daddy. Lalu si Daddy terus-terusan mencium puncak kepala si Papa dengan penuh cinta.

"Chanyeol, mereka lucu sekali~" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada gemas melihat kedua anak kembarnya beradu mulut jauh dari tempatnya dengan Chanyeol duduk sekarang.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. "Rasanya seperti mimpi ya bahwa kita sudah sejauh ini. Kita mempunyai Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin kita duduk di sini lalu aku melamarmu di sini dengan cincin ranting pohon sakura." Keduanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika kilasan kejadian masa lalu yang dijabarkan barusan oleh sang suami terlintas di otak. Saat itu Baekhyun merasa bahwa dunianya akan segera berubah karena Chanyeol adalah objek yang akan merubahnya.

"Iya, rasanya seperti mimpi," ujar Baekhyun sambil mendongak untuk menatap sang suami.

Keduanya tersenyum lebar lalu Chanyeol langsung menjemput bibir Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut nan manis seperti es krim vanilla di musim panas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menempelkan dahi keduanya. Kedua mata mereka masih setia mengunci dengan lekat.

"Aku tak bosan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu, Yeol," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada lembutnya.

"DADDY!!!"

Keduanya terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah depan. Dimana Jongin sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya yang terlihat sangat ngos-ngosan.

Begitu sampai, Jongin langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Daddy lihat!! Aku membuatkan ini untuk Daddy!!" Dengan antusias, Jongin memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang mana terpampang beberapa ranting kurus pohon sakura yang dijadikan satu dan dibentuk lingkaran seperti cincin.

Dengan sneyuman bangga, Chanyeol mengambil cincin itu. "Terima kasih, beruangnya Daddy." Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kanan Jongin.

"PAPA!! PAPA!!" Tak lama Kyungsoo datang dan langsung duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku membuatkan ini untuk Papa," sama halnya seperti Jongin, Kyungsoo memperlihatkan cincin dari ranting pohon sakura buatannya di atas telapak tangan.

Dengan sneyuman manis dan mata berbinar, Baekhyun menerimanya. Lalu mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sayang."

"Jongina, cincinnya tidak bisa masuk ke jari Daddy," Chanyeol cemberut sambil mencoba cincin buatan Jongin untuk bisa dimasukkan ke salah satu jari-jarinya namun sayangnya tak bisa.

Orang normal pun bisa melihat bahwa cincin itu begitu kecil.

"Hey, punya Papa juga kekecilan." Kini Baekhyun juga ikutan bingung.

"Karena kami tak tahu ukuran jari Daddy dan Papaㅡ" Kyungsoo menyahut.

"ㅡmaka kami mengukurnya dengan jari kami saja." Kini Jongin menyambung perkataan Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka terbahak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Astaga Yeol anak-anakmu ini."

"Hey Jongin, kita lupa membuat satu lagi." Kyungsoo memasang wajah panik dengan kedua mata burung hantu itu melebar lucu.

"Hah? Untuk siapa?" Jongin beranjak untuk duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan di samping Kyungsoo.

Dengan senyuman manis dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo, bocah itu lalu membawa tangan Jongin untuk ikut menyentuh perut sang Papa.

"Untuk calon adik bayi kita."

Karena gemas, Chanyeol pun langsung membawa si kembar ke dalam pelukan eratnya disusul Baekhyun yang juga melingkarkan tangannya merengkuh ketiga laki-laki yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Kenapa kalian menggemaskan sekali sih," ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ini semua gara-gara Jongin yang pelupa," Kyungsoo mendengus sambil memeluk perut buncit Papanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf Jiwonaa, Jongin hyung janji akan membuatkannya ketika Jiwona sudah lahir nanti." Kini Jongin juga ikutan memeluk perut buncit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum gemas sambil mengelus-ngelus surai si kembar.

Jiwon.

Nama yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Untuk adik perempuan mereka yang satu bulan lagi akan lahir ke dunia.

 **ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ**

 **Jadi, gue, Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun, dan kedua si kembar uwu Park Kaisoo pamit undur diri chinguyaa~**

 **Terima kasih banyak telah mendukung cerita Stuck On You dari awal hingga akhir.**

 **사랑한다~**

 **Untuk sementara gue hiatus. InsyaAllah habis ospek gue bawa cerita baru lagi.**

 **AYEE GUE ALHAMDULILLAH LOLOS SBMPTN DAN JADI MABA PTN TAHUN INI**

 **Terima kasih karena itu juga pasti berkat doa kalian jugaa.**

 **Spoiler Fanfic yang coming soon.**

 **ㅡMagic Note ( Summary : Byun Baekhyun, tak sengaja menemukan buku ajaib di rak perpustakaan sekolahnya yang mana buku itu dapat mewujudkan semua keinginannya. Namun hanya satu keinginannya yang tak bisa terkabulkan walau sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun menuliskan keinginannya di buku itu. Keinginannya yang tak bisa dikabulkan oleh buku ajaib itu adalah agar Park Chanyeol dapat membalas cintanya.)**

 **ㅡCity Lights (Summary : Kumpulan oneshoot songfict dari tracklist album City Lights Baekhyun.)**

 **JADI KALIAN GA SABAR SAMA FANFIC BARU YANG MANA NIH???**

 **Udah segitu aja gue pamit undur diri.**

 **Have a nice day and stay healthy~**


End file.
